Josh Anderson and the True Heritage of Black
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: It's the third year of school for Josh and his circle of friends. Follow them as there is a killer on the loose, an awesome yet secretive teacher, and dark creatures guarding the school that can suck in yor soul!
1. Out of Trouble

Chapter 1: Out of Trouble

Josh Anderson was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he didn't really like the summer holidays just that much like any other, well, maybe except for one who hated the summer holidays so much. And another thing that made him unusual was because he was a wizard and not just a wizard. He was the True Heir of Slytherin, a secret he yet to tell his friends, though his family and Dumbledore already know. And yes, Josh was related to Slytherin, but not only him, but to the one-who-must-not-be-named. Josh and his family were the very distant cousins of Lord Voldemort himself.

It was nearly two in the afternoon, and Josh was sitting as his desk, moving the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless — discuss.'

"This essay is completely pointless," Josh mumbled to himself. His quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph. Josh moved closer to the book, and read:

_Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises._

"Weirdo," Josh murmured and then dipped his quill into some ink, and began to write. "This is soooo boring," he sighed as he wrote lazily.

For Josh, this was to be a busy summer, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work. All of these essays seemed to take Josh a large amount of time, and yet he still got them done, but not because his mother told him too, but just to get them out of they way so he could enjoy his holiday.

There was a knock on the door, and Josh's mom entered, carrying a basket full of clean clothes. "Are you doing your homework like I asked?" she asked and got her answer when she saw her son sitting lazily at his desk trying to do his homework.

"Mum, this is boring," Josh sighed heavily. "History is boring."

"I know, son," Mrs. Anderson replied, walking over to Josh's drawers to put his clothes away.

"What's the point in learning History anyways?" Josh asked his mother, taking the advantage to procrastinate.

"Well, Present time is most important, of course," Mrs. Anderson said, "but you must remember it was influenced by the past, and it will influence your future. Those who forget their history are doomed to repeat it." Josh nodded and his mother continued. "By learning about these things, you learn about the world around you. What shaped it, what it has become, and what it will become. It might not make sense now, but everything you learn in school affects you, and will continue to affect you. You will take away many things from school you might not immediately have a use for, but it will come in handy at one point in your life, whether you know it or not."

"Wow, mum," Josh said. "That is a very smart answer...but it still doesn't state why learning history is soooo booring!" he said, making his mother chuckle. "Can I go talk to Grandpa? I have to ask him something."

"Not until you finish your History essay," Mrs. Anderson answered as she finished putting Josh's clothes away.

"But mum," Josh whined, slouching in his chair. "I can't think straight right now, and I need a break."

"Okay, what do you have finished?" Josh's mother asked, walking over to her son with an empty basket under her arm while Josh began pulling out papers.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Astronomy, Herbology," Josh answered, showing his mother the completed Essays. "I'm almost done with Potions, just need a few more inches or so to write. And I have a lot to finish for History, but I promise i'll finish it later."

Mrs. Anderson looked at her son, who was looking back at her hopefully. "Alright, fine," she said; Josh giving a fist pump and a quiet 'yes!'. Josh stood up and walked towards the door. "But you better have your last two essays done by friday!" Mrs. Anderson said after her son.

"I will!" Josh shouted and then downstairs, towards the sitting room where Josh's grandfather was sitting and reading the Daily Prophet. Josh saw the font page which showed a man with black shoulder length hair, a mustache, in prison robes, and was screaming and moving violently, though he couldn't hear him.

"Grandpa," Josh said as he walked up to his Grandfather who lowered the newspaper to look at his grandson questioningly. "Who's that man?" Josh asked pointing at the man in the picture.

Grandpa Malcom bent the paper over to look at that picture. "Oh, that's Sirius Black, that is." Josh's grandfather answered.

"Why's he in the paper?" Josh asked curiously. "Did he just get captured or something?"

"No, not exactly," Malcom said. "He was taken to prison about twelve years ago. They said he was a suppporter of You-Know-Who. After Harry survived and Voldemort was gone, He went out and murdered 13 people with one curse, and in broad daylight, full of witnesses. They say he laughed when he was captured and laughed all the way to Azkaban." Josh nodded with wide eyes. "You see, Sirius Black is a fugitive. He escaped Azkaban prison which is very, very curious."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Cause he's the first one who escaped Azkaban!" Malcom said. "No on has ever escaped in forever before him. Got past the guards somehow, wizards and dementors alike, he did. And no one seems to know how he done it either."

"Could it have been an inside job?" Josh asked.

"Who knows?" Malcom answered. "But only Sirius Black knows. And I bet one wouldn't be able to get close enough to ask him without being bit with the green bullet!"

"The what?" Josh asked, puzzled.

"The killing curse," Malcom chuckled. Josh nodded.

"What's he going to do now?" Josh asked his grandfather.

"My guess would be that he would want to go and finish Harry Potter off," Malcom answered with a serious look, causing Josh to gulp, afraid for his best friend. No doubt this Sirius would be around the neighborhood Harry lived in if he was this good.

"Grandpa?" Josh called, gaining his grandfathers attention. "What wards off a dementor?"

"Ah, that would be the Patronus Charm," Malcom answered with a smile.

"What exactly is a Patronus Charm?" Josh asked.

"The Patronus Charm is a charm that evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a Patronus. Patronuses are also called _spirit guardians_ though this may only refer to corporeal Patronuses. It is primarily designed for defence against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses." Malcom answered as if he were reading from a text book.

"Okay," Josh said. "What's a coreal patronus?"

"A_ Corporeal_ Patronus is where your patronus takes the shape of an animal that symbolizes who or what you are," Malcom answered and folded his newspaper in his lap and take a sip of his tea.

"Cool," Josh said thinking that Black could have made one to escape. "Do you need a wand to make a patronus?"

"Well, of course you do," Malcom said, scratching out Josh's theory. "But that's not all either. To successfully cast the Patronus Charm one must muster a happy memory (the happier the more powerful and tangible the Patronus will be) and incant "_Expecto Patronum_"."

"Can you show me?" Josh asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Sure," Malcom smiled and then pulled out his wand and pointed. "_Expecto Patronum."_

Josh's eyes widened in awe as white mist flew out of his grandfather's wand, and then it began to take shape. "It's a falcon..." he breathed out and watched in awe as the falcon flew around the sitting room and then disappeared. "Amazing. Can you teach that to me?" he asked his grandfather who put his want on the small table.

"I dunno," Malcom said as he folded his hands in his lap. "It's a very difficuly charm to learn and do. Very advanced magic. Your mother can't even do a corporeal patronus much less a regular one, and she's very good at most magics, and she's older and stronger than you."

Josh bowed his head in disappointment. He didn't care if it was difficult, he still wanted to learn. He can do it, all he needed was his wand, which happened to be in his mother's room. She had taken it when he got home to not get him to do magic like he was last summer.

"So, i expect the reason you came to actually talk to me was about your heritage and relation to Slytherin, yes?" Malcom asked.

"Well, sort of," Josh answered. "Professor Dumbledore says I'm like Slytherin's second son, Sertorius. What do you know about him?"

"Well," Malcom started. "From what I read, Sertorius was second born, and happened to be hated by his father cause it seemed as if Slytherin only wanted one true Slytherin Heir, but it seems his wife did became pregnant again by accident."

"What about his brother?" Josh asked. "Did Sertorius have a good relationship with his brother?"

"They did at first, when as kids, but as they grew older, they ended up having different views on who should be wizards and witches. Sertorius and Septimius's relationship got cold and angry," Malcom answerd. "When Sertorius was a teen, he ran away from home, tired of being abused by his father and brother. His mother having died mysteriously. Sertorius ended up being taken in by Godric Gryffindor himself, his new mentor who teaches him everything he knows. For the first time in Sertotius's life, he had a father."

"So he became a pupil and son of Gryffindor?" Josh said. Malcom nodded. "Didn't Gryffindor have kids of his own?"

"Of course he did," Malcom said. "Gryffindor was a great man and had a big heart. He couldn't let a teen live on his own with nobody to want him, especially if it was his former best friend."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked curiously.

"Godric Gryfindor and Salazar Slytherin use to be best friends, but their views on who should or should not attend Hogwarts tore them apart, and Slytherin took his leave," Malcom answered.

"Just like Sertorius and his brother," Josh noticed.

"Yes, just like Slytherin's sons," Malcom said.

"Grandpa," Josh said. "Why do you think that only I was able to speak Parseltongue? Why did that dormant gene awaken in me?"

"Well, if this would be some kind of fairy tale, then it would mean that you were picked out of our family to do something great like a hero," Malcom said. Josh nodded, yet was dissapointed.

"But this isn't some dumb fairytale, Granpa," Josh said. "This is the real world, so I'm still a nobody. And this Parseltongue is just an accident."

"That may be true, Joshua," said Malcom. "But, so what if your not in some fairytale. You don't have to be in one to be a true hero. But i do know one thing."

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"You are a great wizard, Joshua," Malcom said. "You are very smart and very good at magic. You can be a hero, in here," Josh's grandpa finished pointing at Josh's heart. Josh smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Josh said as he stood up. "Imma go finish my homework." Malcom nodded and went back to reading the newspaper, and Josh left the room and went upstairs. But he didn't go back to his room to do his homework. Instead, he quietly crept to his mother's room, looking around and making sure his mother was not in any other rooms, or her room to be exact.

Josh slowly entered his mother's room and saw that she wasn't inside. He quietly crept over to his mother's dresser and opened up the drawer, and there it was, his wand. Josh grabbed his wand and and held it up in triumph, a big smile on his face. Easy as pie.

After a few moments, Josh pocketed his wand and then quickly exited his mother's room and ran into his room to shut the door. He pulled out his wand and smirked. He then pointed out his wand and thought of his friends.

"Expecto Patronum!" Josh shouted, but nothing happened. Nothing at all. Josh looked at the tip of his wand and then pointed it again. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted again, but nothing happened again. "What the heck?" Josh asked himself and then waved his wand up and down. "Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum!" And still nothing happened. "Why isn't this working?" Josh asked himself as he stared at his wand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Josh, can you get the door!" Josh's mom shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Josh sighed and tossed his wand onto his bed and left his room, down the stairs, and to the front door. He opened the door and was very surprised to see the nervous smiling of Harry Potter himself. He was standing there with his trunk standing next to him, and Josh could see Hedwig on a tree behind him. "Harry? What are you doing here?" Josh asked his friend and then quickly looked behind Harry. He could of sworn he saw a purple bus fly off at the speed of light.

"Well, I kind of fell into some trouble," Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

"What kind of trouble?" Josh asked, and before Harry could answer, Mrs. Anderson appeared wipping her hands.

"Who is it, dear?" She asked her son as she appeared behind him, and then saw Harry at her door. "Ah, Harry. Please, come on in. Josh get his trunk." Josh nodded and grabbed Harry's trunk as Harry shyly walk into Josh's house. "Come, Harry, let's have a cup of tea, shall we?" Harry nodded and followed Mrs. Anderson into the kitchen while Josh took Harry's things to a spare room.

A minute later, Josh entered the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the table while his mother was making tea. "So what kind of trouble are you in, Harry?" Josh asked Harry.

"Trouble?" Mrs. Anderson repeated. "You are in trouble?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, sort of," Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, and before Harry could answer, the flames of the fireplace were heard and so was Josh's grandfather's voice.

"Ah, Minister," Josh and Harry heard from the sitting room, and then the two glanced at one another. "What brings you to this pleasurable house?"

"What's he doing here?" Josh asked and Harry shrugged though on the inside, he was shaking and afraid.

"Ah, Malcom, Evening. I am looking for young Mr. Potter, of course," The Minister's voice was heard.

"Ah, this way, Minister." And seconds later, Minister Fudge and Josh's Grandfather entered the kitchen where Harry and Josh were sitting at the table, Harry's eyes more wider than Josh's.

"Ah, there you are Harry," said the Minister as he smiled at Harry and then saw Josh and his other. "Evening young Mr. Anderson, Sandra."

"Evening, Minister!" said Mrs Anderson with a big smile. "Will you be wanting anything? Butterbeer? Tea?"

"Yes, some tea would be nice," said Fudge with a warm smile. Mrs. Anderson nodded and began to pour tea for the Minister and the boys. "Sandra, can you bring the Tea to the sitting room, if it's no trouble?" Fudge asked.

"No problem, Cornelius," Mrs. Anderson replied.

"Boys, if you will," Minister said as he waved them over. Josh and Harry nodded and followed the Minister into the sitting room. "Sit down, Harry, Joshua," said Fudge, indicating a chairs by the fire.

Harry and Josh sat down. Josh looked over to Harry. He looked nervous and afraid, and it made Josh wonder how bad of the trouble Harry was in. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry and Josh.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic." The Minister told them.

Josh already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been the one who had witnessed Hermione's petrifying last year, and the minister arrived.

Mrs. Anderson reappeared, wearing an apron over her sundress and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. She placed the tray on a table between Fudge, Josh and Harry and left the sitting room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters." Josh turned to looked at Harry with widened eyes.

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward them. Josh grabbed a crumpet as well and began to eat it.

"Eat, have yourself a crumpet Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Josh stopped in midchew and stared at Harry who was looking nervous. _Harry had blew up his aunt? Wow._

Fudge smiled at Harry and Josh over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Josh continued to look at Harry, who had opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out so he closed it again.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

Harry unstuck his throat.

"I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays." he said. Josh nodded as he drank some of his tea. He then wondered why he was in here in the first place. This was Harry's business, not his.

"But, I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive," Harry added, speaking for the first time in front of the Minister. Josh nodded to himself. Harry had told him about his homelife and he thought he should get out of there too.

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down." Josh snorted quietly and tried not to laugh.

"So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you might as well stay here with the Anderson Family and…"

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"

_Punishment? _Josh thought. _Why did he have to be so noble and bring that up? He was just about to get away scott free._

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!" Josh rolled his eyes and ate the last bit of his crumpet.

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!" Harry and Josh shared a strange glance.

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" Harry told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

Unless Josh's eyes were deceiving them, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.

"Circumstances change, Harry…We have to take into account…in the present climate…Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," said Harry, Josh nodded nonchalantly while he sipped his tea.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry while I have a small word with Malcom."

Fudge strode out of the sitting room and Josh stared after him, while Harry slumped in his chair and sighed with relief. There was something extremely odd going on.

"Odd," Josh said as Harry did grab a crumpet.

"What's odd?" Harry asked as he looked at the crumpet.

"Why would the Minister just show up hear and not even punish you for making a scene," Josh told Harry. "It isn't really usual for the Minister of Magic to involve himself in matters of underage magic. He usualy does the big things like trying to get a hold on that Sirius Black guy."

Fudge came back minutes later.

"Well, Harry, it seems you are very welcome to stay here for the rest of the summer until school starts," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into the streets of Muggle London, all right? You can go to Diagon Alley if Mrs. Anderson allows it, but only stick to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay," Harry said slowly with a nod. "But why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…" Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…" And then it hit Josh.

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Josh blurtedly asked the Minister.

Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak. "What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand and Harry shook it. Josh, shaking it next.

"Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?" Harry spoke up.

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form for me. D'you think you could —?"

Fudge was looking uncomfortable. "Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not either of your parent or guardian —"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," Harry said eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry."

And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room.

"Well, that stinks," Josh spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah it does," Harry sighed. "Won't be able to see Hogsmeade for a whole year. I'll probably be the only one stuck at Hogwarts." he finished as the two began to walk to Josh's room.

"Hey, you got the First and Second years," Josh told Harry and patted him on his shoulder. "You can hang out with Ginny, yeah?"

"Seriously?" Harry said. "Her and her big crush on me? It'll be like talking to a wall," he joked and the two laughed as the entered Josh's room to hang out.


	2. Last Day of Summer

Chapter 2: Last Day of Summer

Harry told Josh that it took several days for him to get used to his strange new freedom. Never before had they been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever they fancied. He could even go wherever he pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley. Harry ate breakfast each morning with Josh, Josh's mother, and his grandfather.

After breakfast the the two boys would go out into the backyard, play soccer, play grounded quidditch with an enchanted Snitch, and sometimes they would quietly practice magic in Josh's room.

After 10 days had passed, Mrs. Anderson had taken Josh and Harry to Diagon Alley to get their school things.

Once they entered the Alley, Josh and Harry noticed a crowd around Harry's favorite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry and Josh edged their way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until they two glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom they had ever seen in their lives.

"Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Josh, who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites for the World Cup!"

A large witch in front of Harry and Josh moved, and they was able to read the sign next to the broom:

_** THE FIREBOLT **_

_THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST._

"Price on request?" Josh said. "This broom must cost a fortune."

"Eh, I don't like to think how much gold this Firebolt would cost," Harry told Josh.

"Yeah, cause you're rich," Josh murmured, yet he didn't care. He and his mother were okay, and he didn't need an awesome broom to show how cool he was. He was already cool.

"Yeah, but I have never wanted anything so badly," Harry replied.

"You don't need it, Harry," Josh told his friend. "You have yet to lose a Quidditch match with your Nimbus Two Thousand. What's the point of spending all tour gold on this broom when the one you've got is a good broom already?"

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said, and the two began to leave the crowd.

Mrs. Anderson then led Josh and Harry to the Apothecary to replenish their store of potions ingredients, and as Harry's and Josh's school robes were now several centimeters too short in the arm and leg, they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones.

After getting new robes, they had to buy new schoolbooks, which would include those for Harry's two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination and Josh's four new subjects, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Healing Classes.

Harry and Josh got a surprise as they looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

"What in the world..." Josh murmured and the two boys and Mrs. Anderson entered the bookshop. Josh pulled his booklist out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures. "Great," he mumured.

Mrs. Anderson was about to speak to the boys when the Manager appeared in front of them. "Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Anderson. "They need —"

"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, cutting Mrs. Anderson off and brushing Harry and Josh aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on," said Harry quickly. "I've already got one of those," he told the Manager.

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"

"Well, I still need one," Josh told the Manager. The Manager sighed and then got Josh's Book of Monsters out without getting bitten and then handed him his book. "Thank you." Josh handed Mrs. Anderson the book who put it in a bag so it wouldn't bite them.

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ — cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well… is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "We need two _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_."

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry, Josh, and Mrs. Anderson into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks _and_ Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul._

"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."

Josh nodded and turned to Harry who happened to be staring at another book. Josh looked at the book as well. It was Death Omens — _What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_. It showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes on the cover of the book.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry and Josh were staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

Josh nodded and looked away, but Harry continued to stare at it which made Josh wonder about his best friend.

The manager pressed _Unfogging the Future_ into Harry's and Josh's hands.

"Anything else?" he said."

"Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his booklist. "Er — we both need _Intermediate Transfiguration _and_ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three_."

"Yeah, and I need a _Rune Dictionary, Spellman's Syllabary, _and_ The Healer's Helpmate,_" Josh told the Manager who nodded.

Mrs. Anderson, Josh and Harry emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with their new books under their arms and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people.

They tramped up and sat down at a table. Josh and Harry sat down as Mrs. Anderson left for the bathroom. Josh looked up at Harry who was looking distracted.

"You alright there Harry?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, it's just, that Omen on that book was...strange," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked as he put his elbows on the table.

"When I ran away from the Dursleys and sat at the park, I saw a dog that look exactly like that book cover," Harry explained to Josh.

"Come on, Harry, it couldn't have been a death omen," Josh said in exasperation. "It was probably a stray dog or something." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, it was a stray dog," He agreed.

Josh looked around, Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in at the Leaky Cauldron but only to pass through to get to Diagon Alley. Harry and Josh had met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, their fellow Gryffindors; they also ran into Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy, outside Flourish and Blotts. Josh didn't stop to chat as Neville appeared to have mislaid his booklist and was being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother. Josh hoped he was going to be okay. But he did find it a little disappointing that he didn't see Daphne anywhere. He was hoping to see her today.

"Harry! Josh!"

Josh and Harry raised their heads to see Ron and Hermione walking over to them with big smiles on their faces. Ron looking incredibly freckly and Hermione was very brown.

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry and Josh as he sat down next to Harry, and Hermione next to Josh. "We were hoping you guys would be in here."

"Yeah, we just finished getting our things for school," Harry explained.

"We heard you were staying with Josh so we knew if Josh was here, so were you," Hermione told them.

"Who told you that?" Josh asked.

"Dad," Ron said simply. Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Harry's Aunt Marge.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just — lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?" Harry asked.

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me." Josh snorted. That'd be the thing to see. "Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight! Hermione's there as well!"

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Cool," said Harry.

"Maybe you guys can stay too?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Josh replied. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?" he asked. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her. Josh noticing the three bags as well.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —" Josh's eyes widened. She couldn't be taking all those classes at once unless she had a...

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry and interuppting Josh's thought. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles! Josh's half muggle and he's not even taken the subject, Harry too."

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione said.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" Harry asked, while Ron sniggered and Josh looking straight at Hermione who ignored all of them.

"I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"How about a nice book?" Josh joked with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron chuckled.

"What's wrong with a book? And why do you have to be such a git?" Hermione asked. Josh shrugged with a smile. "And no, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Ron's got Errol, and you've got our night owl Shadow —"

"I haven't," Ron interuppted. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

Seconds later, Mrs. Anderson appeared and Josh asked if him and Harry could go to The pet shop with Hermione and Ron. She said yes, and said that she would watch their things. Josh nodded, and they all went to the Magical Menagerie.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione waited, examining the cages and what not.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hmm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly. Josh looked at the Rat it thought it was weird. Personally, he didn't like rats, thought they were useless and dumb.

"He's been through the mill, this one," the witch at the counter said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively, also ignoring them.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"

She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers. Josh and Harry jumped back in fright but then their fright turned into amusement.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry and Josh followed, while Hermione stayed behind.

It took the boys nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.

"What was that?" Ron asked as Josh sniggereed.

"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" Josh asked.

"Probably getting her owl," Ron answered.

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

That was a matter of opinion, thought Josh. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.

Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione. Josh snorted. He thought that was kind of a dumb name.

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron. Josh sniggered as he, Harry, and Hermione followed.

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Harry! Joshua!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you boys?"

"Fine, thanks," said Harry as he, Ron, Hermione, and Josh joined Mr. Weasley at the table. Josh looked around for his mother, but she wasn't around anywhere.

Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Josh saw the familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words." Josh leaned on the table. Black got past those Azkaban guards once, what makes the ministry think they'll be able to catch him this time.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. Josh didn't even get a 'hello' from her.

Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry, How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you two are well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. Josh thought that was rather like being introduced to the mayor between the two.

"Very well, thanks —"

"Harry! Josh!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boys —"

"Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. Fred then took Josh's hand and shook it. "Absolutely spiffing." He said and then seized Josh's other hand and shook it.

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, Josh. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath. Josh and George sniggering behind him.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, making some of them jump.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner…"

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Josh who snorted. "But Mum spotted us."

"Shame," Josh commented as he saw his mother appear, but she wasn't alone. Next to her was he friend from school, Aurora Greengrass. Which also meant that Daphne had to be around, and sure enough, she was as she was following the two older women.

Josh left Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys and walked over to his mother and the Greengrass women.

"Mum, where've you been?" Josh asked his mother when he arrived. He glanced at Daphne who gave a small smile.

"Oh, I was just doing a last minute shopping and then I ran into Aurora here," Mrs. Anderson told her son. "And look who else is here." she said indicating Daphne. Josh waved at Daphne and she waved back. "You know what would be cute," Mrs. Anderson told Aurora. "If my son and your daughter started dating."

"Mum," Josh said with his eyes widened and a blush on his cheeks.

"And would be cute," Mrs. Greengrass agreed. "They would look cute together."

"Mum!" It was Daphne's turn to look embarassed. Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Greengrass chuckled as they left to go find a table to sit at and talk. Josh turned to Daphne who was the same color shade of red as him.

"Sorry," Josh apologized for his mother while rubbing the back of his neck. "My mum can be a little too hopeful."

"I know what you mean," Daphne replied.

"So, how's your summer been?" Josh asked.

"A bit boring, actually," Daphne answered. "Nothing interesting really happened. What about you? How was your summer?"

"It was okay," Josh answered. "And then Harry arrived, which got better."

"Yeah, I heard your mum talking about it." Daphne said. "She said the minister came over your house?"

"Yeah, to talk to Harry about his whole incident thing," Josh told her. "He didn't even give Harry any kind of punishment and it makes me wonder if the Minister is trying to keep Harry under his wing or something."

"It does sound a little strange," Daphne replied. "He probably is keeping Harry safe for publicity or something." Josh nodded in agreement.

"Daph!" Mrs. Greengrass called for Daphne. "Come on."

"Well, I'll see you at school, yeah?" Josh told her.

"Yeah, see ya," Daphe told him, as she then gave Josh a hug and then left with her mother. Mrs. Anderson came up to her son smiling.

"So, that Daphne, she is a cutie, huh?" she said, making Josh blush again.

"Mum, stop it," Josh pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Mrs. Anderson said. "Look, I was just put on assignment, so the Weasley's are going to have to take you to the train station."

"What's going on?" Josh asked curiously.

"You know I can't tell you, Joshua," Mrs. Anderson replied with a smile. "You and Harry will spend the night here with the Weasleys. I have to leave very early in the morning, and your Grandpa had been called away by the minister for something he wouldn't tell me." Josh nodded. His grandfather was always leaving on secret assignments for the minister, and Josh would bet that it had something to do with Sirius Black. "Okay, you go hang out with your friends, and I'll go get all of yours and Harry's things." Josh nodded, gave his mother a hug, and walked back over to his friends.

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put some tables together in the parlour, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Josh, and his mother ate their way through five delicious courses. Josh was sitting between the Weasley twins and never stopped laughing.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him, espeacially Harry, Josh, and Ron.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"

"— for Humongous Bighead," said Fred. Everyone except Percy, Mrs. Anderson, and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favour…"

His voice was casual, but Josh couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing we have those cars, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly, trying to maintain normal conversation. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry and Josh's room. They had found their trunks on their beds, and their new items.

Harry and Josh had just closed and locked their own trunks when they heard angry voices through the wall. The two share a glance and went to see what was going on.

They left their room and found the door of number twelve ajar and could hear Percy shouting.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —"

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" said Harry as him and Josh entered the room.

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.

"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar —"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy, straining Harry's and Josh's ears.

"We'll get Scabbers's stuff, We're already packed," Harry said to Ron, and him and Josh went downstairs.

"I hate to have a brother like Percy," Josh told Harry who nodded in agreement.

Harry and Josh were halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when they heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour. A second later, they recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. Josh and Harry hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing. Harry walked off, but then he turned to look at Josh who was trying to listen through the door. Harry rolled his eyes and was about to pull Josh away when the sound of his own name made him stop, then moved closer to the parlour door.

"… makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry has got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating him like a child. He's thirteen years old and —"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's better off not knowing!"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. Josh and Harry looked at one another. "You know what Harry, Josh, and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But they mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night they ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found them."

"But they're not dead, they're fine, so what's the point —"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"

There was a thud on wood making the two boys jump. Josh was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wants it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

There was a silence. Josh saw Harry lean in closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

_Dementors? At Hogwarts?_ Josh thought.

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry —"

"– then I will never say another word against him," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"

Harry and Josh heard chairs move. As quietly as they could, Josh followed Harry as they hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlour door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told them that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with Josh and the bottle.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry and Josh. "We've been improving it."

The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Harry forced a laugh as did Josh. Harry then went to give Ron the rat tonic, then contined to the room with Josh. Minutes later, Harry and Josh lied down in their beds, one with a lot more on their mind than the other as they both tried to go to sleep.


	3. Luck

Chapter 3: Luck

Tom woke Harry and Josh the next morning. Josh and Harry were getting dressed when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"

Josh snorted as he pulled on his sweater. "How did Percy get a girlfriend anyways?" He asked Ron who shrugged.

"I've got something to tell you," Harry began, trying to change the subject, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.

They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly.

"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as the three boys sat down.

"Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.

Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving, though he didn't have to tell Josh since he already knew; besides, they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig, Shadow, and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

"I don't care," Hermione replied. "You can do whatever you want with your stupid pet, and I'll do whatever with mine."

"Well, your pet is stupider than mine," Ron snapped back.

"Not a word, genius," Josh said as he passed Ron who rolled his eyes.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said. "Harry, Josh, come on."

Mr. Weasley marched Harry and Josh across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street. "Josh, you next."

Harry got into the back of the car, Josh was next, and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.

Josh thought the journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Josh saw that Mr Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station which he thought was a little strange.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

Josh watched as the two disappeared through the barrier. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left next, the twins next, Josh and Hermione next, and then Percy and Ron entered the barrier last.

Josh and his friends looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Josh, Harry, and Ron watched as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

"Where did we go wrong with him," Ron mumured. Josh and Harry sniggered next to him.

Once the remaining Weasleys, Josh, and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Harry. Josh only got a hug, but he wasn't really that embarassed as Harry was with the blush that he had on his cheeks when Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"Do take care, won't you Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. "And please keep yourself from walking into trouble." Josh snorted because he knew that wasn't going to happen. Besides, the trouble usually found them. And then Mrs Weasley opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef… Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…"

"Harry," Josh heard Mr. Weasley say quietly, "come over here for a moment."

Josh watched as Mr. Weasley took Harry over towards a pillar. They were talking, and Josh assumed that it might have been about what he and Harry heard last night. Josh sighed and was the first on the train in his little group.

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"He's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking to him. Josh turned and looked out the window and saw them talking more quickly.

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Josh and Ron stood by the door and watched Harry run to the compartment door. Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed, Josh standing next to Harry.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily.

"Whoa Weasley, that's not how you speak to a lady," Josh told Ron who rolled his eyes, and then turned to Ginny. "Ginny, could you please excuse us."

"Of course, Josh," Ginny replied with a smile and then left the four, but not before sticking her tongue out at Ron who rolled his eyes again.

Harry, Josh, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Josh, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

"What's he doing here?" Josh asked. "I thought the train only transported students."

"Maybe he asked for a ride or something," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. Josh sitting inbetween Harry and Hermione.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked her, but to Josh, that name did seem oddly familiar. Where did he hear the Lupin before.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"Maybe it's how to live when your out of money," Josh answered jokingly. Hermione slapped him on his arm. "Ow!"

"Shush," whispered Hermione. "It's actually obvious. There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I knew that," Josh whispered rubbing his arm.

Harry, Josh, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. One had two heads, and then another who had one head that wiped his own memory. There were rumours that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

"Oi," Josh agreed with a nod.

"Anyway…" Ron said and turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finish, Josh looked conflicted, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black Escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry...you'll have to be really really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..."

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said, a little nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."

"Yeah, Harry's like a magnet the attracts trouble," Josh said as he pulled out his wand and started whispering 'Expecto Patronum.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is not a time to be funny," Hermione replied.

"Besides, how thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said shakily. Josh raised his head to answer only to be smacked by Hermione.

Josh thought that Ron and Hermione were taking this harder than expected. They seemed much more frighenen of Black than he or Harry was.

"You guys need to be calm about this," Josh said. "We're going to Hogwarts where Dumbledore will be. Where sneaky Snape is and McGonagall, and where this guy is going to be," he said pointing over to the sleeping guy with his wand. "So what if he escaped from Azkaban? There had to be some kind of accident or something."

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," Ron said uncomfortably.

"Someone has to had known, i mean, come on," Josh argued.

"It's because the people are baffled," Ron told Josh. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch them, won't they?" Hermione said earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the muggles looking for him too..."

"Hermione," Josh called. "He evaded the dementors, you know, those soul sucking cloaked things. If he got passed them, then I'm pretty sure he can get passed an ordinary muggle."

"But not the Aurors, right?" Hermione asked.

"Hasn't been caught yet," Josh murmured. And then a faint, tiny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked as they all looked around the compartment for the noise.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," Ron said as he stood up and reached into the luggage rack. A moment later, he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in Ron's hands, glowing brightly.

"Is that a sneakoscope?" Hermione asked with interest, getting a closer look at them item. Josh looked at the Sneakoscope, and then looked at the sleeping man suspiciously.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" Ron asked.

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

He nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it. Josh then continued to look at Harry's trunk. Why would that Sneakoscope just go off of a sudden? It had to be that Lupin, maybe he had a dark side or something? Or, it was going off for some different reason. Maybe one his friends weren't really his friends? No, that would be ridiculous. Then, what was it?

"We could get the Sneakoscope checked in Hogsmeade," Josh heard Ron say, bringing him out of his reverie. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," Josh answered.

"Yeah," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "They've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"

"Really?" Josh said. He didn't hear about that place, and he did have a little interest in haunted place. "I'd like to check that place out."

"– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione or Josh was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry as Josh continued to practice to Patronus charm. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. Josh looked over at Harry and remembered what he witnessed back when the minister had visited. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out." Harry added.

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"I can't go," Harry said. "The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified. "You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"

Harry a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.

"– or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —" Now that peaked the interest of little Josh Anderson.

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"

"Don't be a party pooper, Hermione," Josh said. "Harry can become invisible if he needs to be."

"But still," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when we ask permission," Harry said bitterly.

"But if we're with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare —" Josh snorted.

"Yeah, cause Black couldn't totally take on a few third years," Josh mumured.

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?"

She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away. "Get out of it!" Ron said loudly, Josh trying not to laugh.

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on. It had started to rain and Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart finally arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed Harry a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her. Josh too, accepting a cauldron cake.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favourite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"Don't forget about me, Malfoy," Josh spoke up. Malfoy only sneered and then turned to Ron.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave another snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, as well as Josh in case they needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry, Josh, and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"

Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

"Come on Ron," Josh said. "Don't stoop to his level. He wants you to fight him, but only so he could retaliate in the worst possible way."

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"This feels like one of the longest train rides ever," Josh commented. "And I don't even know when the last time it rained this hard."

"Yeah, we must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"Yeah, besides, i think we're stopping on a bridge," Josh said as he looked through the window as best he could.

"So why're we stopping?" Ron asked.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Okay, what the heck is going on here," Josh said out loud.

Harry felt his way back to his seat. "D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…" Josh said. There was a squeaking sound, and Josh saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and Josh heard someone fall.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"

"Neville?"

"Josh?"

"Neville?"

"Harry?"

"Neville, what are you doing?" Harry said.

"I just want to know what's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down —"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. He jumped up and felt the cat move, and then sat back down.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, wait!" Josh said as a thud was heard followed by two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron —"

"Come in and sit down —"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Okay, there are too many people in here!" Josh whispered fiercely.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Josh could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke.

"_Lumos_," Josh whispered and his wand lit and at that same time, there was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Josh tightened his grip on his wand ready to say the first thing that came to mind.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

Josh saw the cloaked figure, and how it seemed to gaze at Harry. He watched the creature as it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. But Josh always felt something.

An intense cold swept over them all. Josh felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart…it was making him sad, but why was he feeling sad. He should be happy because he was with his friends and they made him very happy. And then on impulse, Josh raised his wand the same time as Lupin and then, a shield of white mist shot out of both wands and pushed the creature out of the compartment and into the hallway, but that's only as far as Josh made it as he collapsed to the floor and passed out from exhaustion.

"Son? Are you all right?"

Someone was shaking Josh, trying to get him to wake.

"W-what?" Josh said groggily as he opened his eyes. There were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He sat up and found himself in the hallway outside of the compartment with Professor Lupin kneeling over him. Neville was also kneeling next to him. Josh felt very very tired.

"Where's Harry?" Josh asked. "Is he okay?"

"Come," Lupin said as he and Neville helped Josh stand up, and then lead them back into the compartment where Ron and Hermione were heaving Harry back onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door behind Josh, Lupin, and Neville. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. Josh and Neville sharing a glance.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny, Josh, and Neville looked back at him, all very pale.

"But I heard screaming —"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. "What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the guards of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. He turned to look at Josh curiously who took a small bite of chocolate.

"Eat," Lupin repeated to Harry. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching him anxiously. Josh sitting down, thinking about what he had just done before passing out.

"I don't get it… what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —" Hermione tried to say.

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, Harry, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…" She then looked at Josh. "Yeah, and then Josh..."

"Josh what?" Harry asked, and then looked at Josh. Everyone looked at him too. Josh looked up to see all his friends looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You did the same spell as the Professor," Hermione said. "What did you do?"

"I-I don't know," Josh answered though he kind of knew what he did. "It felt like I was on autopilot and things just happened," he said. Ron, Ginny, and Neville looked at him strangely, not even knowing what he meant. "Are you guys, okay?" Everyone nodded.

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…" Josh nodded, he felt that too, but then it went away...

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry."Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry, Josh?"

Josh didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.

"Fine," he muttered the same time as Harry. Lupin's eyes travelled over Josh and lingered there for a few more moments.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Josh and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, Josh and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. Josh feeling more awake, but still weak and physically exhuasted. Josh noticed Ron and Hermione kept looking at Harry sideways, as though frightened He might collapse again.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Josh saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf them again; Josh saw Harry lean back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione, Harry, Josh and Ron got out.

As Harry stepped down last, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry and Josh's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the four of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Josh was walking next to Harry when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you two!"

Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Josh watched as Harry and Hermione fought their way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making them feel they must have done something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Anderson."

"Come on, Ron," Josh said as the two stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd. Josh and Ron made their way through the crown and sat in the middle of the Gryffindor Table.

"I wonder what McGonagall wants with Harry and Hermione," Ron wondered.

"Probably something with the dementor or something," Josh answered as he leaned on his hand.

"Yeah, what happened back there?" Ron asked. "I mean, you did a spell i've never seen before, same as Lupin. What was it?" Josh was about to answer, but the first years had arrived and then minutes later, the sorting began.

Harry and Hermione appeared sometime after the sorting. Hermione sitting cross from Ron, while Harry sat next to him.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and they broke off.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age. One just couldn't help trusting the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. Jsoh looked over at Harry who glanced at him and Ron. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Josh, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry and Josh among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Josh heard Ron hiss. And then looked at Snape.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Josh knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties," Dumbledore continued.

Harry, Ron, Josh and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

They four of them were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Josh, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.

"So, Josh, what happened back at the train?" Hermione asked. Josh stopped with a chicken leg in his mouth and looked at Hermione. He didn't really want to talk about this right now, especially with Hermione because it would turn into a big learning lesson or something rathe like that.

"Luck," Josh simply replied and then continued eating. It was actually true as well. Josh had been practicing a spell his grandfather told him about that happened to be how to deflect a dementor. But he wasn't sure what had happened back there really. It was like his body and magic was working wiithout his mind or something like that. But whatever it was, it had to be luck. And that Luck had helped Josh save all of his friends.


	4. Divination and Magical Creatures

Chapter 4: Divination and Magical Creatures

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Josh entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"But there's also the other option of beating him down until he shuts his pale ugly face," Josh said earnng him a swat from Hermione.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. Josh sitting next to Harry and Hermione next to Ron. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. Josh nearly sniggering.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Yeah, my mum's been there a couple times too," Josh added. "She told me she hates going there, always coming back all depressed and sad."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse.

Josh began to look at his schedule while he began eating some cereal. It seems he'd be starting some new classes today.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Josh heard Hermione say happily. Josh looked up to see Ron leaning over.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"How would you manage that?" Josh asked, though he did have an idea.

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered.

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Actually, it is possible -" Josh said, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Pass the marmalade," she said.

"But —" Ron started.

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, and when she looked up, Josh was leaning on his hand staring at her as if he knew. Hermione looked away and ate her breakfast and read one of her books.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready… hope it's okay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…" He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice. The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule. "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed the group of friends into the Entrance Hall.

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.

"There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"

Josh sighed and looked at Harry who was watching a painting. Josh decided to join him while Ron and Hermione argued which way to go. Josh looked at the painting. A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron, Josh and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

The four teens watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass. Josh and Ron shared a glance and gave a laugh.

"Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" he yelled.

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" Josh and Ron shared another glance. He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!" And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armour. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, Josh and Hermione climbed the tightly spiralling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you if we ever need someone mental," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared.

"I need to exercise more," Josh huffed out as they climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing. Josh looked up at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

"You're a real Gryffindor aren't you?" Josh said sarcastically as he followed Harry first.

They emerged into the strangest-looking classroom they had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Ron appeared at Josh's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

"What the heck's that mean?" Josh muttered.

Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect.

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table, while Josh sat with Lavender and Parvati in front of his three friends.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…"

Josh chuckled silently at these words because he knew that Hermione relied on books, and that in this class, books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. Josh and Harry looked at one another and chuckled.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. Josh looked around at the other students, and thought what that last sentence would mean.

"I wonder, dear," Trelawney said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair next to Josh, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled and sat back down. Josh was really going to like this class, very very mysterious.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

"Hmph, she's making him nervous, so he'll break a cup," Hermione huffed. "Self-fulfilling prediction!"

"Come on, Hermione," Josh said. "I doubt she is. I mean it would be something Neville would do."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

When Josh had had his teacup filled, he went back to his table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. He swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cup and swapped over and looked at it, waiting for someone to finish their tea.

"Right," Josh heard Ron as say and then turned to his friends. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom, making Josh jump.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…" Harry consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction. Josh silently laughing as someone tapped him on his shoulder. It was Parvati and was ready to trade cups, so they did.

"My turn…" Josh heard Ron say. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…But this way it looks more like an acorn… what's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…"

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry, and Josh let out snorts of laughter, making Parvati look at Josh strangely.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counter clockwise. "The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. "Well, they do," Hermione said. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Josh stared at her with a mixture of amazement. He had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"

"Of course there is," Josh mumured.

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed, making a few students jump. There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy — my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry. Josh's eyes widened in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"

Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair. "I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left. Josh looked into Harry's cup and sure enough, he did see it. The Grim was there in plain sight, how could anyone miss it?

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him, not even Josh or Ron.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.

Josh chose a seat right at the back of the room with his other best friend Daphne Greengrass, feeling a little afraid and worried for his best friend Harry. Josh shot Harry a furtive glance. Harry looked as if he wanted to disappear on the spot. Josh noitce that the rest of the class was glancing at Harry, probably thinking if he was to drop dead at any moment, same thing Josh was thinking.

"What's up with you and the rest of the Gryffindors?" Daphne whispered to Josh who hadn't heard her the first time. She nudged him with an elbow making Josh blink out of his trans and then look at her.

"What?" he whispered.

"What's wrong with you and the rest of you Gryffindors?" Daphne repeated, and Josh then told her everything that went on in his Divination class earlier that morning. "Are you sure?" she asked Josh.

"I'm positive," Josh answered. "I saw it myself. It was right there in his cup. Harry's in more bigger trouble than usual and he could die."

"Come on, Josh," Daphne said. "You're overexaggerating. Besides, that class is nothing but a load of hogwash."

"Daphne, are you serious?" Josh said. Daphne shrugged and was about to reply when McGonagall started her lecture.

Josh hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. He was really worried about his best friend.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Every Gryffindor's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," said Harry, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white.

She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed. Harry felt a bit better. Ron and Josh still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start. Josh looked at Ron who looked worried.

"Harry," Ron said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. Josh looked up at Harry. He had just remembered what Harry told him back in Diagon Alley about seeing a black dog in the park. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys."

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly. Josh nodded, half believing.

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad. "Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, i'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug. "I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly. Josh and Harry watched the two argue back and forth.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere, making Josh and Harry jump.

"He does have a point there," Josh murmured to Harry.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her. "What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

"Yeah, she has," Josh replied watching Hermione leave the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Josh were pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.<p>

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry and Josh walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when they spotted four only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that they realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.

Malfoy was talking animatedly to Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry and Josh were quite sure he knew what they were talking about.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harry and Josh thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Josh had had a lot unpleasant experiences in there, and though he that he had a few left inside him. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

Josh found himself standing next to Daphne and Tracey, while his other friends stood in the front. They smiled to one another in greeting.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How do we do that exactly?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Josh, had a shoe lace tied to keep his book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"It's not like we didn't want to, Professor," Josh spoke up to Hagrid who nodded.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" said Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures some of the students had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they? So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Josh saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously. Josh would have done so if he was at the front of the group, but he decided to stay back ths one time.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Josh had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. Nott...Josh would love to show him a lesson or two.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yer allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them and climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously. Josh watching from the back of the crowd with interest.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Josh watched as Harry tried not to blink. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

He watched as Harry gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at them. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Josh smiled and watched Harry pat the Hippogriff's beak, and then the class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, yeh two," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," he continued, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Josh watched as Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry. Harry just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he. Josh and the other students watched in awe and amazment as Harry began to fly with Buckbeak

Buckbeak flew Harry once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground. Once on the ground, Harry dismounted the Hippogriff.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.

Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Josh and Daphne were practicing on another that looked like Buckbeak. The two were haveing good fun and were petting the hippogriff in no time at all.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Josh to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream, scaring Daphne who grabbed onto Josh's hand, and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Josh saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid. Josh was walking with the Slytherins who weren't yelling which consisted of Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise who happened to have a tiny smirk on his face.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. Nott with his hand in his pocket as if he was about to grab his wand.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. Some of The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room;

Josh stopped and watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs most likely to Gryffindor Tower. Josh turned to Daphne.

"Daphne?" he said. Daphne turned to look at Josh questioningly.

"Yes?"

"The scary stuff is over now," Josh replied, earning a puzzled look from Daphne. "You can let go of my hand."

Daphne eye's widened as she had forgotten she was holding his hand. She blushed furiously and quickly let go of Josh's hand. "Sorry," she mumbled. Josh smiled and began walking away, but then turned back.

"It's alright," Josh said to her with a smile. "I didn't mind it all." And then Josh walked off, not noticing Daphne blush again, smile, and then walk off towards the dungeons.

**A/N: ****For his boggart, I wanted something to be really scary, so scary it will make him freeze. And for his patronus, Josh is a good person, but ima let you guys in on a little secret, as my stories progresses, he might have a little or more dark in him, maybe. so i need an animal who's half and half, light and dark. what do you think?**


	5. Reflection

Chapter 5: Reflection

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, much to Josh's annoyance, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Josh saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away. He shook his head and began to look around for Daphne. And then he found her towards the front of the classroom, talking animatedly with Tracey Davis and laughing. Josh leaned on his hand with a small smile. He always liked it when Daphne would smile, cause she had a great smile and a great laugh.

"Watcha lookin at, mate?" Ron asked as he appeared and sat down next to Josh who was brought out of his reverie and tried to act natural and return to his potion's assignment.

"Oh, nothing," Josh lied, but Ron wasn't fooled this time. He looked to where Josh was looking and, of course, saw the Slytherins.

"I thought you got over them," Ron said as he turned back and began to look into his book.

"What?" Josh said.

"Yeah, i thought you ditched them for good," Ron replied. "I thought you gave them up for me, so we wouldn't be fighting with me. I thought you came to your senses, and finally agreed with my ideas."

"What?" Josh whispered fiercely. "Are you serious, right now? How can you believe that I would actually think that. And I can't believe that you haven't came to your sense that some of the Slytherins aren't all like stupid litte Malfoy or that douche, Nott, or a little annoying twit like Parkinson."

"Josh, come on," Ron said.

"No, Ron," Josh interuppted. "Everything I said last year still and will alway stand. Remember that, and I don't care if you want to be my friend or not, but i will tell you this. If you do want to be my friend, then you better respect my decisions and ideas, and it doesn't mean you have to like them. Just respect them!"

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Josh looked at Malfoy who had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favoured his own students above all others.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Hermione, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. Josh and Ron were at another table with Neville who was having trouble as always.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"

"Potter, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Josh looked at Harry who sighed heavily with his teeth clenched.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Potter, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Harry seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Potter's mutilating my roots, sir."

Josh, Ron, and Neville watched as Snape approached Harry and Malfoy's table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Harry an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Potter."

"But, sir —!"

Harry had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Harry shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can also skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Hermione began to discreetly try to repair the damage to the roots Harry now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Josh heard Malfoy asked Harry and Hermione quietly.

"None of your business," said Hermione, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Harry, unable to keep quiet.

"– he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Granger, slice my caterpillars for me."

At the next cauldron sat Josh, Ron, and Neville who happened to be in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see."Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe I could help Neville put it right —"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Mister Anderson," said Snape coldly, but Josh didn't look scared or go pick at Neville, but instead glared right back at Snape with pure hatred. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Josh who nodded.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here…" Hermione repeated, looking significantly at Harry. She turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"

But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry. He leaned across the table. "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly. Josh listened on the conversation as he helped Neville.

Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile. "Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Harry roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.

"Know what?"

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe, Goyle and Nott laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Josh squeezed his shoulder and muttered a few instructions to him out of the corner of his mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. He also tried to help Neville when Snape was turned and not looking at all.

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron. He looked at Josh with fear in his eyes. Josh gave an approving nod as if saying 'it'll be alright, no worries.'

"Everyone gather round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Most of the Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Mister Anderson."

"I didn't help him, _sir!_" Josh replied as Snape looked right into Josh's eyes. "Maybe Neville is more smarter than he looks. And you just need to cut him some slack." Josh felt a push in his mind, which was weird but pushed back, and glared hard at Snape. "Must be nice for someone as big as you to pick on someone who's fragile and can't do anything to defend himself cause he's afraid." he said as he there was a harder push in his mind, so Josh just pushed back as hard as he could, and then the two blinked.

"Class dismissed." Snape said and then walked away. And students began gathering their things and leaving.

Josh picked up stuff and began to leave, when he turned to glare at Snape, he saw the Professor sitting at his desk messaging his temples. He thought nothing of this and then left the classroom. He walked up the stairs and began making his way to DADA when he was pulled into a alcove.

"Are you crazy?" whispered a feminine voice, and Josh new exactly who it was.

"Apparently," Josh said as he adjust the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. Daphne looked back at him with a blank expression. "What?" he whispered. "Look, Snape needs to leave Neville alone, it's not my fault he's got a stick up his arse."

"Josh, you just need to be careful with Snape," Daphne said worriedly.

"Why?"

"Because he's...I can't tell you," Daphne replied. "Look, I have to go to class," she said and then hugged Josh. "I'll see you later." and then left.

Josh shook his head and then left for his DADA class, but not before seeing Hermione hurrying up with a bag full of books which he thought was a little weird.

* * *

><p>Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Josh sat in the back, as everyone took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.<p>

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose. Josh remembered it fondly, he thought it was actually kind of funny now.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth, especially when they landed on Josh.

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Mister Anderson is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet, while Josh glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. Josh stared at the wardrobe blankly. He wasn't afraid of dumb boggart, but he was curious as to what his biggest fear is.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand, causing Josh and Ron to roll their eyes at the same time.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Josh looked at Harry who had Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, which was very off-putting and annoying.

"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry answered.

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed, yet making Josh smile a little.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. "

"Think he knows who the people were?" Josh heard Ron ask Harry quietly.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed, yet Josh didn't really laugh at all. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. Josh did laugh this time, as The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. And Josh thought… What scared him most in the world?

His first thought was Lord Voldemort but he wasn't afraid of him last year or the year before, but what was it? Josh had no idea.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Josh sighed and then looked at Harry who looked afraid and not ready at all.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Josh's hair stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Ron, you're next!"

Ron leapt forwards.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly, reminding Josh of his second year. For a moment, he thought Ron had frozen. Then —

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone. Josh stared at the smoke. What happened? He never got his turn.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione, Josh, and Harry."

"But we didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all." But what about Josh, he didn't do anything at all.

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Josh, however, wasn't feeling cheerful, yet annoyed and disappointed. Professor Lupin hadn't gove him a chance. Why?

But no one else seemed to have noticed anything, except for Harry who looked the same as Harry, disappointed.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully. Josh laggin behind, yet hearing the whole conversation.

"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

Josh ignored them the rest of the way up to the Gryffindor Tower, but he didn't follow them to the common room, instead, he took a different turn and walked through the hallway where the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. He wanted to see a boggart, and wish he had a chance to do the spell. Josh stopped at the dead end and turned back thinking the same thing, but stopped when he noticed that there was a door there on the opposite of the tapestry.

"What the?" Josh said to himself. That door was there before, so where did it come from. Shrugging it off, Josh walked over to the door and opened it, and walked inside. The room was medium sized, and practically empty except for the shaking drawer in the center of the room, and at once, Josh knew it was a boggart.

Josh slowly walked over to the drawer and stopped a few feet away as the drawer shook violently. He pulled out his wand and waved it at the drawer, "_Open!" _ he said, and the drawer opened, and something flew out, and it shapeshifted.

Josh watched in shock as the boggart stopped and had turned into...himself? It was like looking into his reflection. Why was the boggart himself? Was Josh biggest fear himself? Why? But then something happened. Josh's eyes widened as the Boggart Josh was growing taller and older, but his facial features were changing. Josh shook his head in terror as he watched the boggart Josh grow up into Lord Voldemort but the change into something else. He didn't look like Voldemort anymore, more like Josh and Voldemort put together. He had long black hair, but he was pale and had the red eyes, and scaly fingers in black robes staring back at the real Josh menacingly and grinning evilly.

"No," Josh said while shaking his head. The boggart nodded and walked towards Josh who was frozen head to toe from fear. "No!" Josh screamed, but the boggart walked closer towards Josh who finally moved and took a step back. "No!"

"Yes!" the boggart spoke.

"What are you?" Josh asked, very, very afraid.

"I am you!" the boggart said. "I am the older version of you. The future version of you! This is who you will become! A Dark Lord just like your cousin Lord Voldemort!"

"No!" Josh screamed loudly and then ran out of the room. He bursted through the corridor knocking down Oliver Wood in the process, he fell over too.

"Oi!" Wood said. "Watch where yer going!" Josh didn't say anything as he stood up and shaking badly, his eyes were wide in fear.

"Josh?" Harry said as him, Hermione, and Ron walked over to him. Josh looked back at his friends. "Are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Josh stood up, and without answering his friends, he ran upstairs to his dorm and crawled into his bed and shut the curtains.

"No," Josh said to himself as he began to rock back and forth. "It's nothing. It wasn't real. It was just a fear, and fears don't come true, right?"

Josh always wanted to find out what his deepest fear was, and now he figured it out. His deepest fear was turning into a person like Voldemort, a Dark Lord. He should've realized when he found out he was the true Heir of Slytherin. Now he regrets it all, wishing he never ever went inside that room, wishing he never opened that true, wishing he never found out that he was related to Slytherin and Voldemort. Wish he could just forget the last twenty minutes of his life.


	6. He's Here

Chapter 6: He's Here

Ever since Josh found out what his biggest fear was, he had not been able to sleep well at all. Whenever he did sleep, he had the same nightmare over and over about him as a dark lord torturing and killing people that included his friends and family. For a few days, he had become distant towards his friends, who barely even noticed his change, or that's what Josh thought, but all in all, he tried to continue with his studies and schoolwork.

Josh was walking through the third floor corridor one night after dinner, worrying about his darkest fear. He sighed as he stopped in front of a familiar door. It was the one him, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had went down their first year at Hogwarts to stop the Sorcerer's Stone from being stolen. That was a good adventure for Josh, and so was his second year when Him, Harry, and Ron went down to the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny from a memory of Voldemort, and that's when Josh found out he was the Heir of Slytherin and a very distant cousin of Lord Voldemort himself.

Josh sighed and continued walking on through the corridor, then stopped at a window, and leaned against the wall with another sigh. What if what that boggart had told him was true. What if he was meant to be dark, and then be a Dark Lord like Voldemort. But all those things Dumbledore and his Grandfather told him a few months ago still lingered in his mind, but from what he was shown by the boggart, Josh didn't know what he was to become anymore.

"Get away from me!" shouted a feminine voice bringing Josh out of his thoughts. Josh turned to look for the sound of the voice, and a few seconds later, a girl about 15 years old, ran from around the corner, looking slightly afraid. And then another person appeared, it was a guy looking like he was a seventh year and was wearing Slytherin robes. The girl was wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"Ah, come on, sweetie, you know you want me," he said huskily as he caught up to the girl and wrapped up his arms around her waist from behind.

"No, i don't," the girl replied. "Please, let me go!" she cried. Josh stood up straight and watched the two older teens.

"Or what!" the Slytherin said as he pushed her up against the wall and stared into her eyes. "Or what?" he repeated, sounding a little threatening. "Look here, mudblood, i don't care if you like me or not! I'm going to get what I want with or without you permission, you got that?" he growled. The Ravenclaw girl whimpered as her eyes caught onto Josh's who was walking up to the two and pulled out his wand. He hated guys who always tried to get what they wanted no matter what the other person thought. He also hated the word mudblood so much, it made his blood boil.

"Leave her alone," Josh spoke up with a blank expression on his face.

The seventh year Slytherin boy turned to Josh with an angry sneer. "Hit the road, kid," he hissed at Josh. "This doesn't concern you. This is between me and her!"

"But when a Slytherin and a girl who doesn't want him is involved, it will concern me no matter what you think," Josh replied as he gripped his wand tighter, confidence in his face. The Slytherin boy leaned off the Ravenclaw girl and fully faced Josh.

"Look, kid," he said pointing his finger. "You better leave before things get rough."

"Yeah, I'll leave, and i'll take the Ravenclaw with me," Josh replied. The Slytherin boy laughed.

"No, i don't think so. She stays with me," he replied. "But you can just get the hell outta here and keep your mouth shut!" Josh didn't reply as he stood his ground and glared at the Slytherin who chuckled. "You don't know who you're messing with kid," he said, the Ravenclaw girl was now on the ground fearful of what was going to happen.

"Honestly, I don't care who the hell you are - "

"I am Rebastan Malice, I am the Slytherin's most top student, pure-bred and pure-blood, and I have a reputation for beating down little Gryffindors such as yourself and get away with it," the older teen said and pulled out his wand. "And now, it's your turn." And he raised his wand, but before he got anything out, Josh shouted first.

"_Everte Statum!_" Josh shouted first. His spell soared and hit Rebastan right in the chest sending him flying to the ground, groaning in pain. "_Expelliarmus!_" Josh said as he walked towards the older teen, disarming him and catching his wand with his left hand.

Josh stopped, stood over the Slytherin, who was looking back anxiously, and glared back with fire in his brown eyes, jaw clenched, looking like he was about to murder someone. He hated people like this, people who tried to get what they wanted with force. They deserve nothing. What the do deserve is pain and a lot of it. Josh pointed his wand at the older teen who gulped as the temperature seemed to get colder. The tip of his wand glowing red, thinking of the curse that was used on him last year.

_Do it, Josh. You know you want to! _said a voice in the back of Josh's head that sounded strangely like his boggart. _He deserves it. He deserves to be tortured for trying to get what he wants with force. Do it! Think of all the Gryffindors he's probably beaten up and hurt. Do it!_

_"Cru-" _But he stopped himself when he caught sight of the Ravenclaw girl who was staring back at him with fear in his eyes. Josh blinked, and the temperature seemed to get warmer. He lowered his wand and looked at Rebastan who was also had feared in his eyes. He knew what curse Josh was about to preform on him. "Get out of here," he said to the two older teens, who both stood up and went their different ways. Josh turned and began walking back to his dorm.

What was he doing? The curse was right on the tip of his tongue. How could he preform that unforgivable curse? He wasn't a bad person. He was one of the good guys, not some Death Eater. He was on Harry's side and didn't believe any of Voldemort's ideas. As Josh walked up the stairs, he decided and promised himself that he would always be on the light side no matter what happened, even if his mother died, he would stay on Harry's. And nothing, nothing would make him turn dark. But it was only a matter of time when Josh's promise to himself would be broken.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.<p>

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Josh only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever. Josh would have spoke up for Neville if Snape had not given him an assigned seat at the front of the class to keep him from helping Neville.

Josh's liking of Divination turned to dislike. He was dreading the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols. He couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence. Josh was a little upset as this was going to be one of his major classes with what he wanted to do when he got older.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.

The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.

There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.

Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, which excited Josh as he would be able to try out for Quidditch next year, hopefully.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish any of the Gryffindors' vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.

Josh, Ron, and Hermione were excitedly talking to one another when Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?", he asked Ron, Josh, and Hermione, who were sitting by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, and Josh saw his high spirits ebbing away.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages —"

"Ron!" said Hermione causing Josh to look at her. "Harry's supposed to stay in school —"

"They can't be the only third years left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

"If you can't go, i'll bring you something, maybe that'll help you cheer up from missing out," Josh said with a smile. He thought that his troubles about his future were fixed, but whenever he saw Rebastan, or that Ravenclaw girl, they didn't look at him, wanting to ignore and stay away from Josh.

Crookshanks suddenly leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth. Josh and Harry grimacing at the same time.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione stroked him.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned and pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry. Josh throwing his finished chart and his bag.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OI!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Josh and Harry jumped back and began to laugh as Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think —"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle, Josh and Harry included. "And Scabbers was here first and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

* * *

><p>Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione the next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod. Josh working with Neville, and Hannah Abbott who kept glancing at Josh who thought was strange. Every time he caught her looking at him, she would blush and look away. Josh would just shrug it off and continue working.<p>

"How's Scabbers?" Josh heard Hermione ask timidly as he stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next. They were in a line that seemed to be held up as there was something going on at the front of the line. Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, Josh and Ron went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er —" Josh, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at one another confusingly.

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" Lavender said.

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Josh's eyes widened in shock. It seems Trelawney got it right again, weird. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then — "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

Parvati glared at her as Josh rolled his eyes.

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Hermione was about to argue when Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were now looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, Ron and Hermione seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class. Josh sat next to Neville.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Josh heard Ron hiss at Harry.

"Oh. but —" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly as Josh stood up next to Ron and they all stood outside the room to wait for Harry.

"I don't think it's going to work," Josh said. "McGonagall is a person who strictly sticks to rules no matter what excuse."

"You don't know, if you don't try," Ron said.

"But still."

"Yeah, I think Josh is right," Hermione said. "She is the one to always follow rules."

Seconds later, Harry reappeared looking solemn.

"So?" Ron said with a smile. "Do you get to go?" he asked as they all began walking to their next class. Harry shook his head.

* * *

><p>"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."<p>

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily. "Great."

The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made Harry feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the forms, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had them signed, that was no good. Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them.

"Don't worry Harry, you can hang out with the first and second years," Josh told him. "Boss them around or something."

On Halloween morning, Josh awoke and went down to breakfast. He saw Harry sit next to him looking thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for Harry.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.

"And some joke stuff from Zonko's," Josh added.

"Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was at, offhand voice. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

Harry accompanied Ron, Hermione and Josh to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe, and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Josh watched Harry ignore Malfoy, waved at his friends, and then left, probably back to Gryffindor tower. Josh turned with Ron and Hermione walked towards the carriages that took them to the Village of Hogsmeade which was a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops.

Josh, Hermione, Ron, and Neville exited their carriage they were sharing and stared at the village in amazement. The village was small yet it looked very beautiful with it's cottages and many shops, and with the many people buslting around.

"Wow," Hermione breathed out. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, where do you want to go first?" Ron asked, eyeing the village, looking for Honeyduke's. Josh was too looking around when he caught the sight of Daphne and Blaise leaning against a shop as if waiting for someone, which happened to be him as Daphne saw him and waved him over. He was about to walk over to his friends when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Are you going to stand there all day and stare like idiots, or are you going to move?" snarled a drawling voice.

"Hello Nott," Josh greeted as him, Ron, and Hermione turned to face Nott, Bullstrode, and Parkinson. "I see you decided to bring your girlfriend along," he said.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Pansy hissed.

"I wasnt talking about you Parkinson," Josh said with a smirk. Ron laughed out loud while Hermione tried to not laugh, but wasn't doing so well. "I was talking about Bullstrode."

Bullstrode blushed, while Nott sneered. Pansy seemed to be a but disappointed for some odd reason. "Shut up, Anderson," Nott snarled as him, Bullstrode, and Pansy pushed through the three Gryffindors who continued to laugh.

"Nice on, Josh," Ron chuckled. "So where to first?" he asked his friends. Josh looked over at Daphne and Blaise who were waiting for him. "To Honeyduke's?"

"Actually, Ron, Hermione," Josh said and turned to look at Ron and Hermione apologetically. "I have to be somewhere else." he said, and excused himself and walked over to Blaise and Daphne. Ron and Hermione sighed, looked at one another while rolling their eyes at each other and walked through the village together.

"Hey, guys," Josh greeted as he stopped in front of Blaise and Daphne. "Blaise."

"Josh," Blaise greeted with a nod.

"Hey, Josh," Daphne replied with a smile to Josh who smiled back.

"Where's Tracey?" Josh asked curiously as the three began walking through the village.

"Oh, she's on a date with a older Ravenclaw boy," Daphne answered with a small smile.

"Really," Josh said and glanced at Blaise. "But i thought she liked Bl - oomph!" Blaise looked over at the two with a raised eyebrow. Josh was rubbing his stomach from being elbowed from Daphne and smiled innocently at him. "What was that for?" Josh whispered fiercely to Daphne when Blaise turned away.

"He doesn't know about Tracey's feelings for him, and she doesn't want him to know," Daphne whispered back. Josh had found out last year, during on of their study sessions, Tracey was really into Blaise and now had real feelings for him.

"If she likes him, then why is she going out with this older Ravenclaw guy?" Josh asked as he scratched his arm.

"To see if she gets Blaise's attention and relies that he likes her too," Daphne whispered back.

"What good will that do?" Josh said. Daphne rolled her eyes and noticed that Blaise had stopped and turned to his friends.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked the two.

Daphne and Josh glanced at each other and shrugged. "Where ever's fine with me," Josh answered. "But i did want to check out the Shrieking Shack."

"Why?" Daphne asked a little worried.

"Cause it's haunted," Blaise and Josh answered at the same time, and then chuckled. "Who wouldn't want to check out a haunted place," Josh added.

"Fine," Daphne replied reluctantly. "Can we go to the Three Broomsticks first? I'm really thirsty."

Blaise and Josh glanced at one another and shrugged. "Sure," they answered. Minutes later, the two Slytherins and one Gryffindor walked into the inn and pub called the Three Broomsticks. It was warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming. There was a mirror behind the bar that reflected the cosy atmosphere.

"Over here," Blaise pointed to an empty table and began to walk towards it, Daphne and Josh following seconds later. Blaise sat down first, Josh sitting across from him, and Daphne sitting in between the two. A few more seconds later, a middle aged, good looking woman appeared at their table.

"Morning, Loves," she greeted.

"Morning," the three third years chorused.

"Madam Rosmerta, what can i get you?" she asked them.

"Three Butterbeers," Blaise answered. Madam Rosmerta nodded and walked off. Blaise turned to his friends. "Ever had a butterbeer?" he asked them. "My mum never let me drink it when i was younger."

"Like once," Josh answered. "A few years ago. Daphne?"

"Of course," Daphne answered with a smile. A couple of minutes later, Madam Rosmerta reappeared with three butterbeers, sitting them in front of the third years. Josh grabbed his cold glass of Butterbeer and took a drink. He thought it tasted a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch which meant it was pretty good.

"Not bad," Blaise said after drinking some of his butterbeer.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, " Josh agreed, taking another drink of Butterbeer. After a few conversations of classes and schoolwork, and another glass of butterbeer, The three third years left the Three Broomsticks in search of the Shrieking Shack. And they found it, a little ways outside of Hogsmeade. It was a two story house that looked very old and unkept, like no one took care of it, just let it die.

"It looks dead," Josh observed as the trio stopped at the gates.

"It looks Ancient," Blaise added.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain," Daphne told the boys.

"Why? Has anyone ever been inside?" Josh asked. Daphne and Blaise shrugged. "If no one's been inside, how do they know it's haunted?" he asked, looking at the shack.

"Cause of all the shouting and the yelling," Blaise answered.

"And the howling," Daphne added.

"Howling, huh," Josh said, and the two Slytherins nodded. "Maybe it's a group of wolves that found a new home," he suggested.

"How would they have gotten in?" Daphne asked as she crossed her arms.

"Only one way to find out," Josh said as he turned to Blaise who smirked back, and at the same time, the two boys ran towards the house.

"What are you doing?" Daphne shouted, uncrossing her arms. "You can't go in there!"

"Come on, Daph!" Josh shouted back. "Be a little adventurous!"

Daphne huffed and shook her head, recrossing her arms. She watched as Josh and Blaise walked up to the front door and tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't this open?" Blaise groaned out. Him and Josh stopped pushing against the door and looked at it.

"It's not locked, cause the doorknob turns fully," Josh said. "It must be wedged in shut or something."

"It's enchanted!" Daphne shouted. "Because of the ghosts."

Blaise ignored her and went for the closest window and tried to open in it, but had no luck. "Locked," he sighed.

"Maybe it is enchanted close," Josh said as him and Blaise began walking away from the Shrieking Shack.

"I told you," Daphne said when Josh and Blaise stopped in front of her, then they all began walking back to the village. "They probably enchanted it to keep anyone from going in." The trio entered the village and continued to look around the many shops and buy whatever they wanted, whether it be school supplies, random junk, or some delicious candy. All in all, Josh had a great time, especially with his two Slytherin friends.

* * *

><p>"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."<p>

A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap. It was dusk, and Ron, Josh, and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —" Ron said.

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"

Harry looked at Josh waiting for him to say something. "Oh, uh, I went to the Shrieking Shack." he said. "It's a haunted house, but you can't get inside it for some reason." he said.

"The entrances are probably spelled shut to keep anyone from getting in," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," Josh replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry.

"What did you do?" She said, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in and gave him a goblet of some kind of steamy looking liquid."

Josh raised his eyebrows, while Ron's mouth fell open. "Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"No duh," Josh spoke. "If he even tried to poison Lupin, Snape would have to answer to Dumbledore."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione, Josh, and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy and Rosalae, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"

Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

"Yeah, what's the hold up?" Josh said stepping up on his toes to get a view.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as Josh's eyes widened.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Everyone gasped, and Josh, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at one another worriedly. Sirius Black was in the castle of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>An I forgot, but i'd like to thank the 22thDoctor for the boggart idea which was actually perfect. Still looking for a patronus, but i dont know if i'll use it this story. An d I decided I wanted Josh to have a guy best friend, since Harry has Ron, so Josh's best friend is going to be Blaise.**


	7. Telling Someone

Chapter 7: Telling Someone

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to Josh, Harry, and Hermione; they seized four sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk, except Josh who laid on his back, hands behind his head, and stared up at the enchanted ceiling, yet still listening to his friends. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Hermione shuddered.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only one who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry, Josh, and Ron.

"Probably," said Ron and Josh at the same time.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered."

"Actually Hermione, house elves can apparate through Hogwarts, remember Dobby? Maybe Black's got himself a house elf," Josh told his friends without looking at them. "And have you noticed that the dementors don't even attack animals so he could be an animagus like McGonagall. He could be some kind of bird or something a fly right in. And I'm pretty sure Harry isn't the only one with an invisibility cloak, and I betting that there a more secret passages the Filch doesn't know about," he finished. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes then looked at Josh who happened to be looking at her sideways with a smirk. She turned away annoyed that she was disapproved.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Josh felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind, which felt pretty nice.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Josh watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Josh heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Josh kept quite still, eyes closed, and listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Josh opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Snape's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Dumbledore's profile, which looked very calm. Josh's closed his eyes as he thought he saw Dumbledore look his way.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Josh glanced sideways at the others. They had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

* * *

><p>The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.<p>

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

The weather worsened from nice to windy with dark clouds signaling heavy rain, as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news. It seemed since the Slytherin team was unable to play because of the Seeker's arm still being injured, the Gryffindors will be playing the Hufflepuffs, which angered the whole team.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Josh was sitting in his DADA class where Snape was substituting when the door was pulled open, and Harry entered, breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry stayed where he was. "What's wrong with him?"

Snape's black eyes glittered. "Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss —"

Josh watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"— werewolves," said Snape.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. Josh, however, not caring, began turning page by page, but was surprised when his book was automatically turned to page 394 by magic. He looked at Snape who was setting his wand down on the desk.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring the girl. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Josh glared at Snape. "He's right," he said, making everyone look at him, including Snape who sneered. "Why ask us if you won't let anyone answer, especially the people who actually know the answer, like the smart people, who may even be smarter than you."

"You will join Mr. Weasley in detention, Mr. Anderson," Snape snarled.

"Glad to," Josh replied quietly.

"And take ten points away from your house," Snape added as the two glared at one another.

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, Anderson, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Josh sighed and walked towards Snape with Ron as everyone left the classroom. Snape glared at both boys.

"For your detention, Weasley, you will be scrubbing out the bedpans in the hospital wing without magic! Is that clear!" he snarled. Ron's face turned red and nodded. "And you, Mr. Anderson, you will help Mr. Filch mop the whole dungeon floors, without magic, tomorrow, during the Quidditch match!" Josh nodded, not showing any anger in his face, yet his right hand was clenched in a fist and slightly shaking. "Get out of my sight!"

Ron and Josh turned and left the classroom and caught up with Harry and Hermione five minutes later, both in a towering rage.

"D'you know what that —" (Ron called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!")

"— is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

"At least you don't have to work with that old git, Filch," Josh said heatedly as they continued to walk on. "During the Quidditch Match!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Josh woke up at 7:30 in the morning, but as he sat up, he laid back down with an annoyed groan. He had just remembered that he had detention with Mr. Filch mopping the dungeon floors while the Quidditch game was going on. Josh sighed and sat back up and looked around. Neville and Harry were already awake and gone, most likely to breakfast. Seamus, Dean, and Ron were still in their beds snoring away.<p>

Josh huffed, got out of bed, and dressed in some normal and old clothes, and walked quietly out of the dormitory. As he looked out the window on his way, he saw that it was very cloudy and raining a bit hard. He also saw an animal walking along the edge of the forest, but thought nothing of it.

As he opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.

"You know, as much as i don't like that rat, I don't think Ron would appreciate it," Josh told Crookshanks. "There are plenty of mice around this place — go and chase them. Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot.

The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Even if Josh didn't have detention, he'd still go out to watch that Quidditch Match. He liked Quidditch and hoped that next year, he could at least try out. He looked around to see a few students awake and sitting around, probably waiting for their friends to wake up and join them.

Josh sighed through his nose and then headed through the portrait hole by himself, just as Ron appeared in the common room.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan. Josh jumped and turned in the air while pulling out his wand, pointing it at the painting. "Very quick, i see!"

"Cadogan, you mangy curl! It's too early!" Josh replied and put his wand away. "Quit surprising people!" he added and then left the painting, who shouted, 'Get back here!'

Minutes later, Josh arrived at the Great Hall to see a more than a few students at their respective tables, eating their breakfast, and talking softly among their friends. Josh walked over to his table and sat next to Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team, who were talking about the match.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

And this continued for a bit when Ron and Hermione joined, and minutes later, everyone but Josh, walked outside towards the Quidditch Pitch. Josh sat there quietly and watched the other houses walked out towards the Pitch as well. First game of the season, and he wasn't aloud to go. Maybe he shouldn't have spoke out against Snape, oh well.

"Aren't you going to the game?" Daphne asked as she and Blaise appeared next to Josh on both sides and took a seat.

"Yeah, your team is playing today," Blaise added. "Shouldn't you be following your house?"

"No," Josh answered solemnly. "I can't go. I have detention with Mr. Filch, mopping the dungeon floors without magic."

"That sucks," Blaise said as he took a sip of orange juice. "Hey, this is better than our orange juice," he said to himself.

Daphne looked at Josh who was watching the people leave. "We're not going either," she said, getting Josh's attention. "I don't want to get all wet," she added as Blaise drained the goblet of orange juice.

"Why is this better than ours?" he asked no one in particular.

"Where's Tracey?" Josh asked.

"With her guy friend," Daphne answered with a sigh. Josh nodded and stood up.

"Time to meet Filch," he said.

"We could come with you, you know, to keep you company," Blaise suggested as he stood up with Daphne. "I'm sure mopping the dungeon floors by yourself would get a lot boring."

"Yeah, and maybe Filch will let us give you a hand," Daphne added with a smile.

"What? I don't want to mop the floors," Blaise said but was then elbowed by Daphne. "I mean, sure, we'd like to help out," he corrected.

Josh shrugged. "Alright, let's go," he said, and the trio began to walk out of the Great Hall, and towards Filch's office which was near the Entrance Hall. Daphne and Blaise stood behind Josh as he knocked on Filch's door. The door opened to reveal the disgruntled caretaker.

"Ah, Anderson, right on time, i see," he growled, then spotted Daphne and Blaise. "What're you to doing here? Got detention too, i suppose."

"Yes sir," Daphne lied innocently while Blaise glared at the ground grumbling to himself. "We just got it from the Professor and told us to come here right away and mop the dungeon floors with no magic at all." Josh looked at Daphne, smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Well, alright," Filch said as he disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared with three buckets of soapy water and three mops. He handed them each a mop and bucket. "I will be by in the next hour and see your work," he told the three third years. "Get to work!" he barked making only Daphne jump, and then slammed the door shut.

Josh sighed and turned around and began walking to the dungeons with Blaise and Daphne in tow, and arrived at their destination a few minutes later.

"Alright, so who does what?" Blaise asked his two friends. Daphne looked at Josh who shrugged.

"How about you start down that hall, while Josh and I will start right here," Daphne suggested. Blaise rose an eyebrow at her gave a smirk which Josh didn't notice.

"Fine with me," Josh said. Blaise walked a few feet, stopped, and turned to Daphne who happened to look at him. He winked and gave her a thumbs up, making Daphne blush. Luckily, Josh's back was turned and hadn't noticed the exchange. Minutes later, the trio began their duty and started mopping the dungeon floors.

"So, has anything been happening lately?" Daphne asked as she swayed her mop left to right while slowly moving back; Josh doing the same.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, not looking at her.

"Well, you've had two adventures so far," Daphne replied. "With the Sorcerer's Stone first year and then the Chamber of Secrets last year. So, is there another mystery going on?"

"Besides Sirius Black?" Josh said. "I don't know. Nothing's really happened that I think sounds mysterious, except the fact that I had done a regular Patronus, and that I'm..." but he stopped. He was about to tell Daphne that he was Slytherin's Heir. A secret he kept to himself and had not told any of his friends. Not even Harry who never asked why Josh could speak Parseltongue.

Daphne noticed his sudden quietness and stopped mopping and looked at him. "You're what?" she asked. Josh looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes. He stopped mopping and sighed.

"Look, I've haven't told anyone about this, so don't tell anyone, ok?" Josh said.

"I won't," Daphne promised.

Josh sighed again and continued to mop. Daphne following his example. "You know why I can speak parseltongue?" he asked his best friend. Daphne shrugged and shook her head. "It's cause I'm related to Slytherin."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she said. Josh nodded.

"I'm the Heir of Slytherin," he added.

"But what about last Year when the attacks were from the Heir of Slytherin, you're not saying that was you, was it?" Daphne asked.

"No, I'm not the only Heir," Josh said. "There is another one."

"And who is that?"

"Tom Riddle," Josh answered.

"Who's that?"

"Voldemort," Josh mumbled.

"What?"

"Voldemort!" Josh hissed quietly, stopping his mop, shocking Daphne, then turned to see if Blaise heard him, but he hadn't. He turned back to Daphne who stopped mopping as well. "Yeah, Voldemort. I am the distant cousin of Lord Voldemort himself."

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"Positive," Josh answered and told her the stories Dumbledore and his Grandfather told him.

"So what's the problem with being related to Slytherin? A lot of us would be honored to be his heir," Daphne said.

"It's not that," Josh said with a sigh. Daphne looked at him worriedly and questioningly. "The other day, i found this room, and inside this room was a dresser, and in that dresser was a boggart."

"Okay," Daphne said slowly. "What happened when you faced the boggart?"

"It turned into Lord Voldemort," Josh answered.

"So you're afraid of him?"

"No, i'm not afraid of him. It turned into me first and then the boggart-me grew up into Voldemort, but then change into and older version of me that looked evil and dark," Josh explained.

"So, what's it mean?" Daphne asked him. "What's your deepest fear?"

Josh turned and looked at Daphne. "I'm afraid that I'm going to become like Voldemort himself," he said quietly.

"Joshua," Daphne said. "That's ridiculous. You are nothing like him."

"I certainly looked like him," Josh said to himself. "And we are a little alike, I mean, our fathers are muggles with pureblood mothers. I have pent up anger at my father for leaving and Voldemort hates muggles and im sure he hated his father too."

"So what, doesn't mean you're anything like him," Daphne said. "For one thing, you are in Gryffindor house, where all good wizards come from and have never gone dark before."

"I doubt that," Josh mumbled.

"What are you worried about?" Daphne asked. "You haven't done anything dark...have you?"

"No," Josh lide, deciding not to mention to her about the day he almost used an unforgivable curse and was having dark thoughts. "But what if it does happen?" he asked her.

"It won't," Daphne assured and the smiled at Josh. "Cause I will always be right at your side making sure you won't."

"You and Blaise," Josh corrected. Daphne's smile almost faltered.

"Of course," She said. "Me and Blaise. We'll be there for you, anytime." Josh smiled at Daphne feeling convinced that she was right.

"Oi! When you're two done having a staring contest, we have a floor to finish cleaning!" Blaise shouted from the other end of the hall. Daphne and Josh chuckled and then continued to Mop.

The trio finished mopping about 45 minutes later, returned the mops and buckets, and were walking towards the Hospital Wing where they heard a loud commotion.

"Wonder what the heck's going on?" Blaise asked as the trio looked inside the Hospital. The Gryffindor team, along with other Gryffindors, were surrounded a single hospital bed.

"Three guesses to who that is," Josh said to his friends. "I'll catch you later," he added then left his friends and ran up to the crowd and squeezed through to find Harry unconscious on the bed.

"What happened?" Josh asked loudly, but before anyone could answer, Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?"

"Wow," Josh mouther to himself.

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" No one said anything, and Josh saw Harry sink into the bed as he figured something out. "We didn't — lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…" Harry said.

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…" Fred said.

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"

Harry lay there, not saying a word. Josh felt sorry for his friend. Harry was good at Quidditch and never missed the snitch and now he was beating himself up about it.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron, Josh, and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. Josh raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other as Josh looked at the two wondering the same.

"Er —"

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other, Josh doing the same.

"Where's Harry's broom?" Josh asked the two.

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?" Harry said.

"And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow," Hermione said, burying her face in her hands. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds, hitting things that got near it.

"And?" Harry said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," Hermione said in a very small voice.

Slowly, Ron reached down for a bag at his feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick. Harry stared at the splintered wood for a while and then turned his gaze up to the ceiling.

"Sorry, mate," Josh said as he patted Harry's arm, then turned to Hermione and Ron. "Come on, let's leave Harry to himself." Ron and Hermione nodded and the three left Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry it took a while, but i've been busy, and then my computer crashed so its going to be hard putting up chapters with a broken computer. Sorry, though I will not abandon these stories, and they will get finished no matter how long it takes.


	8. The GodFather

Chapter 8: The Godfather

Josh sat out on Hogwarts Grounds, sitting in front of the lake, finally thinking about what had happened back on the Train at the start of the year, where he produced his first Patronus. He hadn't really practiced it since that day, but he didn't know why he hadn't. Maybe it was because he had a few things on his mind, but whatever it was, he thought he needed to get back to practicing it since there were Dementors all around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

Josh brought out his wand and closed his eyes to think of something that made him happy. Daphne's face popped into his mind which made him smile widely. He lifted his wand and was about to say the incantation when...

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" came the deep voice of Blaise. Josh's eyes snapped open and his smile faded when he saw a smirking Blaise.

"I was thinking of a happy memory so I could practice my Patronus skills," Josh replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get away from Malfoy's goading about Gryffindor's Quidditch loss," Blaise answered, then sat next to Josh. "Patronus, eh? That's a difficult charm."

"It is, but I'll have you know that I've preformed it once," Josh said smugly.

Blaise snorted, "When?"

"Back on the train when the Dementor came aboard," Josh answered.

"If that was you, How come people are saying Lupin did it?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" Josh said, Blaise didn't answer but only continued to stare at his friend. Josh stood to his feet with a tiny growl. "Fine, I'll just have to show you."

"Oh, I have to see this," said Blaise sarcastically and stood to his feet.

Josh pointed his wand, focused, and thought of a happy memory that happened to be Daphne, then shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!" _And a sliver mist appeared from his wand and form a shield. Blaise's eyes widened in shock in awe at his friend's performance.

"Amazing!" Blaise said in awe. "It was you!"

Josh nodded and let the charm go, proud of himself for producing a patronus his second time. "Mind you, it's not a corpreal patronus," he said.

"It's good enough for me!" Blaise said, and turned to Josh. "Could you teach me that charm?"

Josh shrugged. "I guess, but why do you want to learn it?"

"Cause of the Dementors, they terrify me," Blaise answered with a shudder. "They're what my boggart transformed into to, and I can't use that riddikkulus charm on it. It wouldn't have any effect."

Once Josh heard the word boggart, he didn't here anything else Blaise had said. Instead, he was thinking about his boggart, the evil dark lord version of himself. His future of what he was to become, terrified him.

"Josh, mate?" Blaise said, bringing Josh out of his reverie. He shook his head and looked at Blaise.

"Yeah, that's cool," He said, puzzling Blaise. "Uh, I mean, yeah, I'll teach you the spell." And for the rest of the afternoon, Josh told Blaise all of what he knew about the Patronus Charm, from what his grandfather told him and from what her read in books.

* * *

><p>The next day after lunch, Josh followed the his Golden Trio of friends to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were all thinking the same thing which was wishing that Snape wasn't teaching and that Lupin was back.<p>

"If Snape's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom. "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door. "It's okay!" she said in a relieved voice.

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behaviour while Lupin had been ill. Josh sat there quietly and watched everyone in amusement.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind —"

"— he wouldn't listen —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face. "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!" Josh and Ron both rolled their eyes at her.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —" The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door.

"Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

Josh watched as Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth, then left the Classroom. Half an hour later, Josh was staring at the blank wall on the seventh floor where the door to that mysterious room had been when he heard his name being called.

"Oi, Josh!"

Josh turned to see Harry walking up to him. "Yeah, what's up?" he said.

"That night on the train," Harry started. "You did that spell Lupin did, didn't you? You fended off that dementor." Josh nodded.

"Yeah, I got lucky," Josh replied. "And it was lucky that it was only on dementor. I might have been way in over my head if there were more."

"What was it?" Harry said at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't know," Josh said. He was already teaching someone else, and he didn't know if he had time to teach Harry, unless... "I don't know," he repeated. "I mean I just learned this spell myself making me just a novice."

"But you already know the basics and stuff, so you could tell me and we could learn together," Harry said quickly and a bit desperately. "Look, if I can't protect myself from those things, they'll suck me dry and make me faint. You heard what happened the last Quidditch match, and if they show up again, I might really die this time."

"Wow, you seem to be taking Trelawney's prediction about you seriously, aren't you?" Josh said jokingly. Harry stared back seriously, and Josh broke. "Oh, alright, I'll show you."

"Excellent," Harry said, smiling in relief. Josh smiled back and began walking off.

"But just so you know, there will be someone else that I will be helping," Josh said. "He has the same problem as you, terrified of dementors."

"I'm not terrified of them," Harry replied, following Josh. "Who?" he asked.

"Blaise."

"Blaise who? Blaise Zabini?"

"Problem?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really," Harry answered. "I'm not Ron, and I think it's cool you're friends with Slytherins as long as it's not Malfoy and his goons."

"Yeah, I'd never be friends with that git," Josh assured.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Ron, Josh, and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, and Josh had to stay cause his mother was on assignment and his grandfather was doing something he wouldn't tell Josh; but Josh knew his friends only stayed to keep Harry company. Harry knew this too, and he was very grateful.

To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione excitedly. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron, Josh, and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves. Josh decided to spend this Hogsmeade weekend with his Gryffindor friends, that way he could shop for his other friends, and wouldn't know what he got them.

Josh, Hermione, Ron, and Neville climbed into a carriage together and were at Hogsmeade some minutes later.

"So, where to first?" Josh asked his friends.

"Let's go to Honeyduke's!" Ron said eagerly, and already began walking that way. Josh and Hermione glanced at one another and followed Ron.

The trio entered the candy shop and began browsing the delicious candy items. Minutes later, Josh, Hermione, and Ron were in the farthest corner of the shop underneath a sign that said UNUSUAL TASTES, and examining a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops.

"I think we should get Harry some of these," Ron said with a smile.

"You think he'll like these?" Josh asked looking at the lollipops with disgust.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione said.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose, making Josh chuckle.

"Definitely not," Harry said.

Josh's head automatically turned to see Harry while Ron nearly dropped the jar.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you three doing here? How — how did you —?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"Really!" Josh said.

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map that he had received from the Weasley Twins who had stolen from Filch their first year.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. Josh and Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "They're going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"Are you serious, Hermione?" Josh said. "Harry's not going to give something up that valuable!"

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Yeah, are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" Harry said.

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there —" Harry hesitated as Josh noticed something on the sweetshop door.

"Guys, look," Josh said pointing to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door. All three heads turned to look at the notice.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Happy Christmas!_

"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but — but —" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow.

"Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserve a little fun," Josh added. "Especially after everything he's been through. Come on, let him have this for once!"

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Oh — of course not — but honestly, Harry —"

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. Josh and Hermione following them, Josh grabbing some chocolate for himself. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

When Ron, Josh, and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron, Josh, and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"That's the post office —"

"Zonko's is up there —"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and their hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red. Josh chuckled knowing that he fancied the older woman.

Harry, Josh, and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Josh drank deeply. He loved this stuff. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled their hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Josh looked over the rim of his tankard and choked, the same time as Harry.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Josh saw Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table.

Hermione then whispered, "_Mobiliarbus_!" The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding Harry from view. Josh watched as the three Hogwarts Professors and the Minister sit down by a near table.

Madam Rosmerta came over holding a tray with four different drinks. "A small gillywater —"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Josh watched Rosmerta leave and then come back to sit down at the table. He looked at Ron and Hermione who were both looking nervous.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" said Madam Rosmerta.

Josh saw Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Josh heard tankard drop with a loud clunk. He looked over at Ron who had a sheepish smile.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry." Josh looked over at Hermione and Ron who's eyes were just as wide as his. Harry must have a million thoughts going through his mind.

"Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got 'em outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across each o' his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm Harry's godfather, I'll look after 'em —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry were ter go ter their aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched 'im off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, Josh watched as the professors and the minister rose up from their chairs and to their feet and left the pub in a flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Harry?"

Ron's, Josh's and Hermione's faces looked under the table. They were staring at him, lost for words.


	9. Anderson's Anger

Chapter 9: Anderson's Anger

The Day after Hogsmeade, the dayafter Harry found out that Black was his Godfather, Josh was sitting on the grounds near the Whomping Willow, practicing his Patronus Charm before dinner. He was sitting there on the ground just analyzing his life and how it had changed. He thought about his friends in Gryffindor and all the adventures which were very fun, at least he thought so. Josh did the Patronus Charm and a silvery mist shield appeared and then he let it go. He then thought of something that had made him sad, afraid, and angry. It was about his stupid fear of his future, his relation to Voldemort and Slytherin, his parseltongue and being the only one in his family to speak it.

Josh did the patronus charm again, but only a little silvery mist appeared then went away. Why wasn't it working? Cause he wasn't think happy. He was thinking of anger and fear. He was afraid to become mad or crazy. Look what he did that one day where he almost use the unforgivable curse. He was just angry; angry for being related to Slytherin or Voldemort, angry for being afraid of what he is to become, angry for being the only one in his family to speak the snake language, angry for not being able to produce a corpreal patronus...

Josh growled as he grabbed a rock and threw it towards the Whomping Willow as hard as he could, then rested his chin on his hand. He looked up when he heard something sound as if it was stiffening. He looked up to see the Whomping Willow stop moving and freeze into a regular tree. Curious, Josh stood up and walked over to the tree but stopped out of the tree's distance. Cautiously, Josh took a few steps closer to the Willow, yet it didn't move towards him. He moved closer, and still, the tree didn't move.

Josh smiled a little and began to examine the tree where he noticed a whole at the bottom of the trunk. Curious, Josh kneeled over and looked inside. He lit his wand to see it was the start of a tunnel that led to somewhere. So, he did what any responsible thirteen year old would do, he crawled through the hole and began to travel though the tunnel. After a few minutes, Josh came up to a trapdoor above his head. He opened it up and looked inside to find out that it was a dirty old house of some kind.

Josh opened the door all the way, jumped into the house, and began to walk around to explore the house. He walked up to a window and looked through it to see the edge of the village of Hogsmeade, and that's when he figured out he was inside the Shrieking Shack.

"So, the Whomping Willow protects the only entrance to this place," Josh told himself. "But why?" He took a step back and felt something under his foot. He moved his foot to see what he had stepped on. There on the ground was a broach that he thought he had seen somewhere before on someone's clothes. It looked very familiar, but the question was, where had he see it before and on who?

Josh heard movement and quickly jumped around just as Professor Lupin walk in, shocked to see a student in the Shack. "Joshua, what are you doing here?" Lupin asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Josh asked the professor suspiciously, clutching the broach, and putting two and two together.

"I am the professor here, Josh," Lupin said, crossing his arms. "So, please, answer the question. What are you doing here, out of Hogwarts Grounds, when it is nearly after hours?"

"I got bored, decided to practice the patronus charm, and accidentally discovered the tunnel under the tree," Josh answered with a sigh, mimicking Lupin by crossing his arms. "Can't help my Curiosity."

"I see," Lupin said. "I suggest that you head to dinner."

Josh didn't move but uncrossed his arms. "You didn't answer my question, Professor." he said.

Lupin sighed through his nose. "The same as you, of course," he lied, though Josh looked unconvinced. "Look, it doesn't matter why I'm here 'cause I'm the teacher, and I am ordering you to go back to school, now!"

Josh clenched his teeth in frustration, sighed through his nose, and began to leave. He passed the professor but stopped and turned back to Lupin. "Professor?" he started. "Why didn't you let me go up against the Boggart that one day?"

"Oh, that was just wrong timing," Lupin replied. "I'm sorry about that though, but if you'd like to do that, then I'd be happy to let you go up against a boggart."

"Oh, no thanks," Josh replied.

"Oh, ok, sure," Lupin said. "Well, go on back to school now."

Josh nodded and began to leave once more, but he turned again to see that Lupin was watching him. "Aren't you going as well?" Josh asked, wondering why Lupin wasn't following him.

Lupin's eyebrows rose up. "Er...I have to make sure that this place isn't enchanted with dark magic," the professor told Josh who was unconvinced. He thought Hermione was a better liar than Lupin who continued to say, "Dumbledore's orders an all, so run along back to the school or I'll give you detention."

Josh nodded, deciding he didn't care anymore and left the shrieking shack and headed back to Hogwarts for dinner.

After Josh's uneventful dinner, he decided to walk through the third floor corridor. He began to think about his thoughts on heir and legacy, and what one's expectations would be like and how they would have to live up to their ancestor. Josh sighed and put his hands in his pockets, filling something in one of them. He grabbed it and pullied it out to look at it. It was the broach that he found in the Shrieking Shack that looked identical to one he had seen Lupin where so it had to be his. Besides, Lupin showing up proved tha the broach was his and that he had been in the Shack before, but the question was why.

What was Professor Lupin doing in the Shrieking Shack?

* * *

><p>Josh was asleep in his bed and he was dreaming. It was a weird dream. He was dreaming about his grandfather, who was doing something secretive, something he had to do. He was sneaking around somewhere in the shadows, but before he made it anywhere, someone was shouting in his ear.<p>

"Mr. Anderson!" someone said to the sleeping Josh.

Josh opened his eyes to reveal McGonagall shaking him awake in the middle of the night. "Wazzit?" he said and sat up and wiped his face. "What's going on?" he asked more clearly.

"There's a family emergency, i'm afraid, and I need you to come with me to the Heaadmaster's Office," she said quickly and sternly.

"Family emergency?" Josh repeated a little louder, and now fully awake. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I only know that there was an emergency and the Headmaster want's to see you," McGonagall replied. Josh nodded and rolled out of bed, pulled on his sweater and shoes, and follwed McGonagall all the way to the Headmaster's office where a gargoyle guarded the entrance.

"Cockatrice," McGonagall spoke, and the gargoyle moved to reveal the revolving staircase. The Transfiguration teacher nodded towards Josh who nodded back and walked up the stairs. He walked up to the headmaster's door and was about to knock, but before he did, the door opened to reveal three people. The Minister, the Headmaster, and Malcom, Josh's grandfather.

"Grandpa?" Josh said, walking into the office, towards his grandfather who smiled at him, but Josh noticed that it wasn't a full or joyful smile. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Joshua," Dumbledore spoke, waving to a seat. "Please sit," he said calmly.

Josh nodded and sat down in a chair that had been already provided. Malcom walked over and stood behind the chair, while Josh looked at the Minister and Headmaster with suspicion in his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked again.

"Joshua," the Minister spoke up. "I'm afraid we have some bad news, about your mother."

"What kind of bad news?" Josh asked as his heart rate began to pick up, afraid for the answer.

"She's been arrested," the Minister answered, shocking Josh.

"Arrested?" Josh repeated, as the Minister nodded. "Why? What for!" he asked, getting a little angry. His mother was a good person, and she would never do anything wrong, right?

"She was seen aiding and abedding a known criminal,' the Minister answered. "She was seen aiding the notorious escapee, Sirius Black."

Josh shook his head, shocked at the news. "No, she would never do that," he said.

"I'm afaid that it is true," the minister replied. "She was actually caught red handed as well," he added, while Josh continued to shake his head, not wanting to believe this was possibily true, then stopped.

"What really happened?" he finally asked quietly, after moments of silence.

"It happened a few days ago," The minister started, but was interuppted by Josh.

"A few days ago!" He repeated loudly. "A few days ago? And you're just telling me now!"

"I thought it was best for you to know about it later, when things got cleared," The minister replied, looking down at Josh.

"What is best for me? What is wrong you with, Minister? What do you have you're head so far up your arse that you forget to tell a son that his mother is in prison right away?" Josh growled out, standing to his feet. The Minister was about to retort, but Dumbledore held up a hand to him to not talk so Josh could finish. "My mother knows what's best for me, my grandfather knows what's best for me, I know what is best for me, Not you! You are not my father! I don't have one, nor do I want one!" He finished, breathing heavily.

"Are yo finished?" Dumbledore asked. Josh looked at the headmaster and nodded, sitting back down. "I am sorry, but what went on was that in another village near Hogsmeade."

"Your mother was seen by a few citizens of the village helping Sirius Black do something we don't know about yet," The minister continued.

"How do you know that the person she was helping was Sirius Black?" Josh asked, crossing his arms, more anger rising in him.

"Witnesses say that the man was wearing his prison robes," The Minister Replied. "So, he was indeed the notorious escapee, Sirius Black." Anger bruned deep inside Josh as there was a confirmation about the man his mother was with.

"Maybe she was kidnapped by Black," Josh said through his gritted teeth, hoping he was right.

"Witnesses say the two were hugging," The Minister replied while Josh closed his eyes. "Josh's mother was in Slytherin house was she not?" the Minister asked the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded. "She was, but I don't see what that has to do with anything," the headmaster said.

"Well, everyone, especially you Dumbledore, should know that most bad wizards come from Slytherin house," The minister explained. "And most of Black's family were in Slytherin," he added then turned to Malcom. "Your family knew the Black's, am I right?"

Malcom nodded. "Yes, we knew them," he said. "But after the first war, we exhiled ourselvesfrom that family and any other family that followed Voldemort."

"Yes, yes," the Minister said as he flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. "But you still knew them." he added turning back to Dumbledore. "Sandra and Sirius were in the same class and from a few of the witnesses called from to the stand say they were seen together more than a few times in school..."

"What stand?" Josh blurted out. The Minister looked at Josh and sighed. "What do you mean witnesses were called to the stand? Are you serious? Was there a trial and I wasn't notified about it?" he growled, and looked at all of the older men who nodded. Josh turned to his grandfather who nodded as well. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his grandfather.

"I felt that I shouldn't burden you with it right now," Malcom answred, a bit ashamed. "I felt you should enjoy your school for now, but it was Dumbledore's idea to tell you when he got a letter from the Ministry yesterday to testify against your mother, my daughter, and refused to do it."

"But still, my mother was arrested and already put to trial so fast," Josh said, standing to his feet in anger. "I should have been told right when she was arrested. And you have no right to know what's best for me. You are not my father, nor is that Minister over there." Malcom nodded, accepting his grandson's anger at him. Josh turned to the Minister. "And why didn't I get a letter to attend my mother's trial?" he asked.

"We felt that a mere child wouldn't be needed in this kind of trial," The Minister replied calmly. Josh clenched his hands in fists.

"A mere child?" Josh growled out. "I am not a child, I know things about my mother that you people don't! My mother is a good person with a good heart! She helps people, magic or not. She married a Muggle for Merlin's sake. Would a person who would follow Voldemort do that?"

"Could have been a cover up," The Minister stated.

"That's bollocks!" Josh shouted angirly.

"Joshua, please calm down," Dumbledore finally spoke. Josh nodded to the man he only had respect for in that room and exhaled heavily.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," the minister said, while Josh glared hard at the minister. "Now, I was only here, as Dumbledore's suggestion and grandfather's permission, to tell you about your mother's arrest, and possibly what will happen to you for the summer, as who will be your guardian."

"I'll most likely go stay with my grandfather," Josh replied, crossing his arms.

"That is a possibility," Dumbledore said. "But there's also another." Josh shook his head, knowing what Dumbledore meant.

"No, no, I don't want to go with him," he said defiantly. "I never want to see him no matter what law says."

"Well, I guess we will just see what happens," the Minister said, getting ready. "Now, is there anything else?"

"If Black is caught, will my mother be released?" Josh asked.

The Minister shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't happen," he answered.

Josh scoffed. "Why, because you won't be able to catch Black or..."

"Becase your mother was aiding a known criminal and that's breaking the wizarding law. She will have to stay in Azkaban for a while, no matter whether Sirius Black is caught or not," The minister replied hotly. "And another thing, the news of your mother being arrested will be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet."

"You can't do this," Josh said angrily as the Minister walked towards the fireplace.

"Of course I can," the Minister replied, putting on his hat. "I'm the Minister of Magic," he finished and then left through the fireplace in a flurry of green flames after throwing in some Floo Powder and shouting his destination.

Josh stared hardly at the firplace, hoping the Minister would get stuck or something. His mother was in the worst places of all, all because of Harry Potter's supposed godfather, Sirius Black.

Josh felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see his Grandfather nodding and then he too left through the fireplace. Josh sighed angrily and slumped into the chair behind him, forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"Fear not, young Joshua," Dumbledore said, bringing Josh out of his reverie and remembered that he was in the Headmaster's Office.

"What now, then," Josh replied. "My mother is in Azkaban, worst place in the world, and I might have to live with the worst person in the world all because of wizarding law? It sucks."

"I guess it does," Dumbldore said, standing up to his feet. "Though I could think of a few places that are far more worse than Azkaban. And laws do change."

"Yeah, whatever," Josh replied, standing to his feet. "I'm going back to bed, if i can," he finished the turned for the door and left the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Josh hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. He had woke up to find the dorm deserted. He got out of bed, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables, and Harry who was slumped in a chair looking very depressed.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Josh asked as he walked farther into the common room.

"Gone! First day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely, and making Josh remember that his mother was arrested and that he might never go home for the Holidays with his mother ever again. "It's nearly lunchtime; Hermione was going to go and wake you up in a minute." Josh looked over at Hermione who seemed to be very busy looking over her homework with blushed cheeks.

Josh slumped into the couch in front of the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don't look well, either," Hermione said, walking over to the three boys, and peering anxiously into Josh's face then looked at Harry. "You both look very tired."

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Me too," Josh replied, looking into the fire. Hermione nodded and set her sights on Harry.

"Harry, listen," She said, exchanging a look with Ron that Josh noticed. "You must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply. Anger rose in Josh when he heard Black's name.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," Ron added.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near?" Harry asked. Ron, Josh, and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers, betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others," Harry replied as Josh thought what the dementors would do to his mother.

"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?" Josh looked at Harry expectanctly, hoping that Harry would at least say maybe so Josh could help him or something if he actually wanted to kill Black.

But, Harry didn't say anything. He looked lost in thought, conflicted of what to do.

"Malfoy knows," Harry said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron as Josh listened to Harry. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily.

"— so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"

"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."

"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly causing a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

Before anyone could continued to talk, there was a peck at the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see a ministry Owl holding a Prophet. Josh didn't turn as he knew that it was his subscription of the Daily Prophet and he knew what the front page would say.

"Josh, isn't that for you?" Hermione asked. Josh nodded. "Shouldn't you get it then?" Josh shook his head. "Okay," Hermione replied, standing to her feet and walking over to get the Daily Prophet which she took from the Owl and walked back only to stop half way and gasp.

"What is it?" Ron asked as him and Harry turned to look at her. Josh continued to look at the fire, anger rising inside him. Hermione then walked over to Harry and gave him the Prophet, Ron joining them.

"This is not real, is it?" Ron asked as he read the front page. All three heads turned to Josh who was glaring into the fire, his hands clenched into fists.

"Josh, is this true?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to Josh, bringing over the newspaper to show him. "Did your mother get arrested for helping Sirius Black?" she asked. Josh looked at the newspaper and at the moving picture that showed his mother being led to somewhere by Aurors and Photographers everywhere. The Headline, **Woman Caught Aiding Sirius Black!**

"Josh," Harry called. Josh looked up from the newspaper and up to Harry. "Is this real?" he asked. Josh nodded, looking at his friends who felt sympathetic towards him.

"Yes, it is," Josh replied quietly, his anger fading. "I only just found out last night, and I wasn't even invited to her trial."

"Oh, Joshua," Hermione said, grabbing his hand. Josh closed his eyes at his full name which reminded him of when his mother would say it when he was in trouble, and now, he wouldn't hear it as much. Josh then continued to tell his friends what went on the night before when he was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't even know if she'll even get out of that dementor filled, life ruining, prison," Josh said, leaning back.

"Will she be released if Black is caught?" Ron asked.

"No, the Minister said she'd still be in prison for helping out Black," Josh answered, getting a bit angry. He then looked at Harry who looked back. "Looks like you're not the only one with a grudge against Black now, and now you might have a bit of competition too."

"Competition?" Hermione repeated, hoping it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Maybe," Harry replied calmly.

"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject and stopping the start of something bad, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron —"

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"

"I don't think further discussion of Black wast what Ron had had in mind, Potter," Josh said, while Harry side glanced him.

"Or we could have a game of chess," Ron said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly, while Josh rolled his eyes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood to their feet while Josh stayed seated. The trio turned to Josh who didn't move. "What, not going, Anderson?" Harry asked.

"No, thanks," Josh replied. "I have to go to the Library. I have some Laws to look up." Ron nodded while Harry shrugged and began to leave.

"Would you like some help?" Hermione asked.

"No, I want to do this myself," Josh answered. "You should go with Harry and Ron, they might need you." Hermione nodded and left after Ron and Harry.

A few minutes later, Josh left the Common Room himself and left to the Library. He searched the shelves for books that would help him in anyway to get his mother out of Azkaban, yet he found nothing, all saying that she was going to have to serve time, usually up to life, but it all depended on the Criminal and their conviction. Black's case was a bad one. He murdered fourteen people and Josh's mother was seen helping him, which could mean that she would never get out of Azkaban.

Josh sighed and walked back to the Common Room in brooding anger. It was possible that he would never see his mother again, all because of Sirius Black. Josh clenched his hands to fists thinking that if he ever came face to face with the madman, he didn't know exactly what he would do, but whatever it was, he won't let anyone get in his way. Not even the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

The next day, Josh ignored his friends as they were looking for ways to get Hagrid's Hippogriff, Buckbeak, of a jam as Buckbeak was sentenced to death only for giving Malfoy his little scratch on the arm. But they did not find anything.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

On Christmas morning, Josh was woken by a soft thud sound and Ron's voice.

"Oi! Presents!"

Josh sat up, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents and Harry was slowly moving to his presents.

"Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one."

Josh looked over to see Harry opening a present Mrs. Weasley had sent him which was a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. Josh opened his which was a blue sweater with a small dragon knitted on the front and the same sweets.

"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand. Josh looked up to see Harr picking up a long thin package.

"Dunno…" Harry breathed out, then ripped the parcel open, and all three boys gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto Harry's bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look. Josh staying where he was, admiring the broom from afar.

"I don't believe it," Ron said hoarsely.

It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom every wizarding boy wanted. Its handle glittered as Harry picked it up. It hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for one to mount it. Josh's eyes moved from afar at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. "Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys." Josh snorted, but looked away when Harry glanced over at him. Josh continued through his presents and ignored the other two boys.

Josh looked at his presents, one from his grandfather with was a new wand holster, one from Mrs. Weasley which was the sweater, one from Daphne which was a new Defense spell book, one from Blaise and other friends which were all treats from Honeydukes, and lastly, the wrapped gift which was from his mum. He stared at the small boxed, blue-colored present, not really wanting to open it all, fearing it was the last present he would ever recieve from his mother.

" — Lupin!" Josh heard Ron said, bring him out of his thoughts. He turned to listen to the two boys.

"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry as that peaked Josh's interest. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"

Harry frowned at Ron as Josh figured he knew where Lupin probably was. "I can't see Lupin affording something like this." Harry said.

"What're you two laughing about?"

Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gowns and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjama pocket.

"What's with you?" Harry asked.

Hermione dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt. "Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?" She asked.

"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

To the boys' great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip. Josh felt she was about to get protective and weird.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

Ron sighed exasperatedly. "It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.

"So it must've been really expensive…"

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.

"Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest. Josh jumping to his feet in surprise.

"GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from some old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"

The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron. Josh laughed to himself and too strode out of the room, pocketing his mother's present.

Josh entered the common room where Hermione was, sitting by the fire. He walked over and sat down as well.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Fine," Josh replied automatically.

"Are you sure? You have been ignoring us for the last couple of days," Hermione said.

"I know I have," Josh replied with a heavy sigh. "But I'm fine."

"Joshua, I just want you to know that if you need anything, anyone to talk to, I am here for you."

Josh looked at Hermione who gave him a small smile. He smiled back and nodded. "Okay, thank you."

Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers; Harry gave up trying to make Ron and Hermione talk to each other and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticising her cat. She also kept an eye on Josh who seem ed to be brooding but he did have a good sense to tell Harry 'Happy Christmas' though it was without emotion.

For some reason, Josh wasn't mad at Harry, but everytime he looked at him, he thought of Black and what he caused for Josh's mother, which also made Josh be a bit bitter towards Harry.

At Dinnet they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there and there were no other students.

"Happy Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"

They took seats around the table, Josh sitting at the end, away from everyone.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Josh saw the scene and smirked in amusement; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore advised the table, beaming around, and lastly at Josh who nodded at one another.

As Josh was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…" Josh raised an eyebrow, forgetting how weird Trelawney really was.

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"

And he did, and the rest of dinner, the day andwas normal to Josh who really wasn't paying attention, but he was, secretly.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry, Josh, and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left their seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry. Josh shrugged, not really caring.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" Josh heard Harry say to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, Josh walking behind the two

When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.

"Happy — hic — Christmas! Password?"

"Scurvy cur," said Ron.

"And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.

Josh and Ron sat in front of the fire while Harry went up to the dorm and came back down with his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday. He and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle, Josh staring into the fire thinking the same thing he had been thinking for the pass couple of days when the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

The three boys stared at her questioningly, Harry and Ron both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it. Josh glanced at her suspiciously.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Harry, Josh, and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Harry blankly.

"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione and Josh watched.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" Ron spat.

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

"Bullocks!" Ron growled, walking towards Harry to find a way to keep his mind off of his Firebolt.

Hermione looked at Josh. "You understand that I mean well, don't you?" she asked Josh who shrugged.

"Maybe, but you should have at least told Harry about it first," he replied, standing to his feet. "But you didn't and now two of your friends are mad at you for going behind their backs," he finished and then left Hermione to her thoughts.

**A/N: He readers, sorry for the long wait but i've been busy and writers and I have all these stories I started at once which is a bad idea by the way so dont do that. Anyways, there it is. Tension will begin to arise in Harry and Josh because of Sirius Black, someone likes someone who also is liked by someone else, and Josh had his first real dark thought and thus it begins, the fight of dark and light inside Josh's heart. So, Josh may have a hard time to do his Patronus for a while and may never conquer the spell, but will still be the teacher for Harry and Blaise but it will be difficult. Next Chapter, Josh begins teaching the Patronus, learns a few things, and may steal something that belongs to Harry**


	10. Connections

Chapter 10: Connections

Things became a bit tense between Harry, Ron and Hermione, and sometimes between Harry and Josh which Harry was a bit confused by. Josh was trying to ignore them though Hermione would hang out with him because Harry and Ron were angry with her for getting Harry's new broomstick taken away for testing which could last forever.

All in all, they were all glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Years, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Josh left the common room to get away from all his housemates to find some peace and quiet, but before he left, he grabbed the unwrapped Christmas present he got from his mother. He refused to open it because if he did, it would make him feel that it would be the last present he ever got from his mother.

Josh left the common room, some Gryffindors staring at him as he left, obviously hearing about his mother's arrest and believed that since his mother was a bad witch, then he would be a bad wizard.

Josh entered the hallway and left the seventh floor, all the way down and onto the grounds, and stopped in front of the lake. He sighed as he looked out onto the lake thinking about his mother and Sirius Black, and what they could have been doing. He sat down in the snow under the white fully clouded sky.

'_What happened to my life?' _Josh thought to himself. He took out his wand, deciding to try his spell again, and pointed, "_Expecto Patronum!_" He said fiercely, but nothing happened. There was no white mist as their usually was, and Josh knew why there was no mist. Because he wasn't thinking of a happy thought. There were no happy thoughts in his mind right now. There was no way he could do the Patronus spell right. Maybe there would be no way for him to ever do the spell right again at all, now that his life turned to the worst.

"Were you trying to do the Patronus Spell again?" asked a familiar voice. Josh's head snapped towards the voice who appeared to Daphne, standing there, wrapped in her Slytherin Cloak.

"Yeah, I was," Josh replied, disappointment in his voice, and turning back to the lake.

Daphne quietly sat down next to Josh. "Why do you like that spell?" she asked, scooting a bit closer to Josh for warmth.

Josh shrugged. "It seemed like an interesting spell to learn when my grandfather told me about it," he answered. "And it'll help against them," he added, pointing off in the distance, where the dementors patrolled on the other side of the lake.

"Yes, they will," Daphne agreed, squinting her eyes towards the far off dementors "So, I heard about your mother," she said after a few moments of silence.

Josh nodded. "Think I'm a dark wizard now?" he asked grumpily with a sigh, standing to his feet.

"Of course I don't," Daphne replied, appalled that Josh would think that, then stood up next to Josh. "Nor do I think your mother is a bad witch either." Josh continued to look out to the lake. "Joshua, I know you feel horrible and that you probably want to kill Sirius for what happened to your mum..."

"I don't want to kill anyone," Josh interrupted, looking back at Daphne, truth and tears in his eyes. "I just want my mother home."

Daphne took Josh's hand. "I'm sure your mum will be out soon," she told him with a smile. "And don't worry, I'll be here for you until your mum gets out of Azkaban." Josh smiled at Daphne who smiled back, both looked into one another's eyes. Josh then moved closer to Daphne and hugged her, which surprised Daphne who thought he was going to do something else.

"Thanks, Daphne," Josh replied, then turned away and began walking back to the castle with Daphne in tow. "But there's something I don't get," Josh said halfway to the castle.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Why would my mother be helping a known criminal, an insane one at that?" Josh asked.

"I dunno," Daphne shrugged. "Maybe they went to school together or something? Maybe they were in the same classes and were friends?"

Josh shrugged. "I hope not, but I'll have to ask my grandfather about this."

* * *

><p>Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs, which Josh found pretty enjoyable for a bit. He had also began to get used to being around Harry without getting a bit angry, but sometimes he wouldn't be able to and would randomly get bitter or just snap at Harry.<p>

The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

It was until after Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to Josh for his lesson; after Harry's conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible. Blaise also sought Josh out as he was just as eager to learn the spell that could defeat the things he feared most.

"Oh, yeah," said Josh, when Harry and Blaise reminded him of his promise at the end of class, coincidently at the same time. "Let's see… how about eight o'clock on Thursday? I think I know a place up on the seventh floor… I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this… We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on, but I do have an Idea…"

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they were all walking down the corridor, heading to dinner.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"Lupin," Ron replied as Harry and Josh nodded. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were," said Ron, as Harry and Josh glanced at one another, knowing there would be an argument coming. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you —"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority. Josh understood a little ever since he ran into Lupin that one day in the Shrieking Shack, but he still didn't know what Hermione really was talking about. He still needed to figure out what he was doing at the Shack, and the potion he had drank from Snape.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off. Harry and Josh glancing at one another.

"She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

Fifteen minutes before Eight on Thursday evening, Josh left Gryffindor Tower with a bag full of chocolate and walked down the hall towards the Barnabas tapestry where he found the door that showed him that boggart. He was at the wall where he saw the door, and what he thought about how the door appeared was that there was some king of Magic room behind the wall and that it would show up if you thought real hard. So, Josh stood there and closed his eyes and began to think. _I need a place to teach Harry and Blaise the Patronus Charm on a Dementor, _Josh thought.

He thought about the for a while and then opened his eyes to prove that his theory was right. There, opposite of the Barnabus Tapestry was a door. He opened the door and looked inside to see it was a medium sized classroom with a couple of desks and a tall cupboard that was shaking and giving off a small mist. Josh smiled as he entered the classroom and up to the cupboard. He laid his hand on it to feel that it was very cool, making Josh wonder a bit.

"Whoa, I don't remember this room," said a voice.

"Yeah, I thought the Gryffindor Tower was the only thing up here," said another voice, which turned out to be Blaise and Harry when Josh turned around towards the door.

"Blaise, Harry," Josh greeted with a nod. "Come on in and take a seat." Blaise and Harry nodded, entering the room, shutting the door, and taking a sit in the desks that were provided.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing towards the cupboard.

"Another Boggart," Josh answered, stripping off his cloak. "Or a dementor, I think. If it's a boggart, it will turn into a Dementor when he sees you and Blaise, so we'll be able to practice on him."

"Okay," said Harry, trying to sound as though he wasn't apprehensive at all. Blaise giving a nervous sigh, hoping he could do this.

"So…" Josh began taking out his own wand, and indicated that the others should do the same. He also hoped he could do this right or not have to show them the spell. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry, Blaise — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" Blaise asked nervously.

"Well, I've read a lot on it and even practiced a lot on it, so when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Josh, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."

Josh continued, "From what I know and read, the Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I have to warn you guys, that the charm might be too advanced for you. It is for me too, and as well as many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it," Josh answered. "Nearly always an animal, but it does become a shield like shape first."

"And how do you conjure it?" Blaise asked.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory," Josh replied.

Harry and Blaise both looked ahead, trying to think of a happy memory. Josh looking both at them for a moment. The two boys looked up and nodded towards Josh showing him they had their happy memory.

"The incantation is this —" Josh cleared his throat. "_Expecto patronum_!"

"_Expecto patronum,_" Harry and Blaise repeated, "_Expecto Patronum_."

"Concentrating hard on your happy memories?" Josh asked his friends.

"Oh — yeah —" said Harry and Blaise nodded both concentrating on their happy memories.

"Now add them together," Josh said.

"_Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum_." Harry said, and something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas. Blaise's wand too did the same thing.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Yeah, it was cool," Blaise added.

"Very cool, guys," said Josh with a smile. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. Blaise looking very nervous as the two stood up to their feet and moved in front of their desks.

"Alright, who first?" Josh asked. Harry raised his hand first and Josh nodded, motioning for him to move forward, while Josh moved to the cupboard.

Blaise moved back, out of Harry's way.

Josh grasped the cold door knob on the cupboard, twisted it, and pulled it open.

A Dementor slowly exited from the tall box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. Blaise watching in horror, Josh feeling the cold around them.

"_Expecto patronum_!" Harry yelled. "_Expecto patronum! Expecto_ —" But then, to Josh's and Blaise's surprise, Harry fainted.

"Oh no," Blaise said as he walked up to Harry when the Dementor closed in on Harry. Josh watched as Blaise lifted his hand nervously. "_Expecto patronum!" _He shouted nervously but defiantly and a misty shield flew out of his wand, blocking the dementor from Harry and enclosing it back into the cupboard where Josh quickly closed the doors.

Blaise lowered his wand and fell to his knees, while Josh ran over to Harry.

"Harry!" Josh shouted, and Harry jerked back to life as the classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up as cold sweat trickled down behind his glasses. He looked over to see Blaise on his knees breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Josh asked.

"Yes…" Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

"Here —" Josh handed him and Blaise a Chocolate Frog each, eating one for himself. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; I didn't expect either of you too, but Blaise actually did it."

"He did?" Harry said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, saved you from the dementor," Josh said. Harry looked at Blaise and gave a smile and nodded, Blaise doing the same. Harry then turned back to Josh.

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"

Josh nodded in understanding. "Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will understand —"

"I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"Quidditch?" Josh said in astonishment as he glanced at Blaise who rolled his eyes a bit. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay then…You might want to select another memory, a more happier memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…Anyway Blaise, let's have you try one more time."

Harry moved back, while Blaise moved forward, looking a bit more calm than usual.

"Ready?" Josh asked, grabbing the doorknob.

"Ready," Blaise answered with a confirming nod.

"Go!" Josh shouted, opening the door, and the room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Blaise—

"_Expecto patronum_!" Blaise yelled. "_Expecto patronum_!"

And his wand gave off the white mist that turned into a solid shield, blocking the dementor away from him, and he once again led the cloaked figure back into cupboard where Josh closed the doors.

"Excellent," Josh said with a grin. "Looks like you had a good memory."

"Yeah," Blaise said, smiling. "I was thinking about that day I spent with Tra...cey..." he finished lamely, looking at Josh who had a knowing smirk. "Shut up."

"Alright, alright," Josh said, holding his hands up in defense and chuckling. Josh then turned to Harry. "Are you ready to do this again, Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a sigh. "What if I can't do it? I don't have too many happy memories."

"Oh, right," Josh said, "— perhaps we should leave it here for now. This charm is pretty advanced… "

"No!" Harry blurted out. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… hang on…"

Josh watched as Harry began to rack his brain for a happy enough memory, and then seconds later, Harry smile a little, and nodded.

"Ready?" Josh asked a bit worriedly. "Concentrating hard?" Harry nodded. Josh then walked back to the cupboard while Harry stood in front of it. Blaise stepping off to the side. "All right — go!" he said, opening the cupboard, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry bellowed. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Blaise and Josh watched in awe as Harry conjured the misty shield that blocked the Dementor from him. Harry took a step forward, pushing the Dementor back. He took more steps and pushed the dementor back into its cupboard where Josh shut the doors.

Harry dropped his arm and the charm went away, as he was breathing heavily and leaned against the desk, feeling like he had just ran a mile.

"Excellent!" Josh said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Brilliant, Harry! That's definitely a pretty good start!"

"Can I have another go? Just one more go?" Harry begged.

"Yeah, me too," Blaise added.

"Actually, not now," Josh said . "I think you guys have had enough for one night. Here —" He handed them two large bars of Honeydukes' best chocolate each. "Eat that, it'll bring you back your strength. Same time next week?"

"Okay," said Harry and Blaise as Josh watched them begin to unwrap their chocolate and eat them.

"I gotta go finish my Potions Homework," Blaise said, and began to leave. "See you later, Josh. Harry."

"Later, Blaise," Josh replied and the two Gryffindors watched the Slytherin leave. Josh turned, sat on the desk, andstared at the cupboard.

"Josh, we're good friends, right?" Harry asked. Josh took a bite of chocolate and nodded. "Okay, good. It's just, lately, I can't help but feel that you're kind of mad at me."

Josh swallowed and looked at Harry. "Look, Harry, it's not you," he said. "It's just that sometimes, when I see you, I see your Godfather, Sirius Black, and then that reminds me of what he did to my mother and got her arrested and sent to Azkaban."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your mother," Harry spoke. "But you have to know, Josh, I actually hate Black as much as you do. I mean, he got my parents killed. he sold them out. And when I see Black, I'm going to kill him and no one's going to stop me," He said defiantly. "I hope he finds me, so when he does, I'm gonna be ready. And not to sounds like a jerk, but your parents are still alive somewhere, and mine are permanently gone, so I should be the one to kille Black."

Josh nodded. "I know," he said, "But yo have to understand that it's only been me and my mum since my dad left and my grandfather is always busy doing something important."

"I get it," Harry replied, then turned to Josh. "Look, how bout we fight him together? For all the pain he's caused us."

"Okay," Josh said with a nod and a smile.

* * *

><p>Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Josh's anti-Dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry had just one night a week to do all his homework. Josh did try to help Harry with his work whenever he needed it.<p>

Even so, he was not showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry and Josh one evening as they sat finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Josh looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie Macmillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either! And Josh even told me that she was in her Ancient Runes class of the other half of Divination but she was still there."

Josh continued to look at Hermione. He had the mystery of Hermione's impossible schedule all figured out. His theory was that Hermione was using some kind od time travel, and Josh knew that there was only one thing to make Time Travel possible. Two seconds later, Josh's thoughts were interrupted by Wood.

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Harry stared at Wood in disbelief. Ron and Josh glanced at one another then back at Wood incredulously.

Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me… you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood"… I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick… you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Harry flatly.

Josh finished his essay and put it away. He nodded at his two friends, and walked over to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione," Josh greeted.

"What do you want?" Hermione quickly asked, not taking her eyes off her homework.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," Josh replied with a heavy sigh.

"I'm fine," Hermione quickly answered, still not looking at Josh.

"Oh, well -"

"Joshua, I said I'm fine," Hermione snapped at Josh who was taken back by her snap. "Now, could you please go away so i can get all my work done, alright? Thank you, goodbye."

Josh stood there with his mouth wide open. Hermione ever really talked to him like that and it was a bit shocking. So, he quietly left her alone and went to his dorm to get some sleep.

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, and Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron and Josh standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted and Josh watching her with concern.

"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."

To make matters even worse, Harry's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, Josh and Blaise wacthed as Harry was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Josh kew Harry felt angry with himself, he could see it on Harry's face. He was even angrier because Blaise was accomplishing it and now had a solid shield attack the Dementor if it got too close, and even produced a figure once, shocking both Harry and Josh who became envious.

"I think you're expecting too much of yourself," Josh told Harry in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement, I know. At least you aren't passing out anymore."

"I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly, sitting next to Blaise. "Make them disappear —"

"From what i read, only the true Patronus does do that," said Josh. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you should be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," Harry said while Blaise ate some chocolate.

"I have complete confidence in you, Harry," Josh said, grabbing his shoulder. "Here — " he said, handing Harry some chocolate, who took it willingly.

"What's under a Dementor's hood?" Blaise asked curiously.

Josh opened up some Bertie Botts Every flavored Beans then lowered them thoughtfully. "Ummm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," Josh answered, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul."

Harry choked on some chocolate and coughed while Blaise's eyes widened in horror. "What — they kill —?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly," Josh replied. "It's much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell, a vegetable. And your soul is gone forever… lost. It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought of deserves it," he said suddenly. Josh nodded in agreement, while Blaise looked between the two.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause he's a murdered," Harry replied angrily.

"But do you really think anyone deserves that?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," said Harry defiantly, while Josh began to think otherwise. "For… for some things…"

Minutes later, Josh ended the class and began walking back towards the Common Room where the two nearly ran McGonagall over.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter, Anderson!"

"Sorry, Professor —" the two replied.

"I've just been looking for you, Potter, in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all — you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"

Harry's and Josh's jaws dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter —do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"

Josh watched as the Speechless Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As they turned a corner, the two saw Ron dashing towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah… anything…" said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month, then looked at his two friends. "You know what — we should make up with Hermione… She was only trying to help…" Josh nodded in agreement, only so he could keep a closer eye on her.

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now working — for a change."

They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry, Josh, and Ron: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up," said Ron as he, Joh, and Harry drew level with Neville.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodkins," said Harry to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.

"Where'd you get it, Harry?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just hold it, Harry?"

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed, and Harry, Josh, and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Harry, Josh, and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.

"I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.

"Well — there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs."

"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic." He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.

"Can we sit down, then?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a couple of chairs. Josh and Harry sat down.

Josh looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity') and at the rune translation Hermione was now pouring over, and essay he already finished. A few runes Josh thought seemed familiar for some reason, but thought nothing of it. Ever since he started his Ancient Runes class, it seemed pretty easy for him. He just thought he was a natural.

"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her, while Josh sat in silence.

"Oh, well — you know — working hard," said Hermione. Close-up, Josh saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.

"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.

"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.

"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione. "It's my favourite subject! It's —"

Josh was about to ask Hermione something, but at that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what —?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry and Josh looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like —

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N — no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione, Josh, and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

"Uh oh," someone said, and seconds later, Neville came over next to Josh holding something.

"Josh?" Neville called. Josh turned to Neville. "This letter came for you," he said, handing Josh the letter. Josh looked at it to see that it was his grandfather's reply from the letter he sent to him, asking him if his mother knew Sirius Black. Josh watched his friends argue and then walked over to the fire, opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Joshua,_

_The answer to your question is yes. I do believe that your mother was in the same class as the notorious Sirius Black, though he was in Gryffindor, while your mother was in Slytherin. I don't know if they were friends, but we did know the Blacks. Good people. Very wise. I did meet Black once, when he was a child. Right before he ran away from home and moved in with the Potters. He was the black sheep of the family. I don't know too much, and since you can't ask your mother, you could as people there that were in the same class as her, like Severus Snape or Remus Lupin. That's all I can give you._

_You're Granfather._

Josh finished reading the letter and folded it back. Snape or Lupin? Who should he ask? Well, that's an easy answer. He should ask Lupin about his mother and Sirius, forget Snape.

While his friends were still arguing, Josh slipped away, left the common room, and began to walk towards Lupin's office. Minutes later, Josh stopped at the defense professor's office door and knocked on it. But there was no answer. Josh then opened the door to see Lupin wasn't in his office. Josh sighed and looked around. Where would Lupin be other than his office after dinner. Actually, there was once place he could be.

Josh left the office and left the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. Minutes later, Josh was standing in front of the Whomping Willow, staring at it because it wasn't moving. He took a few more steps closer and yet the whomping willow didn't move. He took a few more steps, but the Willow was frozen. Josh gave a sigh of relief and then entered the whole under the tree and began to travel through the tunnel. Minutes later, Josh reached the trapdoor which was already open, and then climbed through and entered the Shrieking Shack. He stopped at the stairs just as he heard a big thumb and a low menacing growl.

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while, only because of lack of motivation because the HP franchise is sort of over, but I realized that it will never be over. As long as I read more, watch more, and listen to the music, I'm sure i can finish these stories. Have any questions, feel free to ask.**


	11. Ruined Friendship

Chapter 11: A Ruined Friendship

Josh stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. He stood there at the bottom of the stairs, looking up towards where the slight growling was coming from, wondering what exactly was up there. Josh sighed nervously as he pulled out his wand. Anything could be up there, but it was a growl so it had to be a living thing, a scary thing.

There was another thump, bringing Josh out of his reverie. He swallowed and took the first step up, he wasn't put into Gryffindor for nothing. He took another step that squeaked and stopped suddenly. When he didn't hear anything, he continued up the stairs and made it to the top a minute later. He stood there for a moment, listening for something. He looked around and then noticed something hanging n the rail of the stairs. It was a familiar looking brown cloak, a cloak he'd seen Lupin wearing.

Josh turned forward and began to walk through the hallway, but stopped when the floor creaked and stopped, holding his breath when he heard movement. Josh began to sweat nervously, afraid of what might actually might be in this Shack if it wasn't Professor Lupin. Josh mustered all of his Gryffindor courage and began to move forward towards the closests room.

He stopped at the door and looked insid. He saw nothing but tattered and broken furniture. Suddenly, there was a nice low growl, and to Josh, who was now frozen in fear, it sounded like it came from right behind him. Josh gulped, tightened the grip on his wand, and slowly began to turn around.

There, standing right behind Josh, was a 7 foot tall brown colored scary looking werewolf, staring down at Josh who was now frozen in fear, unable to move anything. A minute passed, but nothing happened, which would made Josh curious as to why the werewolf hadn't attacked him yet. But then, the werewolf dropped to all fours, dropping the wolf's height in half, and making Josh jump back and drop his wand.

The Werewolf sat down and continued to stare at Josh who was now against a wall, still nervous and still afraid. He glance at his wand that was a foot away, and glanced back into the Werewolf's brown eyes and stopped. Something was famliar about those brown eyes. They seemed kind, intelligent, and comforting for some reason. Josh wondered who elses eyes seemed like that? And only one person's image came to mind; Professor Remus J. Lupin.

"No, you can not be Lupin," Josh said with a shaked of his head, pointing at the wolf, but to his surprise, the werewolf nodded. Josh looked back at the werewolf in shock. The werewolf had understood him. But how?

And then it came to him, all of it. From the report Snape had given him and the other students over werewolves. He had read about wolfsbane and it's effects and how it can make the person keep their original state of mind in the transformation. And then he realized the Snape must of known, and remembered when Harry told him about the potion Snape had given Lupin which must have been the Wolfsbane Potion.

"So, that day Snape gave us the werewolf assignment, He was trying to tell us that our DADA teacher was a werewolf," Josh explained aloud. He looked at the werewolf who nodded again. "You're not going to hurt me then? Cause you took your potion, right?" Josh asked. The werewolf nodded. "Good," he said in a breath of relief, bending over picking up his wand, and pocketing it.

"Wow, this is some information to take in," Josh said as he leaned against the wall, wiping the sweat of his forehead. He looked at Lupin who was staring back at him. Josh smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just because your a werewolf doesn't make you a bad person." Lupin then sniffed at Josh, who took this as the time to go back to the castle. "Alright, I'm leaving. Goodnight, professor," he finihed and the left the Shack to the Castle.

The next day, Josh was summoned to Lupin's office. He entered the office to find a tired riddened Lupin sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning, Professor," Josh greeted a little nervously, thinking he may be in a bit of trouble.

"Good morning, Josh," Lupin replied with a small smile, though Josh couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"So, am I in trouble?" Josh finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "No, Joshua, you are not," he replied. "I can't really give you detention for going somewhere where there was no teacher around to catch you leaving the grounds, now can I." Josh shrugged in confusion. "But i did want to ask you why you were in my office yesterday?"

"How did you know I was in here?" Josh asked.

"Magic," Lupin answered with a smile, waving his arm around. Josh smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I just wanted to ask you about my mum," Josh said to Lupin who rose his eyebrows questioningly. "And Sirius Black."

"Oh," Lupin said as he leaned forward. "What about them? And I'm sorry about your mother."

"Yeah, thanks," Josh said, and sat up straight. "Professor, did my mum know Sirius back in school?"

"Oh, well...I..you see...I.." Lupin stuttered, making Josh see that something was up.

"Professor, this is important," Josh said desperately, standing up to his feet. "My mother was arrested for helping this Sirius Black, so why would she do that? Because she knew him?"

"Maybe that is something you should ask your grandfather," Lupin replied.

"Professor, please, just tell me," Josh pleaded.

Lupin sighed and sat back. "Alright, fine," he said. Josh smiled in triumph and sat back in his chair. "Okay, your mother did know Sirius."

"How?"

"In school," Lupin answered with a sigh. "They were sort of together."

"Together?" Josh repeated. "You mean they were best friends, right?"

Lupin hooked his hands, put them on his desk, and looked into Josh's eyes. "More than friends," he said, and Josh bolted out of his chair, making it fall over.

"What?" he cried.

"Your mother and Sirius Black were romantically involved in school and after," Lupin told Josh who was shaking his head.

"After?" Josh repeated. "But he's a murdered! Why would my mother be in love with a murderer!?"

"We didn't know he was a murderer in school,'' Lupin said uncomfortably.

"We?" Josh said. "You knew him too?"

"Yes, I did," Lupin replied. "I was one of his best friends. Me, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. We were all his best friends."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Josh repeated, only hearing that name once before. "He was murdered by Black."

"How did you know that?" Lupin asked.

"I overheard it from the professors and the Minister talking about it back in Hogsmeade," Josh answered, while Lupin rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"So, my mum is in love with a murderer, who murdered fifteen people," Josh said with a sigh.

"We don't really know that," Lupin replied.

"Why else would she help that man," Josh hissed, standing to his feet, while Lupin looked away. "People have seen them hugging before my mum was arrested." Josh then stode towards the door, and then a thought came to his mind. "Unless...Unless Black is an innocent man," he said, turning around. Lupin's eyes shot towards Josh who was looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Lupin inquired, curiously.

"Well, my mum always talks bad about bad wizards and how they all should be kept in Azkaban in forever, stuff like that," Josh began to explain as Lupin nodded. "And when I think about it now, I've never heard her talk about Black. "Maybe Black was framed, or tortured enough that he was forced to give away the Potters' whereabouts." Lupin sat up intrigued. "But no, that's a long shot, cause if he was inseperable from James like McGonagall said, then he would have died for his friends before giving any kind of information away." Josh looked at Lupin who was staring back blankly. "Thanks, professor."

"Anytime," Lupin replied with a smile. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Josh nodded and smiled. "As is yours with me," he said and the left the office to breakfast.

* * *

><p>It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship.<p>

Each was so angry with the other that Harry and Josh couldn't see how they'd ever make up. Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.

Personally, Josh wasn't sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point out to Ron that Scabbers cold have evaded the cat and ran away, he lost his temper with Josh and growled at him for taking a girl's side.

"Okay, side with Hermione, I knew you would!" He hissed. "First the Slytherins, now Crookshanks. Why are your views so messed up!? Were you even raised right?!"

"Hey!" Josh growled. "My views are straight and I was raised right! If I wasn't, you, Harry, and Ginny might be dead!"

Ron scoffed and walked away, while Harry came up to Josh. "Josh, cut Ron a little slack," he told Josh. "He's angry and depressed. He's had Scabbers for a long time and now's there's no sign of him anywhere." Josh nodded, and looked at Ron who was now sitting in front of the fireplace staring at the fire with sadness in his eyes.

Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Harry?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry.

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?") so they set off for the Quidditch field together.

Josh turned to Hermione.

"Thanks for siding with me," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Rather you than Ron," Josh said truthfully with a shrug.

Josh went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, all of whom seemed to think that Harry's Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honour. As they entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Josh saw that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.

"Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.

"Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Josh watched as Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.

"Harry — make sure you win," said Percy, in an urgent whisper. "I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Josh looked up to see Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle right behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor."

Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle sniggered.

"Good one Draco!" Nott said.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," Harry replied. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt. Josh looked over to Daphne who was talking with Blaise and Tracey, and laughing together.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time. This was Josh's first game since the last one, where he had detention from Snape. And he just didn't want to see the other matches just because he didn't want to.

Josh watched as the Gryffindor walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

"Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"

Josh watched as Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…"

Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and Josh noticing that Cho Chang was tailing Harry pretty closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier — she kept cutting across Harry, forcing him to change direction.

"Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.

Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, he saw it — the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

Josh watched as Harry dived and Cho follwed. Harry was sped up getting closer and closer to the Snitch.

Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere, making Harry veer off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.

There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in mid-air to avoid it.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead — if Cho got the Snitch before Harry, Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically.

Harry accelerated towards the goal post, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead — but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him —

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Josh could see that Cho following him and hoped Harry had a way of evading her and get that Snitch

Harry dived again, and Cho tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; and Josh watched in amazement as Cho hurtled downward; Harry rose fast as a bullet once more, and something caught his eye — the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

Harry accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second — then —

"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing. Josh looked to where she was pointing.

Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up, towards Harry.

Josh watched as Harry kept flying fowrad and pulled something out that he figured was a wand and then heard, "Expecto patronum!"

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. Josh watched in awe as Harry's Patronus had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't noticed Harry catch the snitch simultaneously somehow.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Joshturned up to see that the Gryffindor team was surrounding Harry, meaning he had caught the snitch. There were roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd, including some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

All the Gryffindor supporters sprinted onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before Harry knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"

"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

"That was a brilliant Patronus," Josh said in Harry's ear.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin who was standing behind the two boys. "Come and see —"

Lupin led Harry and Josh out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.

Harry and Josh stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry and Josh's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

"Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Harry.

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

"How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Josh heard Fred mutter in Harry's ear.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Josh broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

"Did you even go to the match?" he asked her.

"Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think Harry did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Josh pleaded, looking over at Ron who was next to Harry, and wondered whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.

"I can't, Joshua. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."

There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —"

Hermione burst into tears. Before Josh could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight. Josh sighed heavily and walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Can't you just give her a break?" Josh growled at Ron.

"No," Ron answered flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry — but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

"Well, maybe that's exactly where your stupid rat went?" Josh suggested loudly, gaining some attention from a few other Gryffindors around them.

"What are you saying, Joshua?" Ron said, standing up to Josh's face. Harry looked at his friends with concern in his eyes, hoping they wouldn't get into a physical fight.

"I'm saying, Ronald, that you are wrong and that you owe Hermione an apology!" Josh replied glaring into Ron's eyes that were also glaring back. More and More people stopped what they were doing and began to watch.

"You're nothing but a bad egg you that?" Ron said to Josh. "Taking the wrong side, hanging out with Snakes. Maybe it was you who killed Scabbers."

"Do you realize how crazy that sounds," Josh replied. "Why the hell would I want to kill your stupid rat?"

"I dunno," Ron said. "Maybe it's because you're crazy."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Josh stated.

"Or, maybe, it's because you're a Dark Wizard, just like your no good mother," Ron said, and suddenly, everything went quiet, and everyone was now watching Ron and Josh.

Josh continued to look at Ron and was filled with anger and hatred, and every glass in the room, whether it was on a table or in a hand, exploded to pieces, shocking everyone.

"Alright, let's just stop all this madness!" Fred said quickly as him and George walked up to Ron and Josh.

"Come on, Josh, why don't you go take a walk or something, alright?" George said to Josh, and led him away, but instead of out the common room, Josh decided to head to bed early.

"Alright everyone, nothing to see here anymore," Fred said, waving his arms about.

"Let's get back to partying," George said, moving back to his twin.

"Why did you guys stop the fight?" Ron asked his brothers. "I wouldn't have hurt him too bad."

"Oh, we weren't saving Josh arse," Fred said.

"We were saving your arse," George added.

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Josh heard the other five Gryffindors in his year enter their dormitory, still discussing the match, and after a little bit, Josh finally fell asleep.

He had a very strange dream. He was walking through a forest, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, he sped up, but as he moved faster, so did his quarry. Josh broke into a run, and ahead he heard flapping of wings. Now he was running flat out, and ahead he could hear more flapping wings. Then he turned a corner into a clearing and —

"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"

Josh woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face with cold water. Disoriented in the total darkness, he fumbled with his hangings, he could hear movements around him, and Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room.

"What's going on?"

Josh thought he heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp and that Harry was getting out of bed.

Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"And I'm the crazy one," Josh muttered.

"What?"

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!" Ron conituned to say.

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

They all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pyjamas as he spoke.

"Perce — Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —"

"I'm telling you —"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Josh saw the portrait open and Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. Josh caught a glimps of something run past the portrait before it was slammed shut.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You — you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	12. Snape's Grudge

Chapter 12: Snape's Grudge

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Harry couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they — and now Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione — were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Josh heard Harry asked Ron.

"We know he's not coming in through Honeydukes," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry and Josh, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

"… I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."

But Josh wondered about why did Black run away. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry? Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing six unarmed boys, five of whom were asleep.

"He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," Josh heard Harry answer thoughtfully. "He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole… then he would've met the teachers…"

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler.

The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Harry and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once — Ron had got one from his mother the year before.

"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.

Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall — Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.

Josh was too busy feeling sorry for Neville when he heard Harry yelp.

"Ouch! Oh — thanks, Hedwig."

Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. Harry read it aloud:

_Dear Harry, Josh, and Ron,_

_How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN._

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid_

"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" Ron Ron excitedly, but then turned sour. "Don't know why he invited Josh though," he muttered, though Josh head him. He didn't care what Ron thought, Josh was going to go anyways.

So at six o'clock that afternoon, Harry and Ron left Gryffindor Tower as Josh was lagging behind, not wanting to hear Ron's voice. They passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.

Hagrid was already waiting for them.

"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?" Josh rolled his eyes.

"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.

"Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.

The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting his eyes from this unpleasant sight, Josh saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.

"What are they for, Hagrid?" said Harry, noticing it too.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus…"

Josh felt a nasty pang of guilt. He had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Harry's and Ron's faces, they had too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defence; the arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of their minds.

Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.

"I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What?" said Harry.

"Hermione," said Hagrid.

"What about her?" said Ron.

"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat —"

"– ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.

"No proof!" Josh said and Ron glared at him.

"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind… She's found some really good stuff fer me… reckon he'll stand a good chance now…"

"Hagrid, we should've helped as well — sorry —" Harry began awkwardly.

"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside. "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night — but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."

Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks while Josh sat back and slightly smirked. Trust Hagrid to get it through their heads!

"Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her —"

"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"

"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely.

Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.

"Exactly," Josh said. "Look at Hagrid and his pets."

They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. There was even another arguement between Ron and Josh where they nearly fought, but Hagrid kept them apart. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.

A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Harry as they went to sit down, near Josh who was listening.

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…" Harry said, even more quietly.

"You shouldn't go," Josh spoke.

"No one asked you," Ron said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to protect my friend," Josh replied.

"Harry!" said a voice. Harry started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.

"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione. Josh's hand curled into a fist.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell —"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.

"Could you not be a git for 5 seconds," Josh hissed, then followed after Hermione. "Hermione!" he called. Hermione stopped, and Josh caught up to her.

"I wouldn't really tell McGonagall!" Hermione sobbed. "I…I'm just worried about them…and I don't do well under pressure like that!"

"Hermione, Ron's just being a prat," Josh told her. "He'll come round, hopefully. Well, once he finds his rat somewhere, he'll apologize, if not i'll hex him or something."

"Thanks, Joshua," Hermione sniffed. Josh gave her a nod and patted her should, and they both went their separate way. Josh walked over back to Ron and Harry.

On Saturday morning, Josh was dressing and noticed Harry packing his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, and slipping the Marauder's Map into his pocket, and thenfollowed him down to breakfast with everyone else. Josh sat next to Hermione and noticed she kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at Harry who was avoiding her eye.

"Bye!" Josh heard Harry called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"

Josh turned and saw Ron grin and wink back at Harry, and Josh knew he would see Harry in Hogsmeade. Josh then had an idea and decided to head Harry off at Honedukes. He turned to see Ronwas about to get into a last spot into a carriage, so he ran over and pulled out his wand, waved it and whispered a couple of words, tieing Ron's shoes together.

A second later, when Ron tried to enter the carriage, he fell to the ground, just as Josh jumped up and into the carriage.

"Oi! That's my spot!" Ron shouted.

"Sorry, Ron, I have to get to Hogsmeade as quick as I can, it's an emergency!" Josh replied just as the carriage began to move.

Ten minutes later, Josh was running through Hogsmead towards Honeydukes until he stopped suddenly, because four Slytherins stood in front of him; Nott, Crabbe, Bullstode, and a second year named Darius Berrow.

"Hello, there, Anderson!" Nott greeted with a sneer.

"Nott," Josh greeted back. "Could you get out of my way, I've something to tend to."

"Oh, I think that can wait," Nott replied, as Crabbe and Bullstrode cracked their knuckles.

"And why is that, Nott?"

"Well, I thought it was time i got back at you for what you did to me first year," Nott answered with a smirk.

"That's good an all, but can we do this another time," Josh replied. "I love to hex your arse up and down the street, but i'm a bit busy," he finished and took a step forward but jumped when a spell struck the ground in front of him. "Oi!" he cried and saw Nott, Crabbe, Bullstrode, and Berrow with their wands out. Nott was the one who shot the spell. "Alright, Nott, you want to play?" Josh said, his wand falling from his sleeve and into his hand, almost unnoticably.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this for a long time," Nott said as the four boys raised their wands.

"Well, looks like you have to wait just a little bit longer then," Josh replied and then quickly raised his wand and shouted, "_Lumos __Perriculum!_" And his wand sprouted fireworks of white orbs of light, blinding the three of the four boys.

"You fatherless git!" Nott growled, as him and his friends covered their eyes, except Berrow who didn't know what to do. Josh stood there and laughed at his enemies.

"Nott, are you alright?" Berrow asked.

"No, I'm not, you idiot!" Nott growled. "Where's Anderson?"

"He's right there, laughing at you," Berrow answered.

"Don't just stand there, Hex him!" Nott hissed.

Josh laughed out loud, but stopped when a curse hit him in the right arm, that went limp and his wand fell out of his hand. "Ah!" Josh groaned and saw the younger boy pointing his wand back at him. "A numbing curse, not bad."

"Thanks," Berrow said a bit nervously.

"My vision's coming back!" Nott shouted.

"Well, that's my cue," Josh said, picking up his wand with his left hand and began running towards Honeydukes to take the secret tunnel back to Hogwarts. Josh entered the candy shop and made his way to the cellar as quickly as he could. He found the hole to drop in and tried to climb in, but when he tried to use his right arm, he slipped and fell, landing on someone.

"Arg!"

"What the..." Josh groaned as he rolled off of an invisible person. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Harry," groaned the voice, and a second later, Harry appeared out of no where. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was running away from Nott and his buddies," Josh answered. "They were trying to curse me, and they did get me once. So, i ran and this was the closest place to go to."

"You couldn't handle them?" Harry asked.

"I could have, but i slipped up and they hit my wand arm with a numbing curse," Josh explained. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be somewhere with Ron by now."

"Well, I was, but Malfoy saw me," Harry answered. "So, I have to get back to the castle before he tells on me."

"Oh, well, we should get going then, yeah?"

Harry nodded, and the both began running towards the castle, Josh holding his right arm with his left. Minutes later, the two boys stopped in front of the entrance to the castle, and Harry began looking around.

"Why are we stopping?" Josh asked

"I'm hiding my Cloak," Harry answered, placing it in a dark corner. "If Malfoy tipped off a teach, especially Snape, I'm not going to Risk my cloak. I'll face Snape and get my cloak later."

"Good idea," Josh said, rubbing his numb arm that still had no feeling.

Seconds later, they climbed up the shuteand reached the inside of the witch's hump. Harry tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through, then hoised himself out, and then helped Josh out, and the hump of the witch then closed. Just as Harry and Josh jumped out from behind the statue, they heard quick footsteps approaching.

It was Snape. He approached Harry and Josh at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, and then stopped in front of the two.

"So," he said.

There wasa look of supressed triumph about him. Harry and Josh both tried to look innocent, both aware of their sweaty faces, Josh's ripped shirt on the right arm, and Harry's muddy hands, that were in his pockets.

"Both of you, come with me," Snape ordered.

Harry and Josh followed Snape downstairs, and Josh noticed that Harry was trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his shirt. They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.

Josh had been in here only once before back in second year. Snape had aquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.

"Sit," Snape ordered.

Josh and Harry sat down. Snape, however, remained standing.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," Snape said. Josh looked at Harry, who didn't reply. "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley, apparently alone."

Harry still didn't reply.

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a larg amount of mud hit him in the back of the head." Snape said. Josh coughed, trying not to laugh. "How do you think that could have happened?"

Harry tried to look mildly surprised. "I don't know, Professor."

Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's and Josh thought it was a good staring contest, both not even blinking.

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it could have bee, Potter?"

Josh looked at Harry. "No," he said, trying to sound curious.

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair," Snape said, and Josh coughed again, and then there was a long silence.

"Maybe Malfoy'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "If he's seeing things like..."

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" Snape said softly. "Your head is not aloud in Hogsmeade, No part of your body had permission to be in Hogsmeade." Josh began coughing again, trying to hide his laughter.

"Would you like a coughing potion, Anderson?" Snape hissed to Josh.

"No thanks, Professor," Josh replied, trying not to smile. Snape turned back to Harry.

"I know that," Harry said. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin..."

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," Snape snarled, then bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."

"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," Harry lied. "Like you told - "

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"I can," Josh spoke up.

"Really, Anderson, because as I recall," Snape said, straightening up. "I saw you curse Weasly and steal his carriage to Hogsmeade." Harry disappointedly glared at Josh who gave him a sheeply smile. Snape turned back to Harry. "So, Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep the famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, without the thought of the consequences."

Harry stayed silent, and Josh knew Snape was trying to provoke him. But Josh knew Harry wasn't going to talk so easily.

"How extraordinary like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glistening. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was above the rest of us. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers...The resemblence between you two is uncanny."

"My father didn't strut," Harry finally said. "And neither do I."

"Your father didn't set much store by the rules either," Snape went on, pressing the advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup winners. His head was so swollen -"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, sddenly on his feet. Josh could see the rage and anger in his friend's face and the fire in his eyes.

"What did you say to me, Potter?"

"I told you to shut up about my father!" Harry yelled, suprising Josh. "I know the truth, alright? Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my father."

Josh watched as Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.

"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" Snape whispered. "Or did he consider thhe details too unpleasant for precious Potter's ears?"

Harry didn't answer, telling Josh that he didn't know the details.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," Snape said, a terrible grind twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you - your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't go cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had thier joke succeeded, he would had been expelled from Hogwarts."

Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were barred. "Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.

Harry didn't move.

"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Josh turned to Harry and watched as he slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.

"I gave him those," Josh spoke. "I brought them back from Hogsmeade earlier, that's why you found us together."

"Of course," Snape said snidely, dropped the bag then picked up the Map. "And what's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry answered.

Snape turned it over, keeping his eyes on Harry. "Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment? Why don't I just...throw it away?" His hand towards the fire.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"So!" Snape said, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Anderson? Or is it...something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or...instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"

Harry blinked and glanced at Josh who glanced back. Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Let me see, let me see..." he mutted, pulling out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk.

"Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. Josh noticed Harry clenching his hands.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank. Josh heard Harry taking deep, calming breaths while Josh tensed up.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

_"Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

Snape froze. Harry and Josh stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

_"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

_It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more…_

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."_

Josh turned to Harry who closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.

_"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."_

Harry and Josh waited for the blow to fall.

"So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"

He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.

"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"

Utterly bewildered, Harry and Josh stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.

"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.

"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape.

Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry and Josh had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry and Josh's direction, warning them not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop —"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Harry and Josh seemed to not understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," said Harry quickly.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me —"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.

"I — gave — Harry — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, Josh, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"

Harry and Ron didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office, but Josh did glance back and saw Snape looking back at him. He, Harry, Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin, just as Josh realized he could move his right arm again. The curse was wearing off.

"Professor, I —"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly.

He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry, Josh, and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" said Harry.

"We've met," Lupin said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks.

He walked away, leaving Harry, Josh, and Ron standing in silence. Slowly, Josh, Harry, and Ron mounted the marble staircase.

"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it —"

He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking towards them. One look at hHermione's face convinced Josh that she had heard what had happened.

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?" Josh sighed heavily and glared at Ron.

"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."


	13. Unexpecting Help

Chapter 13: Unexpecting Help

"He sent us this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.

Harry took it while Josh and Ron moved in closer. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you gave us._

_Hagrid_

"They can't do this," Josh blurted out.

"They can't," Harry agreed. "Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

"Oh, Ron!"

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed, Josh looking surprised that she broke. Maybe he too was wrong, but he wasn't about to admit it just yet.

"Oh — well — he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"

"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

"S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"

Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry, Josh, and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first — SMACK!

Hermione had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Josh, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off, Ron!" Hermione cried.

Hermione pulled out her wand with her free arm. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle looked at them for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all four of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione, which Josh found a little strange.

"Yeah, we are," He agreed. "We'd better go."

They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"You're late, boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Harry opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs —"

Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Josh found Neville and paired up with him, seeing as no one wanted to pair up with Neville. Ron looked behind him.

"Where's Hermione gone?" Josh heard him asked.

Harry and Josh looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Josh knew she had been right next to Harry when he had opened the door, but Josh was sure he had an idea where she had disappeared to.

"That's weird," said Harry, staring at Ron. "Maybe — maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.

"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.

Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry, Josh, and Ron had started to get slightly worried.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm pretty sure she's capable of looking after herself," Josh said.

They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.

Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down around her and Harry prodded her awake.

"Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry.

"Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?" Josh asked worriedly.

"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" said Ron. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"

"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"He's right," Josh agreed with Ron, which he then thought was weird, because weren't they hating each other right now.

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"

"Once again, she needs to sort out her priorities," Ron said, walking off to the fire. Josh sighed and followed after Hermione.

"Hermione!" he called out, as she left the common room. He ran out the common room and caught up with her.

"I can't talk right now, Josh," Hermione told him once she reached his side. "I have to get to Professor Flitwick."

"We can talk on the way," Josh suggested.

"Alright," Hermione sighed. "What is it?"

"I know," Josh said simply, as the two began to descend down the stairs..

"Know what?" Hermione asked innocently, glaning at Josh.

"I know how you're getting to all your classes," Josh said more clearer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joshua."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Josh said. "I'm not stupid, and you know that. I mean, Muggle Studies? You're a Muggleborn, so why would you even take that class, you should already know everything about the Muggle World. You should be taking Magical Studies instead."

"Honestly Josh, I just thought it would be an interesting course to take," Hermione replied. "But I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the Time Turner," Josh finally said, causing Hermione to stop in her tracks, right in front of Flitwick's classroom.

Hermione and Josh joined the rest of the Gryffindors at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.

"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"

Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down together while Josh joined Neville at the next one.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted.

"Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry and Ron choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes —" Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise — "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."

And so they began. Josh, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. At first, Josh thought this class was going to be a pleasant experience, but that was before he got to know Trelawney. He wished he chose another class like Arithmancy or Muggle Studies, something worth learning.

"Seen anything yet?" Josh heard Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle." Bo snorted.

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —"

Professor Trelawney rustled past.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

"I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Harry, Josh, Neville, and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball.

"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"

"My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger. Josh and Neville glanced between Hermione and Trelawney worriedly.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's silence. Then —

"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"

And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.

"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.

"Some day Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Harry, looking awed.

"Yeah…" Harry breathed looking into the crystal ball.

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal.

When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks. Josh was a bit impressed him, but he was still angry with him for what he said.

Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.

"So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're —"

"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled.

The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. Josh had even had another run in with Nott and his protege Berrow, but Josh was lucky enough to evade and escape them.

Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere they went; Harry in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action so that they couldn't curse her and make Harry pull out.

The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because they were surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own and was wondering how he had survived up to thirteen. When he wasn't flying his Firebolt, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron, Josh, and Hermione, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione told Harry, though she looked positively terrified.

"You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.

"Yeah…" said Harry, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure this game is in the bag for Gryffindor," Josh said.

It came as a relief to Harry when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

* * *

><p>"Josh!" Josh heard Harry hiss in his sleep. "Josh! Wake up!"<p>

"Huh?" Josh groaned, sitting up.

"I need you to tell me if you can see something!"

"S'all dark, Harry," Josh muttered, sitting up in his bed. "What're you on about?"

"Over here —"

Harry led Josh over to the window and looked out. Josh followed and too looked out the window, but he didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," he said, as Harry climbed onto the windowsill to get a closer look.

"That's because they're gone," Harry said.

"Who's gone?" Josh asked with a yawn.

"Crookshanks, and the Dog," Harry answered looking out.

"The dog," Josh repeated. A loud snore from Ron was heard. "Harry, it's late and dark. Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you. I'm going back to bed."

"But i saw them there," Harry muttered, though Josh heard him as he walked back to bed and went back to sleep.

Josh watched as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause, and even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

"Good luck, Harry!" called Cho. Josh saw Harry blush and smirked to himself.

Half an hour later, students and teachers alike began to head to the Quidditch Pitch, and one of the was Josh himself. He was walking next to Neville, Dean, Seamus, and a couple of older Gryffindors, Cormac McLaggen and Timothy Justin. The two older teens were walking in front of Josh and Neville, and were both glancig back at Josh as Neville spoke to him.

"I really don't know how I lost my password list," Neville said to Josh. "I always had it with me."

"Neville, can you let that go," Josh replied. "It happened a while ago. So you made a mistake, but now it's over."

"I know, but I can't," Neville said, bowing his head. "It's hard when people remind me of what i did by pranking me."

"Oh, come on, the Weasleys Twins prank everyone," Josh said. "And I only did it that one time to cheer up Hermione."

"I know, but it's not just them and you," Neville said with a heavy sigh. "Dean and Seamus, Ron, older Gryffindors even the girls. There's just no way Black could have gotten my list of passwords."

"Unless someone on the inside stole them from you and gave them to Black himself," Josh added, Cormac and Tim glancing back at Josh who noticed. "But you are a forgetful person, so you left them somewhere."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Neville gave in. "Let's go watch some Quidditch."

"Actually, I have to go to Hagrid's," Josh said. "I have to ask him about our Dragons essay he set us with." Neville nodded and Josh left the group, towards Hagrid's, not noticing that he was being watched by two older Gryffindors.

Two minutes passed, and Josh was nearing Hagrid's Hut, but as he looked over to the Forbidden Forest and saw something move out the corner of his eye. His head shot towards the forest as he couls have sword that it was something black and on four legs. Josh then made the decision to investigate and walked over to the Forbidden Forest and began to look around.

Suddenly, he heard a snap, causing Josh to turn around, but saw nothing. Josh turned around only to jump in fright when he saw two tall figures, Cormac and Tim.

"Merlin's beard," Josh gasped. "You guys scared me."

"Sure we did," Cormac spoke, as the two boys looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I thought I saw something strange," Josh answered, eyeing the two older teens, and wondering why they were looking at him like that.

"Are you sure you weren't looking for your buddy?" Tim said, crossing his arms.

"Uh, my buddy?" Josh repeated.

"Yeah, your buddy, Sirius Black," Cormac said.

"What!?" Josh cried as cheers were heard from the Quidditch Pitch.

"Yeah, we know you were the one who took Neville's list of passwords and handed them over to Black so he could get Potter," Cormac spoke.

"Yeah, Josh, So we know why you're out here, Anderson," Tim said.

"I'm out here because I thought I saw something," Josh said, appalled that they thought he was buddies with Sirius Black. "And I'm not even buddies with Black, he's a criminal, a murderer. Why would you guys even think that I would help him out?"

"Oh, I dunno," Tim started, "Maybe because your mother was arrested for helping Sirius Black." Josh didn't reply, but continued to stare at the older Gryffindors. "And we wouldn't be surprised if you were the offspring of Sirius Black."

"I think i can see a resemblance there," Cormac added, Tim nodding in agreement.

"Do you know how crazy you guys sound," Josh scoffed, as there were more shouts from the Quidditch Pitch. "That's just the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. My father was a muggle."

"Come on, Josh, we know you're helping Black, just admit it," Tim said as him and Cormac pulled out their wands.

"Wh-what are you guys doing?" Josh asked, putting his arms down.

"Well, we catch you, we catch Black," Cormac explained.

"Exactly," Tim agreed. "And we're doned as heroes."

"Guys," Josh started, holding up his left hand in defense. "You have to know that I am not helping Black. I swear, it's the truth."

"Sure it is," Tim said as the two older teens raised their wands. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to stun you?"

"I'm not going anywhere, because I haven't done anything wrong," Josh replied, his wand sneakily falling from his sleeve into his hand, more cheers and shouts coming from the Quidditch Pitch.

"Looks like we have to stun you, then," Cormac said. "Tim, would you do the honor?"

"Why not," Tim spoke, pointing his wand towards Josh. "_Stupefy!" _shouted the older Gryffindor. The jet of red light soared towards Josh who jumped to the side, pointing his wand towards Tim.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, disarming Tim, but once Josh hit the ground, his was then disarmed by Cormac.

"Nice try, kid," Cormac said, holding his and Josh's wand. He walked next to Tim who was picking up his own wand near Josh, and the two older boys walked over to Josh and stood over him, pointing their wands at him.

"Like you could ever overpower us," Tim said to Josh. "You're just a third year and we're both way above you in many ways."

"Exactly," Cormac agreed. "Say goodnight, Anderson." But before any spell or curse was said, there was a low menacing growl from behind the two older boys. Everyone Froze if fright.

Tim and Cormac slowly turned around, and Josh looked inbetween the two, and all three saw the biggest black dog they had ever seen, staring back at them with it's menacing eyes and crazy pointy teeth.

"Bloody hell," Cormac said in fear. "It's the grim," his voice cracking.

And suddenly, the large black dog began barking like crazy. Tim and Cormac screamed their heads off and took off running, dropping Josh's wand in the process, and left the Forbidden Forest. Once they were gone, the dog stopped barking, sat down, and looked at Josh who was there, frozen in fear, staring at it.

Josh and the black dog stared at one another for what seemed like hours, but it was only a couple of minutes. Cheering sounds from the Quidditch field shook Josh out of his mind and back into reality.

"Nice doggy," he said, slowly getting to his feet, noticing his wand a couple of feet in front of him. Josh the reached for his wand but nothing happened. The dog just sat there watching him. Josh continued and picked up his wand and stood up straight. He looked back into the dog's grey eyes, the dog who practically saved his life.

"Er...thanks?" Josh said, uncertain if the dog could even hear him. He turned to leave, but stopped when last night came to his head. "Wait a minute," he murmured when he turned to look at the dog. "You were the dog that Harry saw last night, weren't you?" Josh asked the dog who continued to stare at. "He said he saw Crookshanks with a black dog, and here you are. And as I recall, he saw you back at his home, too. Well, that could have been a different dog."

Josh then began to pace and think out loud. "But if you are the same dog, then you could be following Harry? No, that can't be. Why would a dog follow Harry all the way here from his home. That's a really long way to travel especially for a stray dog," Josh said then chuckled to himself, facing away from the dog. "Unless you're not a dog, and some human in disguise, like an ani..." he said, slowly turning around when the idea struck him. "...magus," he finished, looking back to not see a dog, but a man.

**A/N: A short Chapter, but hopefully a good one nonetheless. Well, here we go. About 5 more chapters to go, give or take. Can't wait got GoF,more happiness,more fights, more darkness.**


	14. Exams and Executions

Chapter 14: Exams and Executions

Josh stood there, staring at the man in front of him with fear in his eyes. His clothes were raggidy and old, and he looked very dirty, tired, and old in the face. His greys eyes staring back. Joshua Anderson was facing the excaped criminal, Sirius Black.

"You!" Josh cried, throwing his arm up and pointed his wand at Black who held his arms up in defense. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" he growled. "I should kill you right now, so give me a reason as to why i shouldn't!?"

"Because I'm innocent," Black replied simply.

"Sure you are," Josh replied, gripping his wand tighter. "Why are you here? Wait, let me guess, you're here to finish Harry off in his sleep or something. Finish what the Dark Lord couldn't." Josh thinking of the spell that was shot at him earlier.

"I'm not here to kill Harry," Black said quickly. "I'm here for the Rat!"

"Rat? What Rat?" Josh asked, as he could only think of one rat, but Black couldn't possibly mean..."Scabbers?" Black nodded as Josh slightly lowered his wand. "But why do you want a Rat, Ron's rat for that matter?"

"Because I have reason to believe that it's Peter Pettigrew," Black answered, taking a step forward but stopped when Josh raised his wand at him.

"Pettigrew is dead," Josh replied. "You killed him, and those thirteen people."

"No, that's a lie," Black argued. "Pettigrew killed those thirteen people and then he vanished, but not before slicing off his own finger and leaving it there for the Aurors to find."

For some reason, Josh felt like he knew Black was telling the truth, but how? "You're telling the truth?" Josh said uncertaintly, lowering his wand.

"I am," Black said, lowering his arms. "I am an innocent man. Pettigrew was the one who sold out the Potters, not me. I was James's best friend. I would have died before giving up my best friends."

"Why are you telling me this?" Josh asked. "Why aren't you telling this to the Aurors or something?"

"Because all they believe in his proof, evidence!" Sirius replied, sitting on a falling log.

"So, Pettigrew is an animagus too, then," Josh said. Sirius nodded. "A rat, how fitting," he commented. "How did you know it was him exactly?"

"Back when I was in Azkaban, I got ahold of the Prophet," Sirius started. "And there was Peter on some boy's shoulder, and I knew it was him. I've seen him transform into that rat a million times. And I knew he'd be going back to Hogwarts with this boy, where Harry was, where you are now." He said, looking at Josh who was leaning against a tree.

"There was another reason for me to come here to Hogwarts," Sirius spoke, gaining Josh's attention.

"And what's that?"

"You," Black answered.

"Oh, Yeah, that reminds me," Josh replied, remembering something, pushing off the tree, and raising his wand towards Black. "_Furnunculus!_" he said, and the spell flew over Black's head.

"What the bloody hell!?" Sirius griped, and turned to Josh who have moved up to Black, pointing his wand on his neck. "What are you doing?"

"My mother is in Azkaban because of you!" Josh growled.

"You don't think I feel horrible about that?" Sirius said as Josh dg his wand into Black's neck. "She wasn't suppose to get caught! I don't know how she was caught, it was like someone knew we were together, and once I left, the Aurors showed up."

Josh removed his wand and walked away, more cheers were heard from the Quidditch Pitch. "Right," he said. "And why did you want to see me?"

"Because I had to see it for myself," Sirius answered. "I had to know if your mother was telling the truth."

"About what?" Josh replied.

"About me...having a son," Black slowly answered. Josh stared back at Black for a moment and then began shaking his head.

"No, no no no," Josh began to say. "That's ridiculous and impossible. My father was a muggle. He was the one who married my mother and..."

"Yes, she did marry a muggle," Sirius said. "After you were born."

"What?!" Josh cried. "No, they can't be. Why would she lie to me?"

"Maybe she didn't want her only son to know that his real father was imprisoned for murder and would never see him ever again," Sirius explained.

"No, there's no way that this is true," Josh said, turning away from Black.

"I can prove it," Sirius said, standing to his feet, and moving over to Josh. "Your mother put glamour charms on you to make you an Anderson but in truth, you're a Black."

"I am not a Black," Josh replied. "I'm an Anderson, a half-blood."

"Just let me show you," Sirius started, moving in front of Josh, placing a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Let me borrow your wand, and I'll show you the truth."

"What, are you crazy? I am not giving a convicted murderer my wand," Josh said, shrugging off Black's hand and walking away. "This is stupid. I'm talking to a convicted murderer and instead, i should be turning you into the Aurors or at least Dumbledore."

"And why aren't you?" Sirius asked, and Josh froze. Why wasn't he stunning Black and turning him in? Josh turned and looked at Black. Could what this man be saying be true? Is this why he wasn't turning Black over to Dumbledore? Because in the back of his mind or the pit of his stomach, there were some truth in Black's words.

Suddenly, the loudest cheers and shouts came from the Quidditch Pitch, shaking Josh out of his thoughts. He looked over at Black who was back on the log, staring at Josh intently.

"I don't know," Josh said, falling against a tree, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want, Black?"

"I want my life back," Sirius replied. "And the only way to do that, is to kill Pettigrew."

"But if Pettigrew was Scabbers, then he's already dead," Josh told Sirius. "Crookshanks already ate him."

"No he didn't," Sirius replied. "He got close, but the rat got away, and has been hiding somewhere for a while now."

"So, now what?" Josh said, "What are we going to do?"

"_I_ am going to keep hiding in the Forest until that Rat shows up," Sirius started. "And you, are going to keep this little meeting a secret, and tell no one, even Harry. I'll tell him myself. You will go back to Hogwarts and act like nothing happened or just go with those two older Gryffindors stories who think I'm the Grim."

"But, I want to help," Josh replied, putting away his wand.

"You can help when Pettigrew shows up," Sirius replied, standing to his feet. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to find something to eat and If I heard correctly, something good just happened in the Quidditch Field."

"Here, let me help you," Josh said. "Lunch is coming up and I can send you some food, if you'd like?"

"Sure, sure," Sirius agreed. Josh nodded and left the Forbidden Forest and to the castle.

The week passed and Josh kept on sending Sirius food, communicated a bit, and there still was no sign of Pettigrew or Scabbers.

Everyone but the Slytherins were in a celebrating and winning mood ever since the Gryffindors won the Quidditch Cup. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).

Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.

Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once though Josh already knew, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

_Monday_

_9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

_9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Charms_

_1 o'clock, Ancient Runes_

"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er — are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Harry.

"No," said Hermione, glancing at Josh who made a lock and key motion over his mouth and throwing away the imaginary key. "Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly.

Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window, and Hedwig fluttered through it, a note clutched tight in her beak.

"Its from Hagrid," Harry said, ripping the note open."Buckbeak's appeal, it's set for the sixth."

"Isn't that the day we finish our exams?" Josh asked, descreetly writing a note to his secret friend.

"Yes, it is," Hermione answered, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.

"And they're coming up here to do it," Harry said, still reading the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic..."

"Malfoy," Josh muttered.

"And...and an executioner." Harry finished.

Hermione looked up startled. "They're bringing the executioner to the appeal?! But that sounds like as though they already decided."

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed.

"They can't!" Ron howled in Josh's ear who flinched at his loudness. "I've spent ages reading up on stuff for him; they can't just ignore it all!"

But Josh did have a sinking feeling in his gut that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had had its mind made up for it by Senor Malfoy. He thought that Malfoy could be pretty persuasive with dark magic on his side.

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced, compairing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Hermione irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise had looked more like a urtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries. Josh was surprised that he had done it perfectly after a few tries and couldn't help but laugh at everyone else's tries.

"Is it suppose to have a spout for a tail? What a nightmare..."

"Were tortoises supposed to breathe steam?"

"It still had willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"

Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Hermione had been right; Professor Flitwick did indeed test them on Cheering Charms. Harry slightly overdid his out of nerves, Ron, who was partnered with him, ended up in fits of hysterical laughter and had to be led away to the wuiet room for an hour before he was ready to preform the charm himself. Josh was partnered with Neville which was proved to be not so bad. Josh had preformed the Cheering Charm perfectly on Neville, but when it was Neville's turn, the two were surprised on how perfect Neville did the charm.

After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to stat studying for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all. He had provided a large tub of fresh flobberworms for the class, and told them that to pass the test, their flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam anyy of them had ever taken, and also gave Harry, Josh, Ron, and Hermione plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.

"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretence of checking that Harry's flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still… we'll know day after tomorrow — one way or the other —"

They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster for most students. Josh did noticed that Snape was watching Harry and try as he might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away. When Snape approached Josh and looked at his potion, he sneered at it as it was near perfect, scribbled something and then stalked away.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning. Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart, which made Josh very nervous.

"Excellent, Harry," Lupin muttered as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."

Flushed with his success, Harry hung around to watch Ron, Josh, and Hermione. Ron did very well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Josh was perfect, although he took a bit long in the trunk with the Boggart where he just tried to curse it and run away. He met Lupin who nodded, not judging Josh for his actions and gave him a near perfect passing grade. Hermione too was having trouble with the Boggart, screaming her head off when she approached it.

"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"

It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, Josh, and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.

Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Harry.

"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes," said Harry nodded. Hermione, Josh, and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.

"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity… pity…"

He sighed deeply and looked down at the twins.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Hermione. "The Hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back moustache. Josh gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black-moustached man was fingering something in his belt; Josh looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak…"

All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.

Harry's, Josh's and Ron's last exam was Divination; Hermione's was Muggle Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry, Josh, and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.

"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Josh knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.

The lone of people outside the classoom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the ilver ladde, the rest of the class hissed. "What did she ask? Was it okay?"

But they all refused to say.

"That's convenient," Ron snorted. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her" - he jabbed his thumb up towards the trapdoor overhead - "She's a right old fraud."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at his watch, Josh glancing at it showing that it was 2 o'clock.

Josh sighed heavily. "I wish she'd hurry up..."

"Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.

"She says I've got all the makings of a true seer," she informed Harry, Josh, and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff...Well, good luck."

"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voicefrom over their heads. Ron grimaced towards Harry and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Harry and Josh were now the only two people left to be tested. Harry sat on the floor while Josh leaned against the silver ladder waiting for their turn.

Finally, after about twenty minutes later, Ron's lare feet appeared on the ladder.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked him as he stood to his feet.

"Rubbish," Ron answered. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced though..."

"Joshua Bl-Anderson," said the misty voice.

"Uh, Blanderson?" Ron repeated as him and Harry looked at Josh strangely.

"I don't know why that lady said that," Josh replied with a nervous laugh, though he had an idea. "Well, got an exam to take," he said, climbing up the ladder.

The Tower room was hotter thatn ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual cickly scent made Josh cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the orb...Take your time, now...then tell me what you see within it..."

Josh bent over the crytal ball and stared lazily into it. As a minute passed by, the fog began taking shapes, surprising the heck out of Josh. He began to see two men, both familiar looking standing side by side, a fire-breathing dragon, a strange black stone spinning, and then death itself.

"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicatedly, shaking Josh away from the crystal ball, and when he looked back at it, it was filled with fog again. "What do you see?"

The heat was overpowering and his nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. He didn't know if he should lie or tell the truth.

"I...I see a girl," Josh replied lamely. "The girl of my dreams..."

"Ah, my dear boy, please do not lie," Trelawney said, surprising the young boy. "Tell me what you see."

Josh gulped. "I see two men," he said truthfully. "Two men that look familiar standing side by side. One's different than the other, but i don't see why."

"Ah, i see," Trelawney said. "What else?"

"A dragon, breathing fire and a black diamond-like stone spinning in the air," Josh told the professor, then look at her. "And that's it."

"Hmm," Trelawney moaned. "A very unpredictable sight. A little disappointing, but you did your best." Josh nodded and then left the room and back down the silver ladder where Harry was waiting.

"So?" Harry said as Josh reached the bottom.

Josh shrugged. "I didn't see anything," he lied. "See you back in the common room," he said, then left to the Gryffindor Tower, while Harry went up to take his Divination exam.

Josh was walking through the corridor when he heard his name being called. "Joshua!"

Josh turned around to see Daphne and Blaise walking up to him, so he stopped so they could catch up to him.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in weeks," Daphne added.

"I've been busy," Josh said, knowing that his busy-ness meant that he was look for a certain little rat that belonged to a certain red-head that he was on bad terms with.

"Well, what have you been up to?" Blaise asked as the trio began walking.

"Oh, you know, just trying to study extra hard, and practicing my magic," Josh answered lamely. "The usual."

"Right," Daphne said. "And now that exams are over, do you want to hang out?"

"Can't," Josh said.

"Why not?" Blaise asked. "You haven't been hanging out with us a lot lately, and you're always with Granger, Potter, and the idiot, Weasley."

"I know, but I have a lot of my mind right now," Josh replied. "I'll promise to make it up to you guys, alright? I gotta go," he finished, walking away from the two Slytherins who were a bit flabbergasted.

Half an hour later, Josh, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the corner by a window, where Josh happened to be looking out of it twice as depressed as he was when he left Daphne and Blaise. He was watching the trees move back and forth because of the wind when Harry bursted into the common room, and ran over to him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Professor Trelawney," he panted as he stopped in front of them, "just told me —"

But he stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.

"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this."

Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid_

"We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"It's Sunset, though," Josh said nonchalantly, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Harry."

Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking. "If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…"

"Where is it?" said Hermione.

Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.

"… if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.

"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you… How do you open the witch's hump again?"

"You — you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Harry. "But —"

Hermione didn't wait for the rest of her sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.

She had. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney —"

Hermione looked rather flattered.

They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Harry had the cloak hidden down the front of his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Okay," she whispered, "no one there — cloak on —"

Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.

They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"I — I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly. Josh looking out the window towards Buckbeak.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore —"

"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's…but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…"

Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."

Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.

"Ron, I don't believe it — it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her while Josh's head snapped away from the window.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table. Josh swallowed as his hand twitched.

"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself. Josh was hoping he'd get free so he could catch it and take it to Sirius.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment.

"They're comin'…"

The four of them whipped around. A group of men wer walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… Go now…"

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.

They followed him to the door into his back garden. Josh felt very anxious, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay…" He turned to Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

But they didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't —"

"We'll tell them what really happened —"

"They can't kill him —"

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry, Josh, and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.

"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen…"

Hagrid strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered to the other four under the cloak. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"

They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.

Ron stopped dead.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.

"It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —"

Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.

"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.

They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.

"Okay — Scabbers, stay put —"

They walked forward; Harry and Josh like Hermione, were trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again as Josh kept an eye on him.

"I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —"

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed on the spot.

"They did it!" she whispered. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!"


	15. Past Tales

Chapter 15: Past Tales

Josh's mind had gone blank with shock. The four of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.

"Hagrid," Harry muttered as he tried to make a turn back, but both Ron and Josh seized his arms.

"No, don't," Josh hissed. "You'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.

"How — could — they?" she choked. "How could they?"

"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.

They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now.

By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute —"

"He won't — stay — put —"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?"

But Josh had just seen — stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness — Crookshanks. Josh knew he could see them and was probably following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer —

"Scabbers — NO!"

Too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness. Josh then made his move and ran after him.

"Ron! Josh!" Hermione moaned.

The two under the cloak looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron and Josh; the two could hear their feet thundering along ahead and Ron's shouts at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"

There was a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat — Ow! Josh!? What are you doing?! Geroff!"

Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron and Josh; they skidded to a stop right in front of them. The two boys were sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump while Josh was looking a bit disappointed, but was eyeing the rat with something that Harry thought was disgust.

"Ron — come on back under the cloak —" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Josh saw Harry reach for his wand, but it was too late — the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit Harry on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth —

"No!" Josh shouted.

But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, Harry tried to stand up. Josh looked at the dog who was growling as it skidded around for a new attack.

Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back towards them, he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, but it was already dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll —

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. Josh then heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

"Harry? Hermione?" Josh called, but then felt something hit him across the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Lumos!" Harry whispered.

The wandlight showed them the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.

And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots — Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight —

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow with Josh behind him, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and they were forced backward again.

"What the hell's he doing?" Josh groaned out, a cut above his eye, bleeding out.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

"Harry, Josh, — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —"

"Harry — we're never going to get through without help —" Josh started.

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please…"

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.

Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know —?" Though Josh knew, but he didn;t know it could have done that. He must have it the knot when he threw that rock randomly.

"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wands out —"

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel.

Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him, and Josh following in the familiar tunnel last.

"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.

"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"

"I have been through here before, actually," Josh spoke.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I sort of got lucky and was able to enter this tunnel once before," Josh said.

"And I guess you just forgot to tell us, then?" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"I guess so," Josh said sarcastically.

"We don't have time for this!" Harry hissed, making the two shut up.

The trio moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes…

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Josh could see the familiar patch of dim light through a small opening.

Everyone paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. They raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was nearest. She looked very frightened but nodded.

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows. Josh entered lastly.

"Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

Harry looked around."Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly.

"No, they didn't!" Josh said, and he was looked at suspiciously.

"Is there something you know that we don't?" Harry asked Josh.

But before Josh could answer, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. All three looked up at the ceiling.

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing.

"Nox," they all whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Harry, Josh, and Hermione dashed across to him.

"Ron — are you okay?" Hermione asked as she reached him.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"

"What —"

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus."

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around and saw Josh, but with a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry, who was wondering why he didn't disarm Josh.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely.

His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…" Josh shook his head, knowing that that would provoke Harry.

Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and a pairs of arms grabbed him and held him back: "No, Harry!" Josh groaned as he pulled Harry back; Ron, however, spoke to Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright.

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Josh. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Josh's restraint and lunged forward —

"Harry! No!" Josh yelled, but it was too late as Harry's hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall —

Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; Josh was about to make a move, but there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.

But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat

"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long —"

The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.

"Sirius stop it!" Josh shouted.

Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter — Josh stood there not knowing what to do.

Sirius fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but

"Argh!"

Harry snatched up his wand and turned — "Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.

They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg. Bo sat on the bed protectively, shielding the injured Ron.

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart, but before he got there, Josh ran over and stood inbetween Harry and Sirius.

"Going to kill him, Harry?" Josh whispered, holsing his hands up.

Harry stopped right above Josh, his wand still pointing at his chest, looking down at Sirius. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

"Move, Josh. He killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.

Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to him, Harry," Josh said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "None of you never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and he did that…" he said, then looked at Sirius, "You did it…"

Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry and Josh; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob.

Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand.

"Harry," Josh whispered, holding up a hand. "Don't do this."

Harry raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge his mother and father. He was going to kill Black. He had to kill Black. This was his chance…

The seconds lengthened. And still Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest, Josh watching Harry. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione quite silent.

And then came a new sound —

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"

Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively —

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Josh standing in front of Harry, standing there with his wand trying to cover Black but Josh was in the way, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lupin shouted.

Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.

Harry stood there, Josh noticing the sadnes in his eyes.

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about?

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry and Hermione glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.

"But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "— unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on —?"

But he never finished the question. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother. Josh smiling to himself as he watched the brotherly scene.

Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You — you —"

"Hermione —"

"– you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down —"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. " I've been covering up for you —"

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"

Josh looked at Harry who was shaking with anger.

"I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"Harry, wait, it's not like that!" Josh said.

"Shut up!" he snapped at Josh. "You seem to be involved in this, so why don't you tell me what's going on?" Josh stared back at Harry intently. Ron and Hermione were looking at him in bewilderment.

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

Lupin forced a laugh.

"You and Josh are the cleverest of your age I've ever met, Hermione. Josh made the connection too, sort of."

"We're not or at least I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"

He separated Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned.

"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt, Josh doing the same. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick? "If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote —?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione and Josh might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry said.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Harry.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything, Ron," Josh said..

"Could I see him, please?" Lupin said.

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.

Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

"What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"

"That's not an ordinary rat, Ron," Josh said. "He's a wizard, an Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking.

"You're all mental." he spoke.

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"He's not dead," Josh argued.

"I meant to kill him," Sirius growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, don't!" Josh shouted as the same time as Lupin.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, Josh helping him out, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin and Josh off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

"They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black by the arm, Josh with his arms around Black's waist. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"You're nutters, the both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Josh watched as Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds and so was Josh. Their story made no sense whatsoever. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all — but why was Lupin playing along with him? Had Black done something to his sister and her friend?

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.

"But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Harry had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh.

"Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move, Josh watching him. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began…"

Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there…"

"This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.

"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her…

I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded.

"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal —?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off. "That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf!

"What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." Black looked disgusted and Lupin looked up at Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"

Black made a derisive noise.

"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.


	16. The Real Truth

Chapter 16: The Real Truth

Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Josh felt as though he'd received a huge electric shock, Harry looked stunned, and Ron looked terrified.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Harry —"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf —"

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes, this was the distraction Josh needed to pull out his wand.

"Give me a reason," Snape whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

Josh looked over at Harry who stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe. He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, Weasley, and Anderson are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if — if there was a mistake —"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay… I —"

What little colour there was in Black's face left it.

"You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"

But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that neither Josh or anyone had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.

"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"

Before he knew what he was doing, Josh, along with Harry, had quickly crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Potter, Anderson, you're both in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skins —"

"Professor Lupin could have killed us about a hundred times this year," Josh said. "We've been alone with him loads of times. Even If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish us off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER, ANDERSON!"

Harry and Josh made up their minds in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward them, they had raised their wands.

"_Expelliarmus_!" they yelled — except that theirs weren't the only voices that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.

Harry and Josh looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me…"

Harry avoided Black's eyes. He wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.

"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"

Josh walked over to Snape and examined him. He didn't look too bad, but it was bad enough. "Yeah, he's not going to be too happy when he wakes," Josh said, then stood to his feet, turning back to the others.

Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, Harry, Josh," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Give him the stupid rat, Ron," Josh spoke.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…" He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was."

"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing," said Black.

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We — we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.

But that wasn't right. Josh remembered that Scabbers had been looking ill before he even met Crookshanks… ever since Ron's return from Egypt… since the time when Black had escaped…

"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..."

"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stolel the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, she took them from a boy's bedside table…"

_So, it was someone on the inside that stole Neville's passwords, _Josh thought. _Looks like i was right._

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets…I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry asked furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," said Lupin, "Harry—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright.

"Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me…I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"

His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin.

Ron hesitated.

"Ron, give him the Rat," Josh said to him.

Ron gulped, then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than the four teenagers. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Josh noticed his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"

Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed —"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so —"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Josh saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"

Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.

Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius —" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —"

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted.

"How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bearsized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.

"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a —"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Josh caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but he couldn't help pay more attention to the ashen colour of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can — can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione and Steph," said Lupin courteously.

"Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man — he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of either Harry's heads! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" said Hermione.

Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Bo as though he had never seen anything quite like her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how — how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?" she asked.

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I —"

But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…

"But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotised.

"… ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honours…

"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"

"The guards say he's been talking in his sleep… always the same words… 'He's at Hogwarts.'" Harry spoke.

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"

He looked at Harry, who did not look away.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

And at long last, Harry believed him and nodded.

"No!"

Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't —"

Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.

"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion. "I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly.

Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly towards Josh.

"Oh smart boy...nice boy...please don't let them get me..." Josh shook his head and pushed the man away from him.

"Get away from him!" Black growled to Pettigrew who then turned to Harry.

"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall. Josh kept on looking, not turning away.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."

"You can't, it's not you," she said to them.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you both have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you two die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around both of their knees. "You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —"

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you."

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry said. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."

Harry hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."

Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry, Josh?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see them. Sirius then looked at Josh who didn't want to agree with Harry, because he didn't want this man who was supposedly to be his father to be a killer, but he nodded for Harry's sake.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "_Ferula_." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…"

He muttered, "_Mobilicorpus_." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Josh watched as Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.

**A/N: Story's almost over. Awesome. If you see a mistake, point it out to me and i'll fix it, thank you.**


	17. Time Travel

Chapter 17: Time Travel

Josh had never been part of a stranger group, well there was the one where he hung out with two slytherins anda wizard who was called a squib, but this grop was more stange. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry, Josh, and Hermione brought up the rear.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Josh could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harry went right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling, with Josh and Hermione following. Josh had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this.

"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry and Josh as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Harry.

"Yes…and you're mother would too be set free, Joshua," said Black, and Josh nodded with a smile. "But I'm also — I don't know if anyone ever told you Harry — I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.

"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them…"

Harry waited.

"I'll understand, of course, if you two want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…"

"What — live with you?" Harry said and accidentally cracked his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"

"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Black's. "Of course I'd want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Black turned right around to look at them; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care.

"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry as Josh and Hermione looked at one another and smiled.

Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile that Josh had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognisable.

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.

Black saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for the other three to pass. At last, all of them were out.

The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering.

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then -

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. Josh looked up at it and had just remembered something that Snape had said.

_"I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along."_

"Bloody Hell!" He shouted and the others looked at her weirdly.

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry , Hermione, and Josh stop.

Josh looked ahead and could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

But Josh nor Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. Harry leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back. But then Josh ran forward.

"Joshua, No!" Sirius growled as he reached for Josh, but missed. "Josh, leave it to me! Run away!" he tried, but Josh wasn't listening, the only thought in his mind was to get Ron away from Lupin.

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away —

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward, ahead of Josh. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

"Ron! Look out!" Josh shouted as he tried to reach the redhead just as Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light — and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang — Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight.

And just as quick as Harry said that, Josh shouted, "_Stupefy!__" _The red jet of light soared and hit Pettigrew right in his chest, blasting him back 10 feet, breaking the chains, and knocking him unconscious.

Josh and Harry ran over to Pettigrew, Hermione running over to Ron to check on him. Josh then pointed his wand at the man and said, "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out from Josh's wand and towards Pettigrew binding him very tight.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry and Josh turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest —

"Sirius, we got him!" Harry yelled.

Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

Harry and Josh dashed over to Ron.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.

"I don't know…" Harry said

Josh looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come —"

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…

"Sirius!" Harry and Josh said in unison, staring into the darkness.

Josh had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Black was in trouble —

Harry set off at a run, and so did Josh, while Hermione stayed to watch Ron and Pettigrew. The noises seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Josh, running flat out, felt the cold without realising what it must mean -

The noises stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why — Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo… please…"

And then Harry and Josh saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. Josh spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them…

"Harry, remember, think of something happy!" Josh yelled, raising his wand, blinking furiously to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint yelling of a low voice that had started inside it —

_I am going to see my mother again, she's going to be free!_

He forced himself to think of his mother, and began to chant: "_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum_!" He could hear Harry chanting the same words next to him.

Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.

"_Expecto Patronum_! Come on Harry, we can do this! _Expecto Patronum_!" Josh said, the memory of his mother not working right.

"Expecto —" Harry whispered, "expecto — expecto —"

The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry, Josh, and Sirius, and were getting closer…

"Now!" Josh shouted, thinking of his mother's freedom. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry yelled, trying to blot the screaming from his ears. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

A thin wisp of silver escaped from both of the boys' wands and hovered like mist before them, but it was not enough.

But then, at the same time, the two gryffindors tried once more and at the same time, shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

By the feeble light of their formless Patronus, Josh and Harry saw a Dementor halt, very close to them. It couldn't walk through their cloud of silver mist the two boys had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.

"No — no —" Josh heard Harry gasp. "He's innocent… expecto expecto patronum —" and then, Harry fainted, his part of the mist disappearing.

"Harry, no, come on," Josh yelled desperately.

He could feel them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands — and lowered its hood.

Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.

Josh felt like he was paralyzed. He couldn't do anything a his Patronus flickered and died.

White fog was blinding him. He had to fight… _expecto patronum_… he couldn't see… and in the distance, he heard the unfamiliar shouting…_expecto patronum_… he groped in the mist for Sirius or Harry, and found someone's arm… they weren't going to take anyone…

But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Josh's neck. He looked over to see Harry, who had opened his eyes, was grabbed as well. They were forcing their faces upward… Josh could feel its breath… It was going to get rid of him first… He could feel its putrid breath… Someone was shouting in his ears… He could hear it clearly now..._Freaks, both of you!...Freaks!...Not my son...You miserable little..._

"Josh..."

And then, through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw an enormous silvery light growing brighter and brighter… He felt himself fall forward onto the grass… Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Josh opened his eyes. The Dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him… The shouting had stopped, the cold was ebbing away…

Something was driving the Dementors back… It was circling around him and Black and Harry… They were leaving…

The air was warm again…

With every ounce of strength he could muster, Josh raised his head a few inches and saw two animals amid the light, one galloping away across the lake, the other flying through the air… Eyes blurred with sweat, Josh tried to make out what they were… They were as bright as a unicorn… Fighting to stay conscious, Josh watched them come to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Josh saw, by its brightness, two figures welcoming them back… one raising their hand to pat it, the other had it one it's shoulder… two figures who looked strangely familiar… but they couldn't be…

Josh didn't understand. He couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground. He could see Harry's face who just happened to be staring back, and at the same time, the two boys fainted into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"<p>

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Anderson, Weasley, and Miss Granger, Minister…"

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape… They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now… I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of licence by the headmaster —"

"Ah, well, Snape… Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."

"And yet — is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended — at the very least — for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister — against all school rules — after all the precautions put in place for his protection — out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer — and I have reason to believe that Potter has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too —"

"Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The boy has undoubtedly been foolish…"

Josh lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand… His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift… He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever…

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the Dementors… you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, Minister… by the time I had come around they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, Harry and Joshua —"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."

There was a pause. Josh's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach…

He opened his eyes.

Everything was slightly blurred, but it soon became clear. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Josh squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.

Josh moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Harry. Moonlight was falling across his bed. His eyes were open too. Josh could also see Hermione on the other side of Harry. She too was awake, and was looking petrified, and when she saw that Josh was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Josh's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Josh's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" Josh heard Harry say to Pomfrey.

"He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you three, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're — Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.

"I need to see the headmaster," he said.

"I'll go with you," Josh said defiantly, sitting up in his bed.

"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now —"

"WHAT?" Josh and Harry screamed and both jumped out of bed.

But their shouts had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed — has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously. "And Joshua?"

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"

But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, you have to listen, please," Josh spoke; he had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —"

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, all of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry and Josh roared.

"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter and Anderson are my patients, and they should not be distressed!"

"We're not distressed, we're trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen —"

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed. Josh looked over to Hermione for support, but she was looking back on the verge of tears.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."

The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black —"

"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist —"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Mr. Anderson and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black —"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairytale he's planted in both Potter's and Anderson's minds?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive —"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds." Josh looked back at Hermione who was covering her face with her hands, crying.

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" Josh said, turning back to Snape. "You didn't arrive in time to hear..."

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE, ANDERSON!" Snape growled. Josh sighed through his nostrils and glared back at him and he glared right back.

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, interrupting the glaring contest. "The young man is disturbed in his mind, we must make allowances —"

"I would like to speak to Harry, Joshua, and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest —"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry, Joshua, and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry, Josh, and Hermione. Josh and Harry both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth — we saw Pettigrew — he tried to escape when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf —"

"— he's a rat —"

"— Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off —"

"— Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius —"

"- But we had him, we tied him up -"

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you —" Harry said, unable to stop himself. Josh sighed heavily. Even if Lupin did give evidence, he wouldn't be trusted. It was one of the worst things of being a werewolf and trying to lead a normal life.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —"

"But —"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Harry said desperately.

"All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him —" Josh added.

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife — without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"

Josh stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him were falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no… their last hope was gone.

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Josh to Harry, then to Hermione, "is more time."

"But —" Hermione began. And then her teary eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, Mr. Anderson, you both know the law — you both know what is at stake… You — must — not — be —seen."

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is —" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

Josh then walked over to Hermione who was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently, sitting up. "Quick!"

Harry moved toward the two, completely bewildered.

Hermione was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

"Here —" She said, taking it off and putting it around Josh's neck, then around Harry's.

"Wait, you're not going?" Josh asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I failed at keeping Pettigrew where he was, but I was too busy watching over Ron and he came out of no where, stunning me. He must have turned into a rat then back to human," she explained, eyes full of tears.

"It's okay, Hermione," Josh said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Hermione replied, handing Josh the hourglass. "You know what to do, since you know about them." Josh nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.

"No time to explain," Josh said, then turned the hourglass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. Josh had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice —

And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again —

He was standing next to Harry in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. He looked wildly around at Harry, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck.

"Josh, what —?"

"Over here!" Josh said, seizing Harry's arms and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; Josh opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, entered, then slammed the door behind them.

"What — how — Josh, what the bloody hell happened?"

"We've gone back in time," Josh whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "About Three hours back to be exact."

Harry found his own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.

_"But —"_

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think — I think it might be us!" Josh pressed his ear against the cupboard door and Harry watched anxiously.

"Yup, footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!" Josh stated.

"Are you telling us," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes," said Josh, his ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than four people… and we're walking pretty slowly because we're under your Invisibility Cloak — " He broke off, still listening intently. "We've just gone down the front steps…"

Josh sat down on an upturned bucket, looking anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.

"Where did Hermione get that hourglass thing?"

"It's called a time turner," Josh whispered, "and I expect she received it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. She's been using it all year to get to all her lessons. She told me that Professor McGonagall made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone, but I figured it out by putting two and two together."

"She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so Hermione could have one. She had to tell them that she was a model student, and that she'd never, ever use it for anything except her studies… She's been turning it back so she could do hours over again, that's how she's been doing several lessons at once, see? But…"

"I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?" Josh wondered.

"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," Harry said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…"

"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's," said Josh. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"

Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore just said — just said we could save more than one innocent life…" Josh said. And then it hit Harry.

"Josh, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

"But — how will that help Sirius?"

"Dumbledore said — he just told us where the window is — the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak — they can escape together!" Harry burst out.

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!" Josh said.

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go."

Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.

"Let's hope no one's looking out of the window —" Josh spoke, looking up at the castle behind them.

"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout —"

"Okay, but we'll have to go around by the greenhouses!' Josh replied breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"

Harry set off at a sprint, Josh following behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest…

Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Josh arrived next to him, panting.

"Right," He gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Remember to keep out of sight, Harry…"

They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Josh heard past-Harry's voice.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.

"I know," Josh replied, trying to get a glimpse of himself. "Come on, let's move along a bit," he whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No, no, no, wait!" Josh said a bit frantically "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry.

At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Josh whispered. "Hermione's going to find Scabbers in a moment —"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.

"Josh," said Harry suddenly, "what if we — we just run in there and grab Pettigrew —"

"No!" said Josh, though he had thought of it before, but couldn't risk it. "Don't you understand? We're already breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" Josh asked.

"I'd — I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on —"

"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? A lot of awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought —"

"I know, Harry," Josh said, then nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps. "We're about to come out!"

And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Josh saw himself, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.

"Weird," he murmured to himself.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."

"Hagrid, we can't —"

"We'll tell them what really happened —"

"They can't kill him —"

"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

Josh watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him, her, Harry, and Ron.

"Go quick. Don' listen…"

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Josh watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard four pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had gone, but the Harry and Josh hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.

"Out — outside," Hagrid croaked.

Josh pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

"We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-"

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry whispered to Josh. "I'll do it."

As Fudge's voice started again, Josh watched as Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown—"

Josh watched as Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

"… sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…"

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly… quietly…"

"… as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…"

Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —"

"No, I — I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone —"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed.

He tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.

"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

Josh's white face was sticking out from behind a tree looking nervous.

"Come on, hurry!" He mouthed.

Josh could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. Harry gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees…

"Quick! Quick!" Josh moaned, darting out from behind his tree, seizing the rope too and adding his weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Josh looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.

"Stop!" He whispered to Harry. "They might hear us."

Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Josh, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence… then —

"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Josh tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.

"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused.

"Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O' — o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"

Harry and Josh listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.

"We'll have to hide in here," said Josh, who looked very relieved. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Mind you, this is going to be a little difficult."

"But not impossible," Harry pointed out, trying to stay optimistic.

Josh sighed and looked over his shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.

"We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Alright," Josh agreed, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight.""

They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.

"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly, and Josh's head snapped up to see Ron sprinting across the lawn and his shout echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"

And then they saw three more figures materialise out of nowhere. Josh watched himself, Harry, and Hermione chase after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"

"There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize on…

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots.

"I know," Josh said.

"Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is weird —"

The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," Josh said.

"And there we go…" Harry muttered. "We're in."

The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" Josh said. "If only Dumbledore had come with us…"

"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…"

They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then —

"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and halting toward the Willow. Josh looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.

They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.

"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there…"

Harry turned to Josh.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —"

"Harry, are you crazy, we mustn't be seen! What if Snape shows while you're trying to grab the cloak..."

"How can you stand this?" he asked Josh fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, no!" Josh cried seizing the back of Harry's clothes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

"See?" Josh whispered fiercely. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow.

Josh noticed Harry's fists clenched as he watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.

"Shh!"

Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So that's it," Josh stated quietly. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…"

Josh took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, against a tree, resting one arm on one knee.

"Josh, when we were in there, and with Black," Harry started. "You didn't seem very afraid of him like Hermione or Ron. Nor were you angry at him like I was. Why is that?"

Josh sighed, and turned to Harry. "It was because I ran into him in the Forbidden Forest. He saved my skin from a couple of older Gryffindors who wanted thought I was allies with Sirius but I wasn't. They were going to curse me and Sirius scared them away before they did anything permanent. He was a dog at first and then turned to his human form."

"Why didn't you curse him when you saw him?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Josh answered. "But something told me I should hear him out to see what he wanted."

"So, he told you the story we heard earlier?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, basically."

"What else did you guys talk about?"

"My mother and that there was another reason he wanted to come to Hogwarts," Josh said.

"What reason is that?"

"To tell me that he's my father," Josh answerd simply. Harry look gobsmacked. "I mean, he's not. My father was a muggle, and my mum would never lie to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Josh asked. Harry nodded.

"I have a question, then," Harry said. "Back at the lake, what the happened? I mean, what made those dementors disappear?"

"There's only one thing they could have been, to make the Dementors go," Josh said, turning to Harry. "Real Patronuses. Powerful ones."

"But who conjured them?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever did it were pretty powerful wizards, or witches," Josh replied.

"I think I know who it was," Harry murmured.

"I think —" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think one of them was my dad."

Josh glanced up at Harry.

"Harry, your parents are — well — dead," he said quietly.

"I know that," said Harry quickly.

"You think you saw their ghosts?" Josh asked.

"I don't know… no… they looked solid…"

"But then —"

"Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But…from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of them…"

Josh was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity.

"I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly.

"And I know you wish it to be true," Josh said. "But your father has passed on, and there was no way he could just come back to save you like that."

Harry nodded while Josh looked away. If Harry thought one of the other persons was his father, then what about the second person. Who would that be?

The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Josh sat with his face turned toward the Willow, waiting.

And then, at last, after over an hour…

"Here we come!" Josh whispered.

The two teenagers rose to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward with Black. Next came Harry, Josh, and Hermione. They all began to walk toward the castle.

Josh's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon…

"Harry," He muttered, "I know what you're thinking, but we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" said Harry quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" Josh snapped. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"All right!"

The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement —

"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming."

"Josh!" said Harry. "We've got to move!"

"We can't, I keep telling you —"

"Not to interfere! But Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

"Damn, Quick!" He said, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where do we go? The Dementors will be coming any moment —"

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now — come on!"

They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…

The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Josh and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.

"Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Josh, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quieten him. "That was really close!" he said to Harry.

"Yeah…"

Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on — we won't know when it's time —"

Josh looked up at Harry.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well… okay, then… let's leave Buckbeak here… but we have to be careful — there's a werewolf out there — and the Dementors."

Josh and Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. They could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius… Harry and Josh would be running to them any moment…

Harry and Josh stared out toward the lake, both their hearts doing a kind of drumroll in their chests…Whoever had sent those Patronuses would be appearing at any moment…

For a fraction of a second they stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door._ You must not be seen._ Josh told himself, but didn't want to be seen anymore. He wanted to do the seeing… He had to know…And Harry did too.

And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake…They were moving away from where Harry and Josh stood, to the opposite bank…They wouldn't have to get near them…

Harry began to run, Josh behind him. They had no thoughts in their heads except either their mother or their father…If one of them was who was expected to be…if it really was them… they had to know, had to find out…

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, they could see tiny glimmers of silver — their own attempts at a Patronus —

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry and Josh threw themselves behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished.

"Come on!" Josh heard Harry muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on —"

But no one came. Josh raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear — but no one was coming to help this time —

And then it hit him — he understood. Harry hadn't seen his father he had seen himself and not just himself, but Josh too —

"Harry!" Josh said turning to Harry who smiled.

"I know," he said as the two ran foward, raising up their wands at the same time.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_! " the Two boys shouted.

And out of the end of their wands burst, not shapeless clouds of mist, but two blinding, dazzling, silver animals.

One of the animals looked like a horse, while the other looked like a bird. One galloped silently away from Harry, while the other flew away from Josh and across the black surface of the lake. They saw them charge at the swarming Dementors…Now they were running or slying around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness…Then they were gone.

The Patronuses turned. They were returning back toward Harry and Josh across the still surface of the water. The horse wasn't a horse, but the other was a bird. The Patronus that moved in front of Harry was a stag and the other one flew over and landed on Josh's shoulder, where Josh realized that it just wasn't any bird, but a Hawk, sitting on his shoulder.

"Prongs," Josh heard Harry whisper. But as the two boys reached up to pet their Patronuses, they vanished.

Harry and Josh stood there, hands still outstretched. "What did we just do," Josh said.

"We just saved our own lives…" said Harry.

"Both of us," Josh started. "Both of us produced corporeal patronuses."

"I knew we could do it this time," said Harry, "because we'd already done it… Does that make sense?"

"I don't know —"

"Josh, look at Snape!" Harry said suddenly.

Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Josh, and Black onto them. Two more stretchers, no doubt bearing Ron, and Hermione, were already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," Josh said tensely, looking at his watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…"

They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

"Do you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

"Look!" Josh whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

"Macnair!" said Harry together. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Josh —" Harry added.

Josh helped Harry up onto Buckbeak's back, then held out his arm.

"Come on," he whispered to Josh who shook his head.

"No, you can do this part on your own," he said, backing away.

"What? Why?" Harry asked. "Come on, we can do this together!"

"No, I can't," Josh replied. "Besides, you guys could talk alone without me in the way."

"But what if Black wants to thank you?"

"Give him this," Josh said, as he pulled out a note from his pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Harry asked as he took the note and pocketed it.

"I'm sure," Josh replied. "Now, go, get out of here and help your Godfather."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you near the Hospital Wing,' he said, then urged Buckbeak forward, and took to the skies.

Josh looked up towards Harry then towards where Sirius was being held. "Goodbye, Sirius," he said to himself then began to make his way back to the castle.

**A/n: Longest chapter ever. One chapter to go**


	18. Worst Year

Chapter 18: Worst Year

It was a few minutes later, Josh was sitting on the stairs, away from the Hospital Wing, waiting for Harry. He was tired and exhausted, not to mention that his magical energy was running on fumes. All he wanted to do at the moment was to get back in that hospital bed and fall asleep...

"Josh!"

Josh's eyes flew open when he heard Harry's voice and the footsteps, seconds later, Harry appeared, running up to him.

"How much time do we have?" He asked, stopping next to Josh who looked at his watch.

"Eight minutes," Josh answered.

"Well, we better hurry up!"

The two of them slipped upward through the stone staircase. As they reached the top of it, they heard voices. The two flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

"… only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Harry is back in his right mind, I expect they'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him and the other boy…"

"When this universe turns upside down," Harry snarled next to Josh who caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed him and Harry's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry and Josh waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead.

"Peeves!" Harry muttered, grabbing Josh by the neck of his shirt. "In here!"

They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.

Josh checked his watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"

They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.

"Josh — what'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

"Let's no think about it!" Josh replied, checking his watch again. "One minute!"

The two boys reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay — I can hear Dumbledore," Josh said tensely. "Come on, Harry!"

They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.

"I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "it is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Josh ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver moustache. "Well?" he said quietly.

"We did it!" said Harry breathlessly.

"Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…" Josh added, panting.

Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Well done. I think —" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too — get inside — I'll lock you in —"

Harry and Josh slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed, and Hermione, who was watching them with sparkling eyes and a cheeky grin, knowing they were successful. As the lock clicked behind them, the two teenagers crept back to their own beds, Josh tucking the Time-Turner under his robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

She was in a very bad mood. Harry, Josh, and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly.

Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Josh could hardly swallow, he was tired. Him and Harry were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling… And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…

"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Josh was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer and nearer —

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"

"Severus — be reasonable — Harry has been locked up —"

BAM.

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.

Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry, Josh, and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT —"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry, Josh, and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

Snape growled, whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one who's suffered a severe disappointment!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughing stock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"

"And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on innocent boys…Completely out of control…no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight…Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"

"Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry, Josh, and Hermione.

As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.

"What — what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Hermione? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry, Josh, and Hermione looked at each other.

"You can explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate.

When Josh, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. No one who had permission to go felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Josh lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. A stag galloping and a raven flying, across the lake.

A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin' — but guess what?"

"What?" they said, pretending to look curious.

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.

"Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"

"What?" said Harry quickly.

"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er — Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'… Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."

"He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."

Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I'm going to see him," he said to the others.

"But if he's resigned —"

" — doesn't sound like there's anything we can do —"

"We don't care. We still want to see him. We'll meet you back here." and he ran off, Hagrid too leaving the kids.

"Now what?" Ron said, looking out to the lake.

"I need to get out of here," Josh said, standing to his feet.

"What, why?" Ron said, glancing at Hermione who was the the only other person there.

"I have to do some research," Josh answered and smirked at Ron. "Don't worry, Hermione'll keep you company."

"But..but...but," Ron stuttered, but it was too late, Josh was already about 20 feet away, laughing to himself, but as he got farther away, Josh's laughter seized.

He was thinking about that whole situation. Not because of freeing Black, but because of not being able to free his mother. Now that Pettigrew had escaped, Siruis wouldn't be exonerated, and nor would his mother. And the only people Josh could stay with was either his father, his Uncle, or his grandfather, but he did know his choice already.

Josh entered the castle and began making his way towards the library. Minutes later, he entered the library, nodded to Madam Pince, and made his way to the Transfiguration area. He walked through the row until he stopped and found what he was looking for on the fourth shelf.

Josh reached up and pulled out two books, and read the titles: _How To Become An Animagus, How To Spot An Animagus._

Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Josh, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Josh heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.

Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper.

Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.

"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen — his girlfriend, Penelope.

Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though he knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom with Harry. Josh had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.

He had the worst year, his mother not here to comfort him because she was in Azkaban prison, his father not really being his real father but being a convicted criminal who was innocent, and him having stange shouting from when the dementors tried to suck out his soul. He also certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Josh's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully. Josh wondered himself. He wouldn't be surprised if the next professor was an insane lunatic.

The second to last day of term, Josh was standing in the restrooms, standing in front of a mirror, staring at his reflection. He was staring into his own brown eyes, while leaning on the sink, with his wand in his hand.

"Okay, let's see if I am who he says I am," Josh said to himself, waving his wand over his face and saying, "_Finite._" And then it happened, Josh eyes went from brown to grey, his hair from brown to black.

Josh's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back and dropped his wand. Black was right about the glamour charms. His mother did put some on him, but why? Why would she do a thing like that? But there was no way he could figure out what Black said could be true because his mother was jailed and his grandfather did know anything. He couldn't ask his Uncle because they were never close, and frankly, his uncle kind of freaked him out.

But there was another way to find out, but that would mean he would have to break into the records at the Ministry of Magic, but how could he. Actually, he would have enough time to think about it, so maybe he should give it a try. Nothing might happen to him if he got caught since he was only a minor. They don't put minors in Azkaban, right?

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, Josh, and Hermione had passed every subject. Josh was amazed that he had got perfect scores on everything except Potions and DADA. He was even amazed on how he had a perfect score on Divination, which was weird. Snape's behavior toward Harry and Josh over the past week had been quite alarming. Josh wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for Harry could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave the others some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," Ron said grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely.

"But you told Josh," Ron replied, motioning over to Josh who was reading some notes on Animagi.

"I only told him because he already figured out what I was doing," Hermione said, then looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain.

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now —"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…"

Ron ignored her.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry, Josh? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.

"Yeah… I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…"

"And what about you Josh?" Ron asked. "With your mum in...Azkaban...who are you going to be with? Your Uncle?"

Josh looked up from his notes. "I'll be with my Grandfather, though he'll be gone alot, which kind of gives me freedom..." Josh finished slowly, lost in thought.

"Freedom to do what, exactly?" Ron asked. Josh snapped his head towards Ron, shaking from his thoughts.

"Nothing," Josh said, returning to his notes, noticing Hermione staring at him. "What?"

"Your hair is darker than usual," Hermione said, making Josh turn away so she wouldn't see his eye, luckily, Ron came to his rescue.

"It looks the same to me," he said, glancing at it. "Are you ready?" he asked Harry who nodded and then began to play a game of exploding snap with Ron and Hermione.

When the witch with the tea cart arrived, Harry bought himself and his friends a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it. They all had enough chocolate for the year.

But it was late in the afternoon before anything else interesting happened…

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry and Josh turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. Harry stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. He brought it carefully inside.

The owl dropped two letters onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval, thought Shadow seemed to ignore it as it was asleep. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry picked up the first letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!" they said, as Josh picked up the second letter, noticing it was for him, and it too was from Sirius.

_"Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._

_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt, Harry —_

"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

– _Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was the piece of parchment in there.

"Yes!" Harry said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's permission to get to Hogwarts," Harry answered with a wide grin. "This'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. "Mine said the same, only that Sirius Black is giving permission."

"Hang on, there's a PS…"

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks, while Josh stared at the unopened letter in his hands, not sure if he wanted to read it.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred and meowed.

"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

Josh then made his decision and opened the letter.

_Dear Joshua,_

_I am really sorry we didn't get Pettigrew. Without him, your mother wouldn't be able to have her freedom again. This is my fault. I'm the one who contacted her and asked her for help. I told her the truth and she did forgive me. We talked about the possibility of getting back together. If you didn't know, me and your mother were together in school and after school. We even talked about getting married before the Potters did._

_But then we had a little complications. I was on an away case when I was an Auror for a while and when I came back for the Potters wedding, your mother was huge, pregnant with you. So it is true. You are my son, Joshua, you have to be._

_And a year passed and we once again had some complications. Then that night with Harry happened and then I was framed for murder. I went to you rmother right after Pettigrew disappeared, she was furious with me and told me to go away and never wanted to see me again. Then I went to Azkaban and your mother moved on but that didn't last. She told me about your stepfather, yes your stepfather, a muggle. And how he walked out on you and your mother. She did tell me other things but i don't think you'd like to know them._

_I'd like to thank you for saving my life, you and Harry of course. If it wasn't for you two, My soul would be in the stomach of a dementor right now. And i understand why you didn't want to see me off._

_I wish I could tell you more at the moment, but i can't. I need to leave. I've been in this place too long and I need to more before the Aurors or Dementors trace me here. I will tell you whatever you need to know If I ever get a chance to see you over the summer, that is if you want to see me._

_Take care,_

_Sirius_

Josh closed the letter and crushed it in his hand, then stuffed it in his pocket. Why wasn't he told of this? Why would his mother lie to him? Why? Wasn't he good enough for the truth?

Josh put the crushed in his pocket all the way back to King's Cross station. It was still in his pocket as he stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters, and noticed his grandfather at once. Josh exited the the train after his friends and watched the move of to the matriarch of the Weasley family, but Josh didn't follow them. Instead, he moved over to his grandfather, walking past Blaise who was put out that his friend didn't notice him.

"Hey there, kiddo," Malcom said as Josh arrived next to him. "Have a good year."

"Sure," Josh said, bowing his head, not noticing that his friends were looking for him. "Can we get out of here?"

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?" Malcom asked.

"I already did," Josh lied.

"Oh, well, alright," Malcom said. "Let's get your stuff and we'll head home." Josh nodded and grabbed his owl while Malcom grabbed his trunk. "We'll be in London. I got you a nice big room, and you can decorate it however you want, and when I'm gone, Tibby can look after you."

"I thought you freed Tibby?" Josh said, as the two made their way through the crowds a people.

"I did, but he didn't have any place to go, so I offered him a place to stay and work, with pay," Malcom explained.

"Joshua!" called a voice. Josh didn't stop or turn around, but his Grandfather did and saw a girl, looking back. They obviously passed her and she was looking put out.

"Josh, that girl was calling you," Malcom said, grabbing his grandson's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk anyone right now, grandpa," Josh replied.

"But she wants to say goodbye," Malcom said. "And she's pretty." Josh sighed and turned to see who his grandfather was talking about. It was Daphne and she was watching Josh with worried eyes. "Now, why don't you go and say goodbye," Malcom said, grabbing Shadow's cage. "Go on."

Josh nodded and walked over to Daphne. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Daphne greeted back, crossing her arms, looking a little angry.

"So, I guess I'll see you next year," Josh said, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know, will you?" Daphne replied shortly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Josh asked, getting a bit angry.

"Oh i dunno," Daphne started, uncrossing her arms. "How about a boy who abandons his friends? Patronus classes with Blaise? Study groups with the both of us? And then doesn't even bother giving excuses or say goodbye when its time to go home."

"I'm sorry," Josh apologized with a sigh. "I've been busy and the things got crazy with exams and then I have a lot of other things on my mind..."

"That doesn't explain why you've abandoned me, Blaise, or Tracy," Daphne said. "I haven't even see you hang out with Neville other than classes. Did you abandon him too?"

"I didn't abandon him," Josh replied, though Daphne ignored him.

"And then you're still hanging out Weasley who all but insulted your mother? Why is that? Did his views finally get into your head!?"

"No!" Josh cried.

"Then why be a friend with someone who insults your mother or views, than be with a friend who cares about you and accepts you for who you are."

"Daphn, I -"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Josh!" Dahpne hissed. "Either you want to be in this relationship or not!?"

"Relationship?"

"Friendship, I said friendship!" Daphne growled. "Now, what's your answer?"

"Daphne, I do want to be friends," Josh started. "But I can't garauntee I will be there all the time. I mean, Harry..."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. It's all about Harry Potter, isn't it?" Daphne replied. Josh didn't reply, afraid to make Daphne more angry than she already was. "Looks like you need to do something thinking about our friendship. And when you figure it out, write me, cause I won't write you, cause I'll be," she said looking Josh up and down. "...busy," she finished and then walked away tutting.

Josh sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Things couldn't get any more worse, could they?" he said to himself and then walked back to his grandfather and left the station minutes later.

**A/N: Story is over, but the not the legacy. Well, read, review, point out mistakes. Stay tuned for story number 4.**


End file.
